Stripped Secrets
by TWILIFE2011
Summary: Battered housewife, social recluse... that describes Bella Swan.Once she finds the courage to leave.. can she find the courage to help an equally lost soul and get through the darkest of days not good at summary's but plz read RATED M for obvious reasons
1. The Ugly Truth

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight; everything belongs to the fabulous Stephanie Meyer! I just like to play around with the characters.**

**Warning: There will be some references to domestic violence, and bad language throughout this fic. ****If you or someone you know is going through DV please check out this website http: / www. thehotline. org / (remove the spaces) or type in National Domestic Violence Hotline.**

**Big shout out to my fuck-awesome BETA sleeptalker1 AKA Emma, you are the shizz nizz h00r!**

**Special thanks to my pre-readers for this chapter... Kewlwhip76, and MyDaughterBella you girls rock my socks on the daily.**

**Also a big thank you to all my twitter h00rs you know who you are... my days just wouldn't be the same without y'all.**

**Chapter 1:**

**BPOV:**

I always thought my life would be perfect... I'd finish school, get a decent job and get married to the man of my dreams. Things have not gone the way I expected, yeah sure I had a good job and I married my childhood sweetheart but things change... sometimes for the better or in my case for the worst.

"Mike, please don't do this... you're drunk baby, just let me go and I'll come back in the morning when your sober" I plead to my once loving husband to escape another beating.

"You're a fucking whore" he screams in my face and backs me up against the wall.

I know it's just the alcohol talking... he loves me and doesn't mean what he says. We have been married for seven years but been together for ten. I realised at fifteen when Mike moved to my little town of Forks that I loved him and I wanted to spend my life with him. We were inseparable and loved just being in each other presence even if no words were being spoken just knowing he was there and he was mine made me happy.

Things started change about three years ago, Mike's drinking got progressively worse and he would shout abuse at me when he was drunk but that's as far as it would go. I remember we went out to a few bars one night about eighteen months ago with some friends of ours and I was at the bar. A guy started chatting with me, there was nothing in it but Mike came up with his own conclusion and before I knew it Mike attacked this poor guy at the bar and beat him bad. The bouncers had us both kicked out, so we took a cab home and that's when it happened.

As soon as we got in our apartment the shouting started, I wasn't shocked or surprised at this as it happens every day almost. He was being so cruel and hurtful; I started to get angry and I don't think it helped that I was half cut either. I called him a bastard and punched him square in the mouth and cut his lip. Feeling pretty proud of myself I turned around and headed for my bedroom but I didn't get very far. I felt myself being tugged backwards... he had me by the hair dragging me into the living room. I was kicking and screaming for him to let go but he wouldn't. Once in the room he threw me to the ground and started to kick my sides, there was nothing I could do so I just curled up into the foetal position and waited for him to stop that was the first time he did anything like that.

The next day I could hardly move, I needed to see a doctor or something but Mike wouldn't allow it. He said he was sorry and that he would never do it again so I forgave him, believing that it wouldn't happen again... how wrong was I?

"I'm not a whore Mike... I never go..." is all I get out before I feel his large fist connect with my face knocking me to the floor.

I've learnt from past experience to cover my face and head with my arms... which is exactly what I'm doing. Mike is shouting all kinds of shit to me but I can't make out the words... I feel blow after blow. When he finally has enough, I hear him leave and the door bangs shut behind him.

I try to stand but the pain is just too much... so I crawl to the door, reach up and lock the dead bolts. I notice blood on my bare arm and start to panic... I scramble my way to the bathroom and manage to pull myself upright holding the side of the tub.

I swill my face with cold water and after about two minutes I dare to look in the mirror. My nose is all bloody and I am starting to get bruising around both of my eye sockets... I look a fucking mess.

"Fucking great" I say to myself and punch the mirror... which does me no favours as it shatters and cuts my knuckles.

I really want to break down and cry but I swore to myself last week when this happened that I will never shed another tear over that bastard. This is the first time he's ever hit me in the face... it's always been in places where I could hide it away. I have no idea how I was to explain this anyone.

I kinda stagger into the bedroom, find a duffle bag and start to pack my shit up... I don't know much at this moment it time, but one thing's for certain I'm leaving him. There's only so much Bella Newton... no Swan can take and well... I've had enough.

I take my time driving over to my dad's I've to figure out how to approach the situation, he knows nothing about the beatings plus he's the police chief and he carries a gun. The last thing I need is for dad to go on a killing rampage and end up on the other side of the bars.

As I pull up my dad's cruiser is out front so I park my run down Chevy behind it. I open the door and shuffle out of my seat... my body feels shot. My dad must have heard my rusty piece of junk pull in because he is on the porch when I finally get my ass out the truck.

"Bells how are you kiddo..." he stops mid sentence as I limp my way towards him, he must have seen my face.

He runs down the steps and comes so he is in front of me; he takes my face in his hands and moves my head from side to side inspecting it.

"I'll kill him Bella... where is he..." I cut him off.

"Dad let's just go inside and I'll tell you everything" He nods, hooks my arm around his neck and aids me into the house.

My dad helps me to one of the chairs around the kitchen table and he takes a seat opposite. I give him a small smile but he knew it was not genuine.

"How'd you know Mike did this? It could have been anyone Dad" I ask pushing a few loose strands of hair behind my ear.

"Because Bella... you don't go out anymore, you have cut ties with all your friends... hell I only see you on special occasions. I knew something was going on and I knew Mike was a waste of space the first day I met him"

"Ok dad... I don't need the "I told you so" speech." I hang my head.

"How long has this been going on?" He asks taking my hand in his.

"On and off for about eighteen months" I admit.

"Eighteen months... I'll fucking have him... putting his filthy paws on my precious girl" He lifts my chin up with his finger so I was looking at him "Bella listen to me... you hold your head high, you hear me? You are a beautiful, special, caring woman who deserves so much more than that scum... you are worth more" I can see his eyes are glazing over.

"I know dad... I have left him; I'm not going back ever... can I stay here till I get myself together?" I start to sob.

My dad stands up, walks around the table, crouches down beside me and then wraps his arms around my trembling form and holds me as I cry for what seems like hours. I feel the safest I've ever felt in my life nuzzled into my dad's side.

I finally calm down some so I go for a shower. The hot water cascading down my naked, bruised body feels amazing and it relaxes me. The more I relax the more my brain starts to work overtime thinking about what the hell I was doing with that man.

I had a good job as an accountant for Mike's financing... till he run the place into the ground, we had a nice three bedroom semi on the outskirts of Port Angeles, we had friends and nice cars and it seemed like one day I woke up and we had nothing. That man took everything away from me and don't just mean the material things... but he took my pride, dignity and self respect.

My dad is right I'm worth more than to be stuck with that jackass and have no life... I'm twenty five for God's sake and my life will begin here. No more battered housewife... I feel like the weight has been lifted from my shoulders and I can finally breathe... finally start to experience real life instead of being stuck in a rut.

When I finish showering; I throw on some sweats and a t-shirt, scrape my long chestnut coloured hair into a pony tail and make my way downstairs. Dad was sitting in front of the flat screen with a beer watching a game. I take a seat on the sofa and we make small talk, order pizza and just chill... even though we don't do anything I'm enjoying myself. After about an hour I take myself to bed it's been a long day and I fall asleep straight away.

I'm rudely awakened by the sun as it beams in through the curtains... sun in Forks in the middle of March... I must have been dreaming but to make sure I pull myself out of the bed where I've had the most amazing night's sleep I've had in years to look out of the window. My eyes are not deceiving me it is in fact sunny... I smile knowing that this is going to be the start of my new life and was convinced that the sun is only shining for me.

Dad's cruiser was gone so I decide there is no time like the present to call someone I've not spoken too in months. I need coffee first so I make my way down to kitchen slowly... I'm still in pain but it's bearable. I notice a note on the table; I fill the kettle up and set it going then sit down, pick the note up it reads...

_Bells,_

_I've been called to work early; I'll be back around 6pm_

_If you need anything you call me. I have left you your key on the hook_

_With the keys to your truck in case you want to go out_

_DAD._

I chuckle... somethings never change. I pour some coffee in to a mug, grab my purse and make myself comfortable on the sofa. I pull my cell out and scroll through the phone numbers till I find the one I was looking for and hit the call button... it rang four times then...

"Bella?" the voice on the other end asks

.

"Yeah it's me Rose" I bite my lip nervously, not knowing what to expect next.

"Finally got time for your friends now" she says.

"Rose... look I know how you must feel but I have been dealing with some stuff..." I trail off.

"Stuff meaning... Newton? You've hardly spoke to me or Emmett since that night you got kicked out of that bar... well when douche got kicked out but you followed him like a good little wifey" she almost shouts down the phone. I start to cry... this is not the way I want this conversation to go.

"I-I'm sorry Rose... I've left him... I'm at my dad's" I say between sobs.

"What? Why? Bella are you ok?" her voice is now full of concern.

I take in a shaky breath "He's been beating me up for month's Rose, I tried to call you but he would hide my phone and he would never let me out of the house... that's why I could only send you those few texts and emails" I rush out.

"He did what? That motherfucker beat on you"

"_Which motherfucker beat on who?" _I hear Emmett boom in the background.

"Mike Newton has been beating Bella that's why she has not been in contact with us... anyway keep your fucking nose out of my conversation" she shouts back to him "I'm sorry about him Bella you know how he gets"

"Its fine Rose honestly... well I just wanted to let you know what was going on and my reasons for the lack of friendship on my part"

"It's ok Bella I'm coming over to Charlie's now... we need girl time. I'll bring tequila and chocolate... ohh and movies Ok?"

"Rose it has just gone noon and you want to drink tequila?"

"Bella just trust me ok I'll be half an hour, see you soon" and she ends the call.

I giggle to myself because Rose will use any excuse to drink and veg out in front of the T.V. I was just glad she wasn't too hard on me I mean Rosalie Hale can be a bitch. We met at college about six years ago I wouldn't say she was my best friend because I've never had a best friend she was a close friend and I think she still is or else she wouldn't be coming around here right?

She and Emmett have been together since they were like five or some shit they are just perfect for each other. They own a car garage business together not far from the diner and to look at Rose... she looks like a model that should be displayed across the front page of Vogue not getting dirty and greasy changing oil filters and tyres.

I take my face powder out of my purse and my little compact mirror and start to dab some on the bruising around my eyes but it's no use. Just as I was throwing that shit back in my purse I hear a knock on the door. I open it without a second thought thinking it's Rose but it became quite clear it wasn't her when I feel a hand grip me around my throat.

Mike pushes me back in the house away from the door and kicks it closed behind him. I'm gasping for air.

"You fucking skank... you think you can just up and leave me whenever you god damn feel like it... well I don't think so missy." He says as he launches me across the hall into the kitchen.

"I'll leave you whenever I fucking like... you don't own me" I say clutching onto my side.

"You're my fucking wife of course I own you... now go and get your shit... your coming home with me" he yells.

"NO!" I scream at him.

I feel my body hit the floor... I'm dazed... I feel something on me and I struggle to get it off.

"Motherfucker... get your fat ass of her now" I hear a woman shout... and then the weight is gone.

I open my eyes slowly and see Rose punch the shit of Mike... her blonde locks fly in every direction. She's gets him by the scruff of the neck and quite literally throws him out of the front door shouting profanities at him. I stand up as she slams the door and rubs her hands together.

"Wow... Rose that was quite something" I say as she walks over to me.

"Nothing that fucker didn't deserve... are you ok?" she asks while checking me over. Apparently I'm fine just shaken up.

I sit at the table as Rose starts to fix us some tequila's and I tell her everything that's happened since the night we were all at the bar. She was listening to me most of the time... but gets in some smart ass comments about Mike every now and again. Once the tequila was ready she grabs her little bag of goodies and we go through to the living room and she puts on "Water for Elephants" and assures me that a dose of Robert Pattinson will make me feel better. I don't disagree I mean that man is the epitome of sex, so we drool over him while drinking our tequila and eating our weight in chocolate and goodies.

When dad gets back at around six fifteen, me and Rose are pretty much wasted and giggling like school girls. Rose tells me that she and Emmett will be having drinks round their house tonight... like she needs anymore to drink. I agreed to go with her back to her house but not before she sorts my face out. I reluctantly agreed and she makes me look good... even covered the bruises.

Rose informs me that some of their friends will be there. I have drunk too many tequila's to give a flying fuck who's there. Rose texts Emmett to tell him I will be joining them then my dad insists he drop us off there instead of us taking a cab.

It's now nearly eight and as we got to Rose's front door the drinks seemed to be flowing pretty good judging by the noises that was coming from inside.

"You ok... you sure you're up to it?" she asks and hesitates at the door.

"Hell yeah it's about time I had a little fun don't you think" I raise an eyebrow at her.

"Well let's do this" she giggles and swings the door open.

Rose stumbles her way through the door and I'm laughing like crazy at her dumb ass, she tells me to go through the first door on my left. As I open the door Rosalie thinks it would be a good idea to push me threw instead... I lose my footing and I'm heading for the wooden floor; I brace myself for the hit but it never came.

Instead I feel a strong but gentle pair of arms wrap around my torso.

**Thank you for reading, please leave me a review with your thoughts on this I really need the feedback as this is something new.**


	2. Bitter Sweet

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing Twilight; everything belongs to the fabulous SM. I just like to play around with the characters.**

**Big shout out to my BETA Emma AKA Sleeptalker1 she has done a FUCK-AWESOME job with this and we have turned into geeks adding and editing the chapter on google documents together at the SAME time... yes we are very TECHY now lmao!**

**To all my h00rs on twitter you rock my socks on the daily... especially my h00rwife and best friend Kewlwhip I thank you for your ongoing support through my writing and my RL. Love y'all hard.**

**A/N: Chapter 1 we got introduced to Bella and her demons... this chapter we meet Edward who also has some demons of his own... plus a few more characters.**

**Warning: There are slight references of child abuse and sexual abuse in this chapter but I stress it is not in graphic detail. There is also bad language throughout this chap and most likely chapters to come.**

**So I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**EPOV:**

"Ugh," I groan to myself in the mirror while trying to tame my unruly hair. I swear there is nothing I can do with it and boy have I tried over the years. Hair gel is apparently too weak to hold my wild, heavy locks. After about half an hour of trying, I realise that I'm getting nowhere and give up, opting to just run my fingers through it a few times leaving it with the "freshly fucked" look.

I still have a few hours to kill before I'm due at my boy Emmett's for some Friday night beers. It had become a routine thing lately and I enjoyed it; it got me out of my shitty apartment for a bit. I met Emmett, and his long term girlfriend Rose, a little less than two years ago. I was out in a bar and there was some dick causing trouble with somebody and he got kicked out along with his woman. I asked Emmett what was going on and we have formed a tight bond since then.

I've never really had any friends; I kept myself to myself growing up... it was the only thing I knew. I didn't have the best start in life my pathetic excuse for parents were crack heads... I couldn't even speak in front of them or they would beat on me to make me shut up. I spent night after night curled up in the corner of my room crying and praying for someone to help me. It wasn't until I was seven that the authorities noticed that I was hardly ever in school and that something was seriously wrong - being taken and put into the state system was scary as fuck.

I didn't understand at first why my parents didn't want me; why they would just let the authorities take me without a second thought? _Did they have a first thought?_ I was convinced it was my fault... that I was that much of an awful child that I made them hate me.

I was moved around from home to home, never with any sort of stable environment for me or most of the others that I saw in the system. The disgusting things that I saw happen to kids in some of these homes were despicable. They would get beat on, whipped with belts, and forced to clean floors and toilets, and all other chores you can think of. I was the same; they made me do that shit too, but I was a couple of years older than a lot of the other kids. I'd sooner me get a whipping or have to clean a toilet than a tiny little five year old.

As I got older they moved me to some shit hole where older kids were... this made me one of the youngest in this group and apparently "pretty boy" was an easy target for the bastards to abuse. As well as physical and mental abuse, I was sexually abused many times from about eight years old by a woman who worked there she used to tell me that I had to let her touch me and do things to her if I wanted to stay there. She would scare me with of stories of what happened to kids on the streets and I soon stopped trying to defend myself from her out of pure fear of being in a much worse position in life. I see now that she was a sick fuck who has mentally scared me by the things she did. By the time I was ten, I had been beat up and abused most of my life and forced to do chores... my life sucked.

About 3 months after my tenth birthday, I got sent to yet another foster home. This time I would be fostered by Dr and Mrs Cullen. It was well known knowledge that older kids didn't get adopted and so didn't expect to stay there long. Especially as the house was something my wildest dreams could never have done justice... it's a stunning six bedroom mansion nestled in the most magical looking forest any kid could ever imagine. I felt so out of place there at first and constantly thought I'd wake up from this dream but it wasn't a dream it was real.

When Esme first tried to get close to me, I would instantly flinch away from her touch. I was scared to get too close to her in case she was just like _that_ woman. I couldn't go through that again. I would study how they treated Alice their six year old daughter, and I never once seen or heard any kind of shouting or abuse.

Although still wary, I soon felt myself falling in love with these generous, loving people that had took me under their wing and cared for me. Esme told me a few months later that she and Carlisle loved me as if I were their own, and they would love to adopt me if I would agree. I was so overwhelmed that they loved me just as much as I loved them... and they wanted me to be part of their family. I Edward Mason would be part of a real family; I would become Edward Cullen.

I hadn't really been around girls much in my life so I thought I would hate them after the fine example my mother and some others showed me. But each of the Cullen's changed my view on how people should and could be treated. Alice was like a breath of fresh air and still is to this day.

When my life began with the Cullen's she never got upset by me being there or jealous when I would play up to get attention, she took it all in her stride. I remember we would stay up watching movies and eating ice cream when we should have been sleeping. Thinking back now Esme and Carlisle obviously knew about it, but let us have our bonding time. She used to draw me pictures and follow me around, and when I would tell her to go away if I was busy doing something she would give me these little puppy dog eyes and say "I only want you to be my big brother", which got me every time. I would stop what I was doing and usually do whatever she wanted. As we grew up I found out quite quickly that she was a little fashion icon... and yes I used to let her dress me up-not in women's clothes obviously- because it made her happy... which in return made me happy. We go shopping and she still kits me out in the best gear. I did put my foot down when she wanted me to wear designer overalls. _Emmett and rose would never let that one go._

When I turned seventeen I decided to get a job even though Esme told me there was no need... but I insisted. I got a job at a little book store in town which I enjoyed. I worked there up until about nine months ago when Emmett offered me a position at his and Rose's car garage which I took with open arms. I have always loved cars and when Carlisle put me through my lessons I was grateful but insisted I would work and pay for my own car. Now I had a better job I saved for a while and bought a silver Volvo.

Carlisle wanted to buy me a house and have me all set up when I moved out, but I told him that they had done more than enough for me already and it was about time I stood on my own two feet. I didn't move far and I see them every Sunday for dinner and as much as I can before then.

I feel blessed that these people came into my life. It was a hardship getting to where we all are today but it was totally worth it. Esme and Carlisle are now my mom and dad and Alice is my sister that's all anybody needs to know.

"Edward," I heard Alice shouting.

"Yeah what's up?" I shouted back from my bedroom. Obviously Alice lets herself in these days.

"Oh there you are... what you doing?" she chirped, popping her head around my bedroom door.

"Nothing... just killing time before I go over to Emmett's. Why?"

"Great so you're going tonight too, Jasper and I will be going... can we catch a ride with you please"

"Yeah sure," I said while jump off the bed and give her a hug.

There's no particular reason for this hug I just like cuddles. Never thought I would and Alice never complains. Jasper her boyfriend always gives me the eye when I do it... he can be such a fucking douche. He is a good guy and he treats my sister like she is a queen and worships the ground she walks on, but he is in the military and thinks he rules the fucking roost.

We got into a fight once... alcohol was involved. He said I was getting too close to his woman I was like "You better back the fuck off Major dick licker Whitlock, that's my fucking sister you sick bastard". He lunged for me so I put the pussy on his ass… so it wasn't really a fight I just knocked him the fuck out. He may be military trained but I had grown up fighting often in small confined spaces so had the upper hand. We're cool now but he knows to keep his bullshit to himself.

"Thanks Edward you're the best". She stood on her tip-toes and kissed my cheek.

"Anytime squirt you know that," I teased her.

"Squirt... seriously Edward I know you like to call me that but remember not in public ok... I'll be back in an hour and we'll head over to Rose's." And with that she's gone... that girl could give Houdini a run for his god damn money.

I spend the next hour doing absolutely nothing; I put some music on and just chill out on my bed, my cell beeps indicating a text; I flip the phone open.

_Hey Ed, you wanna meet up tonight? I'll make it worth your while ;) V x_

Believe me that 'V' was not for virgin it was for Victoria or Vic as she preferred. I don't even reply to that stalking bitch... I fucked her twice and now she thinks we're fucking married. I don't understand chicks at all. I am not looking for a relationship or "the one" as Alice keeps talking about. I have never had a serious girlfriend and am not looking for one either. I don't trust women apart from Esme and Alice. I just can't bring myself to trust people let alone women with my mind, my heart. Esme has always told me that I will just know when I've found "the one" because love is like nothing else... no other feeling in the world. I hope one day to be as happy as Esme and Carlisle, to look at a woman the way Carlisle looks at her. It's so full of affection, like nothing else matters in the world while she is by his side. I'm sure that day will come but for the moment I'm happy with just getting some pussy every now and then.

I snap the phone back shut and throw it down on the bed beside me just as I hear Alice. I get up, grab my jacket and walk out of my bedroom that leads straight into the living room.

"Sup" I nod my head towards Jas.

"Aight" he nods back.

That is all that is said between me and the major himself.

The drive over to Emmett's is quick even though Alice is banging on about some hot new designer and makes me promise to go with her to check out his creations. As I pull up outside their house the neighbours are out on the porch. Ashley and Gail live... shall we say an alternate lifestyle to most around here... fuck it, they are lesbians but I think they're hella-cool. Ashley takes on the roll of the ultra feminine one always wearing make-up and the short ass skirts. Gail is defiantly the polar opposite; always in jeans, baggy T-shirts and she has her wallet and keys on a fucking chain thing... she cracks my ass up.

"Hey guys... how are y'all?" Gail asks with a southern drawl as we exit the car.

"I'm good thanks... you two good?" I ask, walking up the driveway.

We chat for a few more minutes then I move my ass to join the party.

"Sup dude" Emmett booms as he opens the door and pulls me into his usual man hug.

"Sup... I'm ready for a drink this week has been bullshit."

We move through to the kitchen and Emmett supplies us with some drinks. He tells us that Rosalie will be back soon... she has gone to see a friend who has left her husband and is in a pretty bad way. The guy apparently has been beating on her. I despise men like that... if they can be called men.

Alice slides her laptop out of her bag and starts tapping away seated at the island that is stuck in the middle of the kitchen... it's a fucking eye sore if you ask me; I don't see the need for them but women seem to go nuts for them. Us guys take our beers and go through to the T.V room to play some Xbox.

"Dude your fucking cheating," Emmett said as he whacked me in the arm.

"Oww whatcha do that for douche?" I spat back.

I shit you not... Emmett is huge. Not fat just built solid from pure muscle and his fucking love taps hurt. Rose says he uses all of his muscles whilst he's loving her up and that's why he's so built. _Not an image I want... TMI my friends TMI. _

"You're such a fucking pussy Eddie boy," he laughs. "Grow a pair and stop whining."

The major let out a snicker... _hell no..._ I give him the legendary Cullen death stare causing him to look at me warily and thankfully shut the fuck up... obviously not wanting another whack.

"GET HIM!" Emmett screams which gets my concentration back to the game.

"Where is he? I don't see him." I start bashing all the buttons... if I'm honest I don't have a clue how to play this "Call of Duty" shit.

"He is up on the roof Edward, he's a sniper... where else do you think he is going to be?" the major snorts.

The major is starting to piss me off, wearing my patience down... _rapidly._ "Well excuse me dick licker... last time I looked I was playing this... so until your in control of this game keep your opinions and _substantial _military knowledge to your self okay?" I wink at him.

Yes I'm acting like a fucking twelve year old but the guy pisses me off something chronic.

"Edward I really don't know what you're problem is" he states.

"You're a jackass... _that _is my problem."

"Okay gentleman lets settle this down... it's just a game no need for all the drama. We don't want handbags at dawn in the ultimate dual." Emmett chugs down the rest of his beer from the bottle. "Who's for another? I wanna get wasted," he shoots over his shoulder as he throws the controller to the major and heads into the kitchen.

The silence is pretty awkward between me and the major... I can see him out of my peripheral vision bouncing his leg up and down like he is waiting for me to ask him if he wants a game with me and that shit is pissing me off too... if he wants to play then he can ask. I laugh because it seems to me like everything that he does pisses me off. I just can't stand him... I hope in time we come up with some kind of agreement for Alice's sake. I know I should make more of an effort with him but I just can't right now and I'm not quite sure why. _Is he doing it on purpose?_

"Rose will be back in about half an hour and she's bringing Bella with her, so I want you guy's including ALICE"-he shouts her name so she can hear him and eyeballs me and Jas-"to be really nice... she has been through a helluva lot lately, and y'all are in _my_ house so you go by my rules got it?"

We all agree without a doubt and the next half an hour is spent with me and Emmett shooting each other and the major sticking his nose in with his expertise. I grit my teeth every time but don't say anything. We're now on our fourth beer and Emmett pulls out his stash of Petron so we have about three shots of that each... and now I'm starting to _feel _it. I have been holding my piss for about an hour... you know what it's like when you're drinking; once you piss you just can't stop going after that. I have to give in though and make my way to the downstairs bathroom which is on the other side of the kitchen. Alice is still fucking tapping away so I don't disturb her.

I'm just shaking my junk when I hear the front door open, and Rose and another voice were giggling like fan girls or some shit. I flush the chain and make my way back through to the living area... as I walk passed the door that led to the hallway, it flies open and there's a petite brunette flying towards me. My arms shoot out instinctively to catch her before her face made its own personal introduction to the hardwood floor.

I hold her body flush with mine for what seems like forever... she won't look at me but when I look at her I notice her cheeks are turning red and she is stunningly beautiful but also extremely embarrassed. She finally gathers herself, takes a step back and looks directly into my eyes.

"Quick move out the fucking way Edward... I'm gunna be sick," Rose garbles whilst covering her mouth and pushing passed me and the brunette making a b-line for the toilet.

I roll my eyes and look back to the brunette "You OK?" I ask her concernedly.

She nods her head and mutters something like "MmmHmm... thanks."

"Well Bella... good to know you can still make... an epic entrance," Emmett chokes out between laughs.

She blushes again. "You know me Em." Her eyes keep looking down at the floor and I don't like it she should hold that pretty head high.

"I'm Edward." I hold my hand out to her. When she takes it I'm fucking ecstatic inside and I bring her hand to my mouth and ghost a kiss on top of it... _smooth Cullen... real smooth._

She looks up through her lashes and again I meet her gaze... but not for long this time. I see a sad look appear on her face and then she bolts straight for the front door... I just stand there confused...

**Well there we have it... please leave me your opinions good or bad... I'm putting EVERYTHING into this fic so I really would like your thoughts.**


	3. Raw Emotions

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing Twilight; everything belongs to the fabulous SM. I just like to play around with the characters.**

**Big big shout out to Emma AKA sleeptalker1 my fuck-awesome beta... who is making me really bring this story to its FULL potential.**

**I gotta mention all my twitter h00rs... The pussy galore club! And of course to my darling h00rwife kewlwhip you all float my boat in soooo many ways it's UNREAL! **

**Also I wanna thank all you readers out there who are reading this everyone of you. I really am putting EVERYTHING I have into this fic.**

**Lets get on with chapter 3 then shall we...**

**BPOV:**

As if I'm not embarrassed enough, then Emmett has to say shit about me making an _epic _entrance... yeah I'm a klutz but seriously did he have to say anything. I know he's just playing but I'm un-motherfucking-stable right now. My eyes find their way to the floor again as I feel my cheeks burning and I know I'm blushing. I feel awkward right now.

"I'm Edward," a silky smooth voice says. Edward takes my hand and presses his lips lightly on top of it. I look up at him... he's freaking gorgeous, I take in his features. His high extremely defined cheek bones that I'm sure could cut glass, his unruly bronze hair that looks like it can't be tamed. My eyes meet his and fuck me sideways... they're the brightest shade of green I've ever seen. I find myself staring at Edward. I can't help it, and he's staring right back at me. I'm getting uncomfortable...really uncomfortable. I need to get out of here, and so without thinking I turn on my heels and make a run for the door.

The chilly air hits me as I'm running down the garden path, I don't know where I'm running I just need to get out of here. As I exit Rose's garden... I trip over my own damn feet and crash into the pavement... I smack my face right off the concrete.

_Way too much tequila. Then again not enough because this shit hurts!_

"Oh my God darling... are you OK?" I hear a woman's English accent asks.

I pull myself up into the sitting position and the tears start falling from my eyes. I feel someone rubbing my shoulders but I don't look to see who it is. I can't deal with anyone looking at me, let alone me looking at them. Especially if it's those green eyes.

"Gail get your ass over here now will you, I don't fucking know why your laughing because I see nothing remotely funny about this situation," the woman screams to this Gail who ever she is.

I finally look at the woman. "I'm sorry," I say wiping at my eyes. I feel some relief that there aren't any of those that I was running from anywhere to be seen.

"No need to be sorry sweet cheeks... would you like me to go get Rosalie or Emmett?" She says smiling at me.

"Erm... no thanks, I just wanna go home," I say trying to get to my feet.

"Well, why don't you come inside... your face is bleeding. I'll clean you up and maybe call you a cab, and you look as if you need a coffee," she offers.

I agree, and another woman joins us. They help me to my feet and walk me up the front stairs and into their home. They guide me to sit down at their dining room table, speaking words of comfort, and tell me they'll be back in a moment. I watch with my still teary eyes as they both walkout.

"I'm Ashley by the way, and this is my wife Gail," Ashley says as she walks back in the room with a first aid kit.

_Wife? Okay then._

"Hi I'm Bella... nice to meet you... and thanks for this, it's really nice of you both. I-I just can't face going back to Rosalie's." I admit as Ashley starts to gently dab at my face with an antiseptic wipe. It stings like a bitch and I'd know that smell anywhere - I've had to use them often enough. I must of grazed my cheek. _Just another mark to add to the rest._

"Well you don't have too and you don't have to tell us what happened either," Gail says handing me a mug of coffee which I take graciously, but secretly hope she hasn't laced it with roofie's. I don't know these people at all. Ashley said they were married right? So to me that means lesbians... which I have no problem with but I just don't fancy being drugged and subjected to some girl on girl loving. I shudder at the thought.

"Are you cold chick? Gail get the girl a blanket or a jumper," Ash says almost ordering her.

"No I'm not cold just got a bit of a chill... so how long have y'all been married?" I ask. Ashley's face lights up.

"We have been together for about three years now, but've known each other about four and half years." She smiles widely as she finishes with my face. I take a sip of my coffee which is really fucking good by the way, and Ash and Gail take seats at the table too.

"So how did y'all meet... I couldn't help notice that you've a British accent"-I look at Ash-"and you've a southern accent." I turn slowly to look at Gail, feeling my self sobering and the affects of the adrenaline wearing off. I know I'm going to be hurting soon. Partly from the fall just now but also from what that asshole did earlier. _Fuck it wasn't even twenty four hours since _his_ last lesson?and he had to come teach me again._ I'm sore all over and this fucking ass kicking the pavement just gave isn't helping.

"Well it's kind of a long story..." Ash starts.

"I'm sure I can keep up," I finish.

"OK. Well, I'll tell it because hot pants here doesn't tell it right," Gail says and kisses her on the cheek.

_Hot pants... that's interesting... fire crotch springs to mind. Ugh get your head out the gutter Bella._

"Well, it all started with a little thing called Twitter, ever heard of it?" Gail asks.

I nod my head in agreement as she continues. "We started talking on Twitter goofing around. We had an instant connection to each other." Ashley looks lovingly at Gail as she confesses this.

_Oh shit, the last thing I want to HEAR ABOUT is the girl on girl love!_

Gail looks as if she is reading my mind. "It's not at all what you're thinking ladybug, we were the best of friends."

"She's right, we would send each other emails at the exact second the other one did, send texts or tweets at the exact same times, it was really freaky like we were mentally connected," Ashley adds.

"We had a lot more in common than we ever knew at that time. We just shared things best friends did." Gail stares towards the ceiling.

Ashley takes the reins then. "What Gail is struggling so hard with, is the fact that we were both being abused in our personal relationships. It's still hard for my girl to speak of the time when I was being hurt so bad."

_Wow, what the fuck. Has Rosalie been running her mouth to these two?_

"Anyway, we leaned on each other for support, talked to each other and Ashley's situation was so much worse than my own I knew I had to talk her into running away or else I wouldn't dare imagine the ending she would have faced," Gail adds with what appears to be the beginning of tears in her eyes.

"I talked her into saving and getting money so she could get away from that fucking monster. The day she called me and asked me to come to Atlanta airport was probably the happiest of my life." Gail says with a big smile on her face as she places her hand on Ashley's shoulder.

"We cried when we met. It was like I was being reunited with a sister I never knew I had," Gail adds.

"Gail's being so kind to leave out her story, this is really where her story begins." Ashley casually mentions. "I was here in the states and determined to make a wonderful new life for myself. I talked to Gail everyday and moved in right down at the end of her street. She was married at the time - to a man," Ashley announces.

"I didn't feel like I could just walk away from him. He was so pitiful and always knew what to say to keep me there laying it on thick with the guilt trip, always making out I was the bad person. He's an alcoholic and he would hit me but it was few and far between, nothing like my sugar had to live with. His main way to abuse was verbally. I was a whore, slut, fat, nasty, unfaithful," Gail says with a pained look on her face.

"I was visiting her house one afternoon and he was absolutely wasted. He was bitching saying that Gail and I were dyke's and that we were fucking while he was at the store getting his beer supplies. Truth be told those kind of thoughts never crossed our minds, we were like sisters," Ashley says.

"Anyway, he started screaming at me in the other room and he slapped me. He didn't have the balls to do it in front of Ashley, but little did he know she was right outside the door. My little creeper rushed in and whacked him right across the back of his noggin and laid him out cold," Gail says with a heavy southern twang.

"That fucking douche had it coming, I would totally do it again," Ash butts in and winks at Gail.

"I really didn't know what to do, but I knew at that moment it was now or never," Gail says.

"She started running around gathering up clothes and I couldn't do anything but watch her," Ashley adds.

"I put about five outfits in a black garbage bag and with the clothes on my back we headed out the door and straight to Ash's house."

"We thought that we should try to get as far away as we could so that's what we did. I grabbed few outfits myself and we drove in our separate cars," Ashley stated.

"When we were about three states away, we sold her car and started driving until we couldn't go any more," Gail says as she rubs Ashley's cheek lovingly.

_Here we fucking go!_

"Its not at all what you are thinking. We didn't flip a magic switch and become lesbians," Gail says.

"We started our lives over together, we lived like two best friends and couldn't have gotten along better," Ashley says.

"We went through a lot of shit and were there for each other every step of the way." Gail smiles at Ashley.

"Things were hard for us, it seemed we couldn't get our feet on the ground no matter how hard we tried. The divorce stripped me because I just wanted out and was willing to pay just about anything to make it happen so I wouldn't have to face him again," Gail said.

"We struggled and moved around for a good long while and then we rolled up in Forks. The minute we pulled into this quaint little town we were home," Ashley said smiling.

"Any who, one day my darling _wife_ got blitzed out of her brain... SURPRISE!" Gail says as she and Ashley both smile and roll their eyes.

There's a knock at the door and Gail excuses herself to answer it, while Ashley fills the quiet.

"What Gail was trying say was that I was really drunk one night and the alcohol help me decide that it would be a good time to confess my love for her. She was so used to my antics that she played it off and laughed at me and tried to get me to my bedroom."

"EM IS HERE," Gail shouts and Ashley smiles.

_Shit I hope she don't mean Emmett._

We hear them approaching the kitchen as Gail says, "We were just tellin' our new friend how we got married." She used the air quotes again.

"AWW FUCK, Gail not the air quote shit, we all know that you two are lesbo's!" Em interjects.

_Thank god Em is a woman!_

We all erupt with laughter as Gail goes to refill her cup and make Em one.

She extends her hand to me for a firm handshake. "Hello sweets, I'm Emma. Nice to meet you."

I shake her hand. "I'm Bella, nice to meet you as well."

"As I was saying," Gail announces, "I was freaked the fuck out and hid from Ash for two days, but not for why you think," Gail says.

"She didn't understand her feelings and didn't want to accept them," Ashley says.

"I've said all of this to get one message across to you hun. You can find love in some of the strangest places even under your nose if you just let your heart be the one that is looking, it will be our one year wedding anniversary in two weeks time" Gail says as she places a hand on Ashley's shoulder.

"Damn, get a room you two," Em adds and we all start to laugh again.

We chat for a while longer, the love that radiates from these two is making my heart swell and maybe one day I can be like them... with a man of course. My own hooha is enough to deal with. And although I've never had any gay friends before, I really like Ash, Gail and Em._ Is she gay too? not much is mentioned about her during our chat._ I will be visiting them again if I'm invited. Right now though, I feel the alcohol wearing off and the depression creeping in. I have to leave and get home to bed before I have another breakdown in front of these people, one is quite enough.

Gail calls me a cab and they all follow me out on to the front porch. As my cab pulls up they each pull me in for a hug, and tell me not to be a stranger even though I try to make a quick exit to escape anymore drama. I'm a little shocked but tell them "I'll come around soon," as I head for the cab. As I open the car door I feel eyes on me... you know that feeling when you just know someone is watching you? I'm nervous for a moment thinking Mike has found me, but then realise I don't feel the way I'm used to feeling. It's very different, but I'm not sure quite what it is. I turn toward Rose's house looking for the eyes, and there's Edward standing outside the front door smoking. _The eyes that spy me_. My eyes meet his again for another stare off... the looks between us are so intense, but I manage to snap out of it and get in the cab. I make myself sit as still as possible in an attempt to not look back. I feel a little proud of myself over this -not sure why though.

All the lights are off in my childhood home. So I creep in like a teenager not wanting to get grounded. Dad's asleep on the sofa in front of the flat screen and there's some fishing programme on. _That's my dad._ I turn off the T.V and pull the blanket that my dad keeps on the back of the couch over him. I definitely feel like a teenager again doing this, looking after my dad, as I place a gentle kiss on his cheek and make my way upstairs.

I shower and get into bed. I pull my cell phone out and notice I have two missed calls and three text messages. The missed calls are from Rose's number so I open my message inbox.

First message:

_***B let me knoguw your OK, you lecsft in a hurryyy... love yhhou girl – R xxx.**__*_

Well at least I know now that Rose managed to get her head out of the toilet for a minute and obviously is so wasted she can't spell and she only puts kisses on her texts when shes totally trashed, on the verge of the end of her night of partying... I chuckle.

Second is a picture message of Rose sprawled out on the living room floor clutching on to an empty Tequila bottle. Underneath it reads... *_**It may look like she isn't worried about you but she is, I know you'll be OK I'm just worried about the fact that my woman will be sleeping with her bottle tonight LOL – Emmett.***_

Looks like she passed the verge. Emmett is such a goof. The last message is from a number I don't know:

_***I'm sorry if I upset u 2night or weirded u out, u took off so quickly. I stole ur num frm Rosalie's cell... I dunno y but I felt the need that I had 2 apologise 2 u – Edward.**__*_

What? Why the fuck would he think that? He did nothing wrong it's me and my messed up head that I ran from - well ran with, I can't literally run away from my head. I don't know the guy. I've set eyes on him for five minutes tops... he shouldn't feel the need to do anything. I sit here racking my brains of whether I should text him back. Shouldn't I, should I, shouldn't I.

"Fuck it," I say to myself it's just a text. I hit reply.

***Please don't feel you have to apologise you did no wrong, and I'm sorry if I made you feel like me running out was your fault because that's not the case – Bella.***

I sigh and put my cell on the night stand almost immediately my cell vibrates and I get butterflies in the pit of my stomach and grab for the phone.

_***I don't want u feeling like u made me feel like that either... like I said I just wanted to... I'm making no sense at all, it's late I'll let you sleep – Edward.***_

I reply again not wanting him to feel bad.

***It's fine I'm not tired really, got a lot on my mind... how was the rest of your night at Emmett's? Bella***

I hope him feeling the need to apologise to me didn't ruin his night, I would just feel awful. I was the one that ran out for my own reasons. I don't know why I even care, I just met the guy - well we hardly met at all.

My phone vibrates twice.

*_**It's OK Rosalie is wasted, my sister Alice hasn't taken her head out of her laptop all night she writes... fanfiction is it? Not sure what it is but it keeps her quiet LOL, Emmett is just being Emmett and I no u haven't had the pleasure of meeting the major. how was ur evening? Edward***_

His message is split into two texts... he has a lot to say and seems like he needs to vent some steam. I know I shouldn't be texting him but I just can't seem to help myself. I'm somewhat concerned that he's talking to me about his wiener. _Would he call it major if it was a weeny wiener?_

***Um, the major?* **

Shit what if he sends me a picture of his major. What do I do? I should of ignored the 'major' remark. I am now officially shitty may pants. I stare at my phone so long without blinking - just in case I miss something - that my eyes are hurting. A little twitch near my right eye starts to niggle. I give in and rub my eyes. They're tired. I'm tired. My phone buzzes.

_***Yeah the major. Don't worry you'll meet him soon.***_

Crap. Crap. Crap. What do I do? I can't deal with this. I stuff my phone under my pillow pretending it doesn't exist. My breathing is getting over the top along with my thinking. I rub my ribs gently, trying to soothe the pain from my bruises. I calm my breathing easily as I had had lots of practice as Mike would often tell me I was breathing too loud after he taught me a lesson. Several minutes have passed and I wonder if my cell has buzzed but I haven't heard it in my panic.

I pull my cell out but there aren't any new messages. I feel bad for not replying, but the major thing has totally caught me off guard. I make a conscious decision to text him back but swiftly change the subject.

***My evening was cool I met Rose and Emmett's neighbours... interesting to say the least***

I wiggle around under my sheets to try and get comfy. My cell buzzes once again.

_***Long LOL. Ahhh the neighbours, they're cool... are you ok? Tell me to fuck off and mind my own business if you want but Em told me about your husband. I'm sorry that you were treated that way NO woman deserves that especially beautiful ones- Edward.***_

_HOLY SHIT! I'll fucking string Emmett up... telling strangers my personal biz!_

My phone buzzes again whilst I'm trying to control my temper. I'm not sure if I want not read it; he might start questioning me about it. No a stranger wouldn't do that. Rose and Emmett wouldn't be friends with someone like that. in the end my curiosity gets the better of me and so I open the message.

_***Sorry dint mean that to sound like just bc ur so beautiful you shouldnt have been treated like that. no one should have to go thru that. but ur also beautiful! -Edward***_

I resist a strange urge to text him again, I just can't handle compliments from someone close to me and especially not someone who's practically a stranger right now. Edward is gorgeous, too good looking for words - too good looking for me - and with looks comes vanity in my mind. Pretty boy's have never been my type at all. I dunno... there's definitely something different about Edward; I'm just not sure if I want to find out what it is. I've been treat so bad the past year and a half that the thought of me being able to be close to another man-even as a friend-scares me so much. I know that all men are not like Mike but when you have been ground down too an empty shell like I have, it's hard to trust.

That's what I am at the moment... an empty shell. I have no self confidence unless Rose plasters me with Tequila. I feel worthless. Tears begin to prickle in my eyes and then the sobs come, so I quickly cover my face with my pillow to muffle my crying. I don't want to wake my dad. I cry till I have no tears left and somewhere along the way I fall asleep.

I wake the next morning to my Dad singing... if you can call it that. I was sure cats were being strangled. I sit up and automatically my hand reaches for my cell... no messages. Well at least I know that Edward is a not a total stalker. I chuckle sinisterly at myself.

_Wait! What am I thinking? I don't know him and I'm texting him... he stole my number... he could be some kind of serial killer (OK that's a bit OTT) or another Mike and I can't go there... OH the Tequila has well and truly warn off now. Fuck this... forget about Edward Bella, get your ass up and go find a job._

I stay put in bed till I hear my Dad finish in the shower. I giggle as I hear him walk down the hall still singing. Once I know he's secured in his bedroom, I jump out of bed, grab the toiletries I need and shower quickly. I put on yoga pants, a short sleeved T-shirt and some sneakers. My hair will not stay out of my face, so I tie it in a messy bun right on the top of my head. I make my way to the kitchen and Dad is cooking. I suddenly feel the need to sit down before I fall down from the shock. I gasp loudly and fake some kind of heart attack as my ass finds the chair, my Dad looks at me with a smirk, "Very funny Bells... you should do stand up."

"Dad I'm shocked... you're cooking. Who'd of thought it"-I laugh- "so what's cooking good looking?" I tease.

"Relax Bella, it's just scrambled eggs"-he turns back to the stove-"so... I didn't hear you come in last night," he states, totally fishing for information.

"That's because you were fu- erm, flipping comatose." He looks at me with an odd expression as I feel bad for nearly saying a cuss word to him.

"Bella your twenty five and a grown woman. If you feel the fucking need to say fucking, then just fucking say it," he booms a laugh and I'm shocked. My dad with a potty mouth... he's full of surprises this morning.

He hands me a plate of eggs, then places his plate on the table and sits opposite me. "Dad I need a job. I wanna try and find one today, but I don't have a clue what I want to do, what I can do. I know there's not much choice out there at the moment, but I mean I'll take anything I can get."

"Mmmhmm," was all he got out while stuffing eggs in his mouth. He paused thinking for a moment. "Well you can work at the station with me, on reception if you want. Mrs Smithson has cut back her hours because her husbands been ill."

"Dad I'm not sure about that, My dad as my boss. Would that even work? Is it okay if I think about it?...I'll talk to Rose first and let you know OK?"

"I suppose you're right... have a word with Rose, she may know some places looking to hire... she's quite the socialite around here. And if all else fails you can come and keep your old dad company."

"Dad, you're not a last resort. I'm just worried about getting on each others nerves that's all."

"That's okay kid." He rubs me on the shoulder gently. It's unusual for my dad to show much of his inner self, and he's not the hugging type, so this is Charlie comforting me, letting me know he's here for me. Probably afraid he'd hurt any bruises I already have.

I nod and give him a smile and eat my eggs made by my dad which are another sure sign of Charlie's fatherly love for me. When Dad leaves for work about ten minutes later, I decide to phone Rose.

"Hey Rose, how's the head this morning?" I ask laughing remembering the picture Emmett sent last night.

"_Ugh, don't even mention this damn head of mine... where did you get off to last night. I went to throw up, came back and you were gone. Edward said he scared you off so I bitch slapped his ass." _

"Rose, he didn't scare me off... I love the fact you whip grown men though"-I laugh again-"he was staring at me weirdly and I just had to get out of there. Not to mention he just saved my ass from hitting the deck. I was embarrassed - you know how I get. Then to top it off as I was running down your garden path I fell... this time there was no-one to save me and I hit my face pretty fucking hard, but your cool as fuck neighbours came to my rescue."

"_What? Ash and Gail?" she giggles._

"Yes, that's them."

"_Oh I'm so glad you met them. They are awesome and such fun... they will totally flirt with your ass but they mean nothing by it." _

"Yeah I know... they're sweethearts. So, anyway I was wondering if you could help me. I um, I need a job quickly, do you know anywhere looking..." She squeals interrupting me.

_What in the blue fuck? I bet she is hitting the tequila already._

"_I know the exact place... come and work for me and Emmett. Please Bella I'm not just saying this because I'm your best friend," _Whoa stop the fucking press... did she just say best friend? "_I have needed some one to do my books in like forever... but I don't trust anyone enough to let them do it... You'll be doing me a massive favour please," _she begs me.

"Wow Rose. OK it sounds perfect. I have the experience, so why not... you _sure_ you can trust me?" I can't help ribbing her a little.

"_Yes Bella, I'm sure and thank you I owe you on. I'll see you Monday morning nine o'clockish will be fine... that gives you today and tomorrow to prepare yourself to work in the most fuck-awesome garage ever. I need another female around here for some fun," _she says with absolute conviction.

"You're such a weirdo Rose... I guess I'll see you Monday then." We say our goodbyes and that is that, I have a job.

I feel like I owe my dad for being so supportive, I suppose it wouldn't kill me to help out at the station. I mean, if he asked me to do it then he must need someone, especially with Mrs. Smithson cutting back on her hours. I'll call him later and tell him I will help out on weekends. In all honesty I'd prefer to be busy, keep my mind from wondering and thinking too much.

**Thank's for reading... please leave a review with any thoughts or questions. I'm sick of the normal crew like Jess, Ange and Lauren that's where Gail and Ash come in... to bring something new to the story... mix it up a little LOL... *smooches* till the next time...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer****: ****I****own****nothing****Twilight****; ****everything ****belongs ****to ****the ****ever ****fabulous ****Stephenie ****Meyer ****I ****just ****like ****to ****play ****around ****with ****the ****characters****.**

**Big ****thanks ****to ****my ****Beta ****Emma ****AKA ****Sleeptalker****1 ****she ****always ****does ****an ****awesome ****job****.**

**Also ****I ****can****'****t ****forget ****all ****my ****twitter ****h****00****rs ****who ****rock ****my ****socks****. ****Plus ****a ****MASSIVE ****thanks ****to ****everyone ****who ****reads ****this****.**

**EPOV****:**

"Way to go dude," Emmett says shaking his head.

"What's that supposed to fucking mean? I didn't do anything she just took off." I sigh heavily thinking over what had just happened, and run my fingers through my hair.

I don't understand why she ran off like that. She's beautiful...maybe she thought I was leering at her or some shit. I admit - because more than anything no man on earth would want to deny it - I couldn't take my eyes from her, but I didn't mean to scare her. I was simply just admiring her beauty. _Fuck__, __that__i__s__some__serious__beauty_. I know her husband has been beating on her and she has had a hard time of it lately, I would or could never mean to scare her or offend her on purpose... if that's what I did. _I__'__d __give __my self __a __slap __if __that__'__s __what __I __did__._

"Edward you just stared her down like she was something to eat an..." I cut that fuckers ass straight off.

"I looked at her like no such thing Major dick licker." I'm getting angry. This guy fucking frustrates me accusing me of shit. "Anyway, when I want your fucking opinion I'll throw you a fucking bone bitch."

"Well that's mature Edward, got your feathers ruffled?" he says with a southern twang.

"I'll fucking ruffle you." I lunge at the major but Emmett grabs me round the waist before I make contact. "Em get off... I'll rip his YE-HA fucking head off," I bellow which causes Alice to finally get her head out of her laptop to come and join the party.

"Edward, what are you doing? Calm the fuck down. You always have to start shit. Jasper does nothing to you but you have to start bickering," Alice shouts at me. _I __knew __I__'__d __get __the __blame__._

"It's cool babe, I managed to make him mad quicker than a cat can lick his ass," he says with a slight giggle, I mean who the fuck speaks like that? Cat licking my ass... DOUCHE.

"Calm down Ed, seriously what's gotten into you?" Em says whilst sitting me down in the recliner away from the major.

"He's what's gotten into me, seriously Jasper why do you do it?"-I eyeball him-"do you do it on purpose... always winding me the fuck up."

He holds his hands up in front of him. "Edward, I don't do anything. It's you that gets your panties in a wad when I'm around. I try my best to engage in some kind of conversation with you and this is how you go on."

"WHAT THE FUCK EVER," I shout.

"Where theeee eff is Belllla?" Rosalie slurs as she stumbles into the room, hitting every surface she walks passed.

"What the hell Rose, look at the state of you," Emmett says.

While he goes help Rose sit the fuck down somewhere I take his bottle of Patron and swig it down straight from the bottle. What? I need a motherfucking drink.

"Edward scared her and she ran off with her tail tucked between her legs." Off he fucking goes again with his stupid country sayings, stirring shit.

I pinch the bridge of my nose and take a deep fucking breath. You're telling me after what just happened, he's not trying to wind me the fuck up? I start to stand up and I'm knocked back down forcefully. I feel slaps all over my head and I see blond hair.

"Rose, what the fuck are you doing you crazy bitch?" I yell.

"What did you fucking do to her? I just got her back. If I've lost her again 'cause of you I'll...I'll make your ball sack into a purse. She's fragile if you've hurt her I'll fucking kill you with my bare hands." She finally stops with the slaps but straddles my waist... which in return wakes up Cullen Jr. I hope she doesn't move around too much, its been a while and the friction could cause a whole lot of trouble if you know what I mean.

"I didn't DO anything to her. She just ran off... you know what? Fuck the lot of you." I pick Rose up off me and try to guide her away from me. She starts struggling though and her drunk ass lands on the floor. She seems to forget what she was just doing and grabs the bottle of Patron as if nothing has happened.

_Girl __got __skills __in __the __drinking __department __that__'__s __for __sure__._

I go piss again, grab a beer from the fridge and then make my way outside to the doorstep for a smoke. It's bitterly cold outside, but I'm glad of the fresh air - though I'm going to fill it with smoke. This night is bullshit. I light my smoke and take a long drag, savouring it. I take my cell phone out of my jeans pocket and compose a message to my boy Jake.

*******Yo ****dude****, ****hows ****the ****race ****weekend ****going****?***

Jake has been my best mate since I was like twelve. He's a rally driver currently competing in rally America which is concluding this weekend with the New England forest rally... in Newry, Maine to be exact. He's the best driver I know and if he comes in the top three this weekend then he will get some big sponsors.

My phone beeps and vibrates as a text comes through.

_*****__**Easy **__**bro**__**, **__**at **__**the **__**hotel **__**now **__**resting **__**up **__**for **__**tomorrow**__**, **__**I**__**'**__**m **__**nervous **__**as **__**hell**__**! **__**What **__**you **__**up**__**to**__**?* **_

I have to chuckle at him being nervous, Jake is six foot four and a little smaller than Emmett. He doesn't bash the gym like Em though. He lives down on the Quileute reservation with his dad Billy Black and his brothers Jared, Paul and Seth. His mom died giving birth to his youngest brother Seth. He never speaks about her, but has pictures all over his house of her so I know he misses her and thinks about her a lot.

*******Nervous ****HA****. ****Am ****I ****talkin ****to ****Jacob ****Black ****or ****some ****pansy ****ass ****dude ****that ****don****'****t ****know ****a ****shift ****stick ****from ****his ****dick****? ****I****'****m ****at ****Emmett****'****s****.***

_*****__**LMAO**__**... **__**you **__**know **__**I**__**'**__**ll **__**be **__**kewl **__**when **__**I **__**get **__**behind **__**the **__**wheel**__**. **__**Hows **__**the **__**pack **__**coping **__**without **__**me**__**? **__**I **__**bet **__**Rosalie**__**'**__**s **__**having **__**withdrawals**__**... **__**she **__**knows **__**I**__**'**__**m **__**irresistible**__** ;)* **_

*******Dude ****I ****think ****she****'****d ****rather ****lick ****cooter ****than ****go ****anywhere ****near ****you ****or ****your**** "****Riddled ****cock****" ****her ****words ****not ****mine ****LOL*******

I light up another smoke because the last motherfucker burnt down. I hear voices coming from my left. Turning I see Gail, Ash and another woman, Emma I think they call her. They're surrounding Bella, hugging her and shit. She looks comforted compared to earlier but still a little awkward. I can't say I'm not intrigued to know what she was doing there... _maybe __having __a __four__way_. My dick twinges at that thought... four pussy's at the same time that just happen to be attached to four hot women... OK I need to stop.

I watch Bella make her way to a cab that's just pulled up outside. It looks like she has a cut on her face... she definitely didn't have that earlier I would have noticed. I did notice a little darkness under her eyes though - even through her make-up - but I'm not sure if it was from lack of sleep or from the douche that needs to be taught a lesson. As she opens the car door she turns to face me... her eyes locking with mine again. The look behind her eyes is one of sadness and defeat maybe even torture, maybe I made her feel like that tonight by staring at her. My eyes are drawn to her, I can't help it. She breaks the eye contact, and gets into the cab and takes off without another glance back.

I took two pulls of my cigarette. I feel stressed. My phone goes off again.

_*****__**Well **__**you **__**tell **__**sugar **__**tits **__**I**__**'**__**ll **__**riddle **__**her **__**alright, **__**any way **__**bro **__**it**__**'**__**s **__**late **__**need **__**my **__**beauty **__**sleep **__**for **__**tomorrow **__**take **__**it **__**easy**__**.***_

He's such a fucking wind up merchant with Rose and I can see Emmett decking him one day soon... now that's a fight I'd pay money to watch. I finish my smoke and head back in... Rosalie is passed out in the spot where she hit the deck, donning the now empty bottle of Patron. My sister is making out with the major and I'm sick a little bit in my own mouth, I mean why the fuck do they have to do that shit in front of people? Especially me... her brother for gods sake. Emmett is taking pictures of Rose laughing his fat ass off.

"She's gunna flip your ass off when she sees these pictures you know that right, Emmett?"

"She's never gunna see them, I'm taking one to send to Bella then I'm deleting them, I don't want a Rose slap fest thank you"-he winks at me-"you've been introduced to one of those bad boys today, but that shit was mild. Catch her sober and fuck it hurts... believe me, I'm speaking from experience." We both laugh.

Alice and the major go through to the kitchen and sit around her laptop - he's probably reading her _story__'__s__._ Emmett gets a pic of Rose and it's a beauty, he sends it to Bella then picks Rose up and carries her upstairs. I tap my foot not quite sure what to do with myself when I see that Em has left Rosalie's cell on the coffee table.

Before I have time to question myself, I quickly grab the phone, scroll through the contacts, find Bella's number and programme it in to my cell. In less than thirty seconds I'm already sitting back in the recliner fidgeting, feeling like a naughty school kid sat outside the principles office. I need to apologise to Bella for my behaviour if that's what made her leave... I compose a message.

*******I****'****m ****sorry ****if ****I ****upset ****u**** 2****night ****or ****weirded ****u ****out ****u ****took ****off ****so ****quickly****, ****I ****stole ****ur ****num ****frm ****Rosalie****'****s ****cell****... ****I ****dunno ****y ****but ****I ****feel ****the ****need ****to ****apologise**** 2 ****u**** – ****Edward*******

I put my phone away knowing that I've done the right thing. She texts me straight back informing me that her running out was nothing to do with me. A few more texts are sent back and forth and although I like texting her, I think I've overstepped the mark with my last text. I let slip that Emmett had told me about her _situation_and I called her beautiful. I sit and wait for her reply... nothing happens.

I want to text her again but that would be ridiculous I've only known the woman for two minutes if that. This week has just been shit to start with and now tonight is not helping my stress levels at all. All week at work this rich douche James has been busting my ass at every opportunity. He has brought all six of his flashy motors in the garage for a service. Rose and Em don't fucking like him, so I get stuck with his shit and he complains at every little thing... I just wanna punch him square in the face. But if I do that we will most definitely lose his business, as well as probably him suing us and losing the garage - I could never do that to Rose and Emmett. He treats his cars like they were his kids... how his wife Jane puts up with him I will never fucking know.

I sigh as Emmett comes back in the room. "Sup," he says and sits down.

"Sup...you wanna get a pizza? I'm fucking starving dude."

"Pizza's a great idea," the major pipes up from the doorway.

_Seriously__?_

We order pizza and all sit at the kitchen island and get stuck in.

"Edward when was the last time you spoke to mom?" Alice asks with a gob full of pizza.

"Wednesday evening why?"

"I spoke to her last night and she told me her and dad have an announcement to make on Sunday at dinner, do you know anything about it?"

I shake me head, "Beats me."

She leaves it at that and gets her head back in the laptop. Alice works in a little boutique in Port Angeles she loves fashion but writing is her passion. She has wrote many fictions and posted them online and has an extremely good following. She says she just does it to occupy her free time, but I know it's more than that.

We all finish our slices of pizza, Emmett goes up to bed followed by Alice and the major. They're staying in the spare room and I make my way to the couch - compared to some of the places I've slept this is like a luxury hotel's penthouse suite. My mind starts to wander to Bella again. There is just something about that girl... I feel drawn to her. I just have to figure out whether its my heart or Cullen Jr that's leading the way. I flick aimlessly through the T.V channels, but there's fuck all on so I just crash.

Saturday goes by quickly. I drop Alice and the major off home and sleep most of the day then run a few errands for Jake while he's away which includes taking his big ass dog Sam out for a walk... or should I say Sam takes me for a walk. I also check in on Billy seen as though Jared, Paul and Seth tagged along with Jake for the weekend. I give Billy a ride to town for some groceries and shit as he is in a wheelchair paralyzed from the waist down, caused by some motorbike accident about fifteen years ago. He hates Jake racing but supports him, because there is nothing else Jake wants to do other than drive... and well he's not much good at anything else.

It's quite late, around ten when Vic shows up at my apartment, but I just keep quite while she's knocking. Then she started shouting abuse - I'm a douche and she never wants to see me again. _Well __that__'__s __fine __by __me__. _After about half an hour after continuous banging she finally gets the message and fucks off. I had roughly a minute of relaxation in the thought that that was the end of it, but boy was I wrong. She calls me and sends more texts. I ignore the crazy bitch, seriously I just want to be alone.

I pull up outside my parents house, and her and dad are waiting on the front porch like every Sunday. I exit the car and make my way up.

"Hey mom," I say as she pulls me in for a hug.

"Edward, how are you?"

"I'm great thanks..." mom releases me and I shake my dads hand "...hey dad," I greet him as he pulls me into an awkward man hug.

We make our way through to the dining room where Alice and Jasper are already seated. The table is all dressed up and mom has set all the dishes of food down the center for everyone to help themselves. Every Sunday she makes a traditional British roast dinner. A different roast meat every week,with potatoes, with seasonal fresh vegetables with these things called Yorkshire puddings and gravy that is to die for my friends.

Alice stands immediately to give me a hug and the major stands too and holds out his hand for me to shake. I shake it of course... last thing I need is mom and dad on my back for not been nice to the dick-licker they seem to think the sun shines out of his country ass. Little do they know that he is a complete fucking douche bag. I can't believe I have to actually endure another night with the Major himself. I swear if he thinks he is going to try his shit at my mother's then tonight is the night people... I'll give it to him Cullen style.

"So mom whats this big announcement you have to make?" I ask.

"Not yet Edward, we'll eat first then talk OK," she says I agree and start piling my plate.

I'm fucking starving, so I start shoveling my food in my mouth. I haven't eaten all day... I always save myself on a Sunday because my mother can't half cook and well I like to eat what she cooks... a lot of it. I notice everything is silent and look up. Of course they're all looking at me in disgust. My mom, dad and Alice I'm used too but the major... nuh-uh he is not getting away with it.

"You got a problem over there Jazz man?" I say with my mouthful.

_Yes __I__'__m __a __pig__, __I __already __know __this__!_

"You're such a pig sometimes Edward," he states like I'm not fucking aware of that... what did I just say? _With __food __as __good __as __this __anyone __could __be __forgiven __for __being __a __pig__._

"And..."

"Learn some manners, my mama would tan my leather if I acted like that at the supper table," he says shaking his head.

I seriously do not know where he thinks this shit up... does he think I don't know where I am?

"Yes my mothers dinner table, so what gives you the right to comment on my eating habits? Because we could get into yours and well I don't think my mother would like to know you eat _dick__"_ I mouthed the last word... my mother did not need to have a stroke right now.

"Dang Edward, you could use a crash course in Southern Gentleman 101," he says and then gets back to his food.

I honestly don't know how much more of this I can take... what my sister sees in that douche bag I'll never know.

"Edward you are being rude to Jasper and I will not tolerate it around my table. Do you understand me?" My mom scolds me.

"Of course ma, how rude of me... I sincerely apologise to you Major Whitlock." I say and flip him my middle finger when my mother looks away.

This dinner is the last place I want to be right now. Rose has been on my ass all day, says she has found a new book keeper that will be starting in the morning and I have to be on my best behaviour or she will fire my ass... I mean that's a bit dramatic don't you think? Anyway I haven't been able to get Bella off my mind since the minute I set eyes on her. I know you all think I'm some kind of stalker creep, but there is something about that woman that has definitely piqued my interest and believe me when I tell you not many things have piqued my interest in the past so I need to find out more about her.

I don't want to text her again... she will think I'm a total loser. So I grab the bottle of wine from the middle of the table and decide the next best thing is to get wasted. I don't miss the look that Jasper gives me as I fill my glass but I ignore it.

"So how is everyone?" my father questions after he takes a bite.

Alice dives into how she has been doing at work and all her fan-fiction stuff while Jasper watches her with rapt attention. He's the weirdest fuck I've ever met and how he ever got a job in the military is beyond me, but hopefully he will be going back soon. All the while, I'm wondering what the hell it is that my parents are supposed to be announcing. I know if I push her to tell us asap she will end up not telling us at all and I need to know... I'm so impatient.

"Edward how are you?" My father asks bringing me from my thoughts.

"Can't complain dad..." I lie "...everything is well... work is good and me and Jasper here are the best of friends. What more could I ask for?" I say grinning a fake ass grin at him and taking a big slurp of my wine which is starting to serve its purpose.

"Glad to hear it son" was his only comment on my obvious sarcasm.

The conversation is flowing well throughout dessert - between the rest of them that is... I just sat there drinking more wine. Then finally my mother and father stand up and my dad taps a fork against his wine glass like he was going to make some kind of fucked up wedding speech. We all stop and turn to face them.

"Ok well I know you are all waiting on us so we won't keep you any longer," he says.

"Finally," I mutter under my breath.

He eyeballs me... crap he must of heard me. After about a full minute he rolls his eyes and continues.

"Me and your mother have decided to foster another child... I know it's a touchy subject but we believe that we succeeded in giving Edward a better life and raised him to be the fine young man he is today and after a number of long discussions we want to be able to give somebody else the chance at a decent life," he says proudly.

I was not expecting that to come out of his mouth... I don't know what I was expecting but I assure you it wasn't that. I couldn't agree more with him about them giving me a better life and raising me well but the thought of having someone as troubled as I was being my brother or sister just didn't seem appealing. I know how that sounds, I sound like a fucking hypocrite but I know how unstable I was when I first arrived here. Even though mom and dad never complained or admitted it, I know they were stressed. I stressed them out with my rebellious ways and no one is getting any younger around here. I just don't want them to have to go through all of the stress again.

My past still haunts me every day of my life and I can never escape the memories that are very much still at the forefront of my mind... and I try to forget but it never goes away. The feeling of abandonment, confusion and hurt when my parents let those people take me away into a life of further beatings and abuse has never left my soul. The only difference was that strangers did the beatings. I know it's a feeling I will feel till the day I die. I've learnt how to deal with my emotions the best I can, but I still have a hot head and fly off the handle from time to time. I don't wanna be like that but when people push my buttons I can't help it. Take the Major for instance he knows about my past because as small as Alice is she has a mouth the size of the Jersey Tunnel and she told him everything but still he continues to piss me off.

I definitely have some reservations about this fostering business, but they're my reservations so I'll keep them to myself for now. Esme and Carlisle are warm hearted, generous and the perfect foster parents for anybody and so for their sakes I'll swallow my doubts. It's not my decision at the end of the day and I don't live at home anymore so someone else might as well enjoy a life full of happiness with them. I know it's full of happiness because that's all I felt from the first day I came here and every day since even though I don't show it most of the time.

"That's great news," I say standing up, but my legs had other ideas and I fell flat on my ass.

I jump back up quick time after doing some kind of Jackie Chan move and they were all laughing at me. _Okay __maybe __it __wasn__'__t __as __Jackie __Chan __as __I __thought__._

"I-I erm... meant to do that," I stammer or slur whatever.

"Mom, dad, it's fantastic that you want to give another child a better life like you did with Edward... I'm thrilled and really happy for you," Alice chirps in hugging them both.

I finally stumble my way over hug my mom and shake my dad's hand, make my excuses and go to leave.

"Edward, how are you getting home? You can't drive in your state," Alice reminds me.

"Oh shit... I'll call a cab"-I pull out my cell but then drop it-"Al-Alice call me a ca-cab" I ask.

"It's ok Edward, Jasper will drive you home right baby?" she says looking at him with her little puppy dog eyes.

The Major agrees obviously and I'm beginning to believe that the douche would seriously throw himself under a train if my sister asked him to. _Grow __a __pair __of __ball__'__s __man_.

The ride home is awkward to say the least but thankfully it is silent because if the major says one word to me I will have to most definitely hit him in the face. I get into my apartment after several goes of trying to get the key in the hole. Dumping jacket, I make my way into my bedroom and flake out on my bed. I did contemplate jacking off but I remember Rosalie's strict instructions for me to be on full form tomorrow and as I know I will last longer with all this booze in me and will therefore be longer in getting to sleep, I know I won't sleep this out of my system in time. I don't think me having a hangover defines Rosalie's instruction. So I close my eyes and I'm out like a light.

**Thanks ****again ****for ****reading ****and ****be ****nice****... ****leave ****a ****review**** :) *****smooches***** ****till ****the ****next ****time****.**


	5. First Day On The Job

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight; everything belongs to the fabulous SM I just like to play around with the characters.**

**To my beta sleeptalker1 AKA Emma, you rock and always do a great job... thanks.**

**To my pre-readers, NicciB, Karen and the wife Kewlwhip I love all you ladies.**

**Big thanks to all my readers for taking time to read this I love you all.**

**Bpov:**

It's Sunday evening and me and my dad are sat in front of the flat screen watching the Mariners game. Well dad is watching it, I'm reading a book. I just need to relax tonight ready for my first day on the job tomorrow. I have already had a nice bubble bath, soaking my aching muscles. My ribs are still bruised but not as painful anymore, and the bruising around my eyes has turned a yellow color now, so that will be easier to cover with makeup. Dad went out and got us some of Harry Clearwater's fish fry for dinner because neither of us could be bothered to cook tonight.

Yesterday, Rose came with me to what used to be mine and Mike's apartment so I could pick up the rest of my stuff... which didn't even fill the truck. Luckily Mike wasn't there, but I wasn't too worried anyway, did you see the way Rose threw him out on Friday? I never thought me and Rosalie would've formed such a strong friendship after I left Mike, I thought she would hate me. Rose isn't the type of person to put up with any kind of bullshit, and I just thought that we would no longer be friends after I had called her to apologise. How wrong was I? She has been my rock through this and I know it's only been three day's but on the first day she was round saving me from another beating, plying me with Tequila and being everything a friend should be.

Today I have been into Port Angeles shopping and even though I loath shopping I had to get kitted out for work. Thankfully I still had some savings that Mike hadn't found out about and dad loaned me the rest. I also had to go to the trusty eye doctor and get myself some new reading glasses... they are pretty smart. I hate wearing glasses, but can't bring myself to put contacts in. The whole thought of putting something in my eye gives me the creeps. It's stupid I know but I don't like things near my eyes... so glasses will have to do.

"So Bells, you looking forward to tomorrow?" my dad asks.

I put my book down on the coffee table, "Uh... yeah I think so. I mean yes, I am."

"You don't sound so sure, if your feeling nervous it's totally normal" he takes a drink of his beer "it's been a while since you've been in that working environment."

"I'm a little nervous I suppose; I just don't know what to expect. Rose and Emmett are my friends, and I want to be professional and do my job well... and most of all I don't want to let them down. Especially Rose...she has been so good to me these last few days."

"I know kiddo, but you'll do great I know you will. You always give everything your best, and that's all anybody can expect of you," he smiles at me.

"Thanks dad..." I get up and give him a kiss on the cheek "...I'm going to bed."

"Bella, its only eight-thirty," he states the obvious.

"I know dad, but I wanna be well rested," I say as I make an escape to my room.

I get into bed and my mind wanders to Edward again, like it has done a lot since I set eyes on him. It's like I'm obsessed with the man and that is not good. I need to stop thinking about him and get on with my life. I've only been away from my abusive husband for three days, and I need to get my head straight.

I wake to the sound of my alarm, jump straight out of bed and go shower. My dad is already at the station as he has an early shift today. Once I'm out I put on black pants with a white button down shirt tucked in and a suit type jacket. I opted for a pair of black flat shoes because heels I'm guessing would not be appropriate for the garage type environment and plus I'm a fucking klutz.

I head downstairs, get myself a coffee and make an English muffin for breakfast. As I eat I read the local paper, nothing much going on in good old Forks... _Shocking!_ How my dad even has to go to work in this town is beyond me, nothing ever happens... like ever. I make a start on my makeup. Eventually I cover the bruises, but feel like I have a fuck-ton of shit on my face. I'm not used to wearing makeup, but I will have to endure it. I can't roll up at work looking like a small town boxer... I don't think that would be good for business. Once I'm finished with my face and my coffee I brush my teeth, grab my Jacket and keys then leave.

As I pull up outside the garage, Rose is out working on the fore court and I can see Emmett inside working on a car and next to him there is another guy with his head under a hood. Rose hears my rusty Chevy pull up and smiles a shit eating grin at me... I can't help but wear the same smile. I park up and exit the truck as I slam the door it gets the attention of Em and the other man.

"Bella, good to see you again," Em bellows over, waving with what looks like a spanner. I give him a wave back.

"Morning B, how are you?" Rose asks as she goes to hug me but thinks again, she is covered in grease. She has her long blond locks scraped back into a pony tail, a black tank top on with her overalls but she has the arms of the overalls tied around her waist.

"Good morning to you too, I'm great... a bit nervous but good," I admit.

"Nervous? Why the hell are you nervous girl? Your gonna be fine... ok." She starts walking us over to Em.

"Emmett, good to see you. I'm sorry about the other night at..."

"Bella, don't you dare apologise when there is nothing for you to apologise for ok?" he pulls me into a bone crushing hug "we owe you one for coming to work for us, seriously your a life saver." He lets me go and thankfully he is not as dirty as Rose so I'm clean still.

"No problem at all Em, I'm grateful for the opportunity," I say giving him a smile.

"ARO!" Rose shouts, "get over here."

He comes walking over with some swagger. He is dressed more or less the same as Rose and Em except the men are wearing wife beaters with their overalls tied round there waist. He is about six foot, has a bit of a tan going on which he must have got somewhere else, never enough sun in Forks for a tan... why do you think I'm so damn pastey?

"Aro, this is Bella our new book keeper. Bella, this is Aro one of our mechanics," she introduces us.

"Nice to meet you Bella," he says with a deep raspy voice as he takes a latex glove off that he is wearing and shakes my hand.

"Nice to meet you too, Aro," I say giving him a small smile. He winks at me, and I feel my knees may just give way. Aro is gorgeous tall, dark, handsome and ripped. His eyes are like a bright hazel color and his lips are plump and pink.

I turn my eyes away from him quickly as I hear loud music and tyre's screeching. They land on a silver motor coming into the lot. It has tinted windows so I can't see who it is, but make a mental note that this person is a jackass for driving like that. I look at Rose, who looks pissed, and then to Emmett and Aro who have smirks plastered on their faces.

I turn my attention back to the car, the door opens and a man steps out, but his back is to me. He is wearing overalls so he obviously works here. My eyes travel up the back of his body and then I notice hair. Wild, unruly hair. I gasp because there is only one person I have ever seen hair like that on.

_You have got be fucking kidding me! It can't be._

He closes the car door, turns to face us and starts walking towards us. I look away quickly, scared that when I look up I'm going to see...

"Edward, your late," I hear Rose say.

_Fuck!_

"Gimme a break Rose, I had this whole family fucked up dinner yesterday and..." he stopped mid sentence.

My eyes betray me and look up at him. He is standing in the middle of the parking lot, stock still gazing at me. I try to look away but I can't... once again my eyes are drawn to this man. He smiles at me and finally my eyes look away from him, but I can feel my cheeks burning up.

"Bella?" Edward says as he walks straight up to me "how are you?"

"She is fine Edward, how about you leave her alone and go make a start on what I actually pay you for. Oh.. and I'll warn you right now, you upset Bella again in anyway I will fire your ass quicker than" she snaps her fingers "that."

"Rose it's fine honestly, Edward didn't upset me on Friday and if we're all going to be working together, I don't want any bad feelings between any of us," I say.

Rose gives me a weird look. "Ok B, but I know what he is like. He always puts his big foot in shit... so any problems you tell me ok."

_Over protective much._

Edward hangs his head and walks towards the garage. I watch as Em and Aro do the whole hand shake/ man hug thing. They all get to laughing and joking as Rose leads me through the garage. I glance over my shoulder and Edward is looking at me again, so I smile at him and he seems to relax.

"Ok this is your office," Rose says as she leads me into a small room that is cluttered with papers, files and car parts.

I chuckle. "It's perfect," I say taking a good look around.

"I know it's not much, it's all I got but its all yours. I will give you some time to get sorted, make it your own kinda thing. I'll come back in about half an hour and go through some stuff with you," she says then just leaves me in there alone.

I sit in the chair looking around the mess, mentally figuring out where things should go. If it's my little space, and believe me it's little, then I will make it my own. I take my Jacket off, sling it over the back of the chair and roll my shirt sleeves up. I notice a radio on the end of the desk so I turn it on, turn it up and close the door.

I start with all the papers and files everywhere. I was in finance long enough to know what is important and needs keeping. Once the desk is semi-clear, I start with the car parts and put them on the floor near the door because lets be serious here they don't need to be in my office. There is a tall shelving unit and a filing cabinet at the back of the room, and so I set out all the file folders on the shelves. I open the filing cabinet drawers and its full of clients information. I pull the first folder I see out. I open it and its got all the drivers information, M.O.T certificates, receipts... looks like these have been kept in fairly good shape.

I notice also on the desk is an appointment book and a telephone, so I'm guessing this is where the appointments are taken. As I'm looking through the book I hear a knock on the door. I get up, turn the radio down which is now playing _Gaga, Born This Way_, and open the door.

It's Rose, she comes in and we sit down. She talks me through what is needed and admits that they are not up to date with the last few months, so she would like me to get that sorted first... also seen as I'll be working in here would I mind answering the phone, taking appointments. I tell her I don't mind at all.

"Oh and Bella?" she says lingering in the doorway "Alice is meeting me at lunch, do you want to join us? We're just going to "The Bloated Toad" nowhere special."

"Um... yeah sounds good, just come and get me when your ready." I see the parts on the floor which reminds me "Oh.. Rose, take them out with you..." I point to the pile of metal "...out there is where the grease stays," I laugh.

"Sure thing, I know you like a clean space." She chuckles, picks all the parts up and leaves again.

Pleased that everything is tidy I make my way out through the garage and to the truck to get my glasses. I lean over the drivers side to the glove compartment, open it and take them out. I put them on and check myself in the wing mirror before closing the door and locking it up. As I'm walking away I see something at the front of the truck... a foot.

_What the fuck?_

I walk back over round to the front of my truck, and there are two feet sticking out from underneath. I know for a fact I never run anybody down on the way to work, so I squat down at the side of them and pull one of the feet and what do you know... out comes a body on a board thing with wheels. To my surprise it's Edward, I thought it would be Emmett.

"Would you care to tell me just what exactly you are doing underneath my truck?" I ask cocking my head to the side.

"Um... well... I was just..." he runs his fingers through his hair "I just wanted to make sure its safe for you to be driving," he finally spits out.

"Well you could've just asked Edward, I don't bite," I say flirtatiously.

"Mmm, don't you?" he asks suggestively.

What am I doing? I stand up from the crouch I was in and make a hasty dash back to the confines of my office. I get my head stuck in the books, so I don't have to think about what just happened. There was something about him all covered in oil, under my truck, making sure its safe for me to drive that turned me into a flirt. Jesus Christ I have never flirted with anyone in my whole life. I would have felt too awkward, but there it was and it just rolled off my fucking tongue, like its something I do everyday.

A couple of hours later, Rose comes to get me for lunch. We walk out on to the forecourt where there is a small woman, who looks kinda pixie like stood with a man who looks a bit like a cowboy.

"Hi, I'm Alice... Edwards sister," the pixie chimes and she skips up to me and gives me a hug "your Bella right?"

"Um... yeah I'm Bella. Nice to meet you Alice," I say.

"This is my boyfriend, Jasper," she says motioning to the other man with her arm.

"Hello Bella, its a pleasure to meet you," he says in a thick southern accent... reminds me of Gail. "I'm Jasper Whitlock."

"Pleased to meet you too," I say as he lifts my hand to his mouth and kisses it.

"Don't you mean to say Major dick licker Whitlock?" Edward says walking over to join us.

I scowl at him, because that was totally rude. I wonder what his problem is with him, then something hits me like a smack in the face. Major... that's what he was talking about in his text. Oh my god, I can't believe I thought he was talking about his peen, I'm such a perv. Why would I think that?

"Please don't start your bullshit again Edward, I'm not in the mood," Jasper says.

Rose, Alice and myself just walk off, get in Rose's Expedition and set of for lunch. The ride over is quiet but as we wait for our meals we get to talking about the usual girl stuff. Alice is saying that she is worried about the state of Jasper and Edward's relationship, and wishes that they could just be at least civilised to one and other.

"So how come they don't get on? Was there something that triggered off there beef?" I ask intrigued, as the waitress brings us our food.

"I think it was when we first started going out, Edward and Jazz had both been drinking. Edward was watching Jazz's every move. He was just looking out for me, but Jazz took it the wrong way and confronted Edward about it. They ended up fighting and they have never been the same since. Jasper tries to get along with Edward, but he is so stubborn and never lets anything go," she explains.

"They both can be total fucking douche bags when they want to be," Rose blurts out.

"Oh I see, so do you think they will ever work through there shit and get over it for your sake?" I ask.

"Who knows Bella? I certainly hope so, I need them both and I love them both its just hard putting up with there shit. They were nearly at blows last night around my mothers dinner table... its stupid" she takes a mouth full of food before she adds "Edward just got totally wasted and fell over."We all laughed and carried on eating. I don't know why I'm so interested in Edward and his beef with Jasper. It's none of my business and I have no right to fish for information, but I see this as a perfect opportunity to find more about the man I can't take my mind from. So far he is sounding like a total head case in all honesty.

We finish our food, pay the cheque and head back to the garage. We are laughing and joking about stuff me and Rose used to get up to in college as we pulled up back at the shop. We exit the car and notice that things are getting heavy with Edward and Jasper, but stay put to watch from a far. Jasper is all up in Edwards face, and they are having some kind of slagging match. Me, Rose and Alice just lean against the expedition thinking they were gonna get up in each others face and then go their separate ways.

Boy were we wrong!

Jasper swung his arm round and clocked Edward in the side of the face, which in return caused Edward to charge at Jasper. They are both now rolling around on the floor, I hear the distinct sound of material rip. Edward is now kinda shirtless, still tussling with Jasper on the floor and it looks hot. Edward gets a punch into Jasper's face then grabs him by the scruff of the neck to pull him up, but then Jasper's shirt rips and all of a sudden its like my vision has turned into slow motion.

I narrow my eyes at them trying to get a better vision of them. Edward has got grease on his biceps and a bit on his face. He is also extremely sweaty. Jasper has a cut on the side of his face probably from Edward's hit. All of a sudden I hear a growl of some sort rip through Edward's chest and he flies at Jasper and again there on the floor. I wipe my mouth because I'm sure I'm fucking drooling.

Edwards body is toned, with a perfect six pack and pecks that I now want to lick. Jasper's torso is like Edward's but has a bit more color to his skin. I watch both of their bodies move, the way their rib cage turns as they roll around. Then I notice Edward has a tattoo down the side of his body, but I'm too far away and I can't read it. I have to get closer, before I think about it my feet are carrying me a few steps closer.

"Bella, come here," I hear Rose whisper, which makes me stop and go back to the car.

"This is fucking hot," Rose says. I look at them both and their eyes are glued to the men.

"I need a drink," I whisper and they both laugh at me.

All of a sudden Emmett comes running out of the garage, trying to get in between them. Somehow Emmett's shirt gets ripped also and I'm praising the fucking lord right now for this event... he is buff, ripped, stacked.

They are all groaning and grunting, it's animalistic and I won't lie, it's doing something to me downstairs if you get my drift. I tear my eyes away to look at Rose and Alice. Rose is staring at them twiddling her hair and Alice is just gaping at them with her mouth hanging open.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I hear Aro shout.

I whip my head back round to the fight so fast I think a pull a muscle. My mouth opens on it's own when I see Aro get the hose and start spraying them with water. I watch as the vision goes back into slow motion, water cascading down their bare chest's. Edward stands up and flicks his head, water droplets flying off in every direction and I think I just came.

Jasper stands up, he is drenched and so is Emmett. Us girls finally snap out of our half naked man trance and head over to them. They all stop what they are doing and look at us. I'm sure they are looking at me because I really don't know that my legs are holding me up right. My legs are weak people, and yours would be too if you had just witnessed this.

"What do you think your doing?" Rose says now like she is pissed off, but I know she enjoyed that little show just as much as I did.

"Sorry babe, its these two" he points to Edward and Jasper "I knew it wouldn't be long before the handbags came out," he chuckled

"Save it, I don't wanna hear it." She walks off and Em being Em follows her.

Alice runs over to Jasper inspecting his face. "You ok Jazz?" she asks him before kissing his cheek.

I look at Edward who's eyes are again burning into mine. I see a drop of water or sweat... _who cares... _running down his neck slowly and then over his Adam's apple. I gulp and look away quickly before my tongue has chance to get anywhere fucking near that.

"Y-you alright?" I ask looking at Edward.

He smiles at me. "I'm just fine Bella, thanks for asking." His voice is like liquid sex.

I nod then turn on my heel and make my way to my office. Once in there I unbutton a few of my button's on my shirt. I feel like I can't breath properly or I'm hypo-fucking-ventilating. I fling myself down into the chair and start laughing to myself. The way me and the girls just stood there watching them fight, to me it wasn't like fighting it was kinda like soft porn and that shit has turned me on.

The rest of the day has gone without incident. Thank god because I don't think I could take anymore experience's like that today... in the future of course... fuck I would pay good money to see that.

Rose and Em left around half an hour ago to go to the bank and run some errands. It's leaving time now so I finish up my stuff and head out to my truck. As I open the door a hand pushes it shut again and it rests on the roof. I turn around and Edward is there peering down at me.

"Whats up?" I ask sheepishly. I am close to him... really fucking close.

"I just want to apologise again for the other night and for what you had to witness today. You must think I'm a total douche."

"Edward, like I told you before, you do not have to apologise for something that wasn't your fault ok, and what happened today was" I look at my feet "pretty entertaining," I say through a chuckle.

I feel Edward put a finger under my chin to lift my head up to face him again. "Listen Bella, I know that I don't know you, but please don't look down. You should hold your head up high, your a beautiful woman."

_Holy shit he said beautiful again... I'm not used to this. Don't run Bella, do not run._

"Thanks Edward, I-I gotta go, but I'll see you tomorrow," I say looking into his eyes again.

He brushes his thumb over my cheek, and I can't help feeling that we are having a moment.

He blinks and shakes his head slightly, "See you tomorrow."

And with that he turns and walks away from me without a second look.

**Thanks again for reading, please leave me a review with any thoughts or feelings. *smooches* till the next time...**


	6. Winning,Wind ups and Wet dreams

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight all rights belong to the fabulous S.M.**

**Beta'd by Sleeptalker1 AKA Emma, thanks babe and I hope you feel better soon the h00rs miss you.**

**Big thanks to my twitter entourage I love you all hard! Most of all big thanks to you, the readers for reading my little story.**

**Epov:**

"Fuck," I shout as I notice the time on my alarm clock, I'm late.

I jump out of bed fast and run into the bathroom. Rosalie is going to have my balls people. I turn the shower on, kick off my boxers and step in. The scolding water feels immense on my naked body. I realise that time is not on my god damn side this morning so, there goes my chance to jack off. I usually do it everyday to relieve stress but not today when I really need too. I wash quickly, get out and brush my teeth... twice... morning breath - I hate it.

I'm ready and out the door in like ten minutes. I stop at the coffee shop on the way, seen as though I was in such a rush this morning I didn't feel my slight headache from last nights festivities._ Ahh__,_ last night, well that was interesting. I'm still not sure about this adoption slash foster business. It's not that I'm opposed to the idea because Carlisle and Esme are caring beautiful people, but I need to find a way for them to just think about it more before they rush into anything. Lets face it none of us are getting any younger.

While I'm waiting for my coffee my cell beeps indicating a text.

_***I came 1st... big fucking opportunities coming my way bro, home at around 7 wanna go for a drink?***_

Get in! I knew he could do it, I'm so proud of him. Growing up, Jake was always into cars. He fixed up an old rabbit when he was like fourteen and drove it round La Push like he was the fucking man. Billy hated it given his circumstances but like I said before Billy let it slide, as long as Jake was happy... he was happy. It was when he got his drivers licence that he decided driving was his thing, he said he got a thrill out of driving at top speed, the adrenalin and the rush he got from it made him realise he wanted to drive professionally. I was behind him one hundred percent, he has a knack for it and he is phenomenal. I can't help but laugh though when I read the text again. Although I know exactly what he's talking about, I can't help but smirk knowing that I'm going to wind Jake up a bit over his unfortunate word choices.

I compose a reply.

***Really dude cuming 1st isnt anything to boast about. You know the lady should get hers 1st lmao***

I know he's going to give me some shit back, but that's us. It's how our friendship works. My cell beeps again.

_***Well even if I was talking about that at least I would have gotten some***_

Fucker, I knew he'd pull some shit like that. But he's right and before my mind wanders to brown eyes and suckable pink lips-okay almost before it wanders-I type back my congratulations knowing I don't have time for morning of texts ribbing each other.

***Awesome dude I new u cud win it! ****U wanna go to Junction Roadhouse?***

We need to fucking celebrate and seen as there are no bars in Forks... like... at all, we like to go to the Junction Roadhouse in Port Angeles. It's not too far out of town, and it's a great place to chill and relax. They have live music on every night, the drinks are affordable and every now and then on a Sunday night the lads get me down to open mic night. I hate singing, but the peer pressure is a bitch, so I just do it anyway.

I finally get my long awaited coffee, and make my way back to the Volvo. I sit in my drivers seat and take two aspirin. I'm gonna need them for when Rose tear's me a new one. Once I've done that, I turn my music up-but not quite as loud as usual due to the headache-and set off to work which is literally two streets away. I put my foot down and speed round into the parking lot. I park up, turn the music off and get out a lot slower than necessary. I can just feel Rosalie's stare burning a whole in my fucking back, that woman can be fierce when she wants to be. She scares me a little... just a little.

I turn around slowly and start to walk towards the garage. I look over to Emmett and Aro who are wearing smirks, they know I'm in for it. I start to smirk back at them, but then I see... Bella.

_What the... It isn't Rose's stare after all._

She looks fucking amazing, I stand still taking in her beauty. She's wearing a suit type outfit, her hair is flowing over her shoulders. She is looking down again, why does she look down all the time? I hate it... it bothers me. As I'm looking at her it's as if my surroundings disappear and all I can see is her. I just don't know what it is about this woman that makes me lose all sense of reality.

"Edward, your late," Rose says bringing me out of my Bella filled mist.

"Gimme a break Rose, I had this whole family fucked up dinner and..." I stop mid sentence as Bella's eyes look up to meet my gaze.

She looks nervous and beautiful... fuck she's so beautiful. I need to move or something, I'm just stood in the middle of the parking lot like a fucking douche. I suck in a shaky breath and walk up to her.

"Bella, how are you?" I ask her giving her a smile.

Bella doesn't even get a chance to answer me because Rose gets in there first.

"She is fine Edward, how about you leave her alone and go make a start on what I actually pay you for. Oh... and I'll warn you right now, you upset Bella again in any way I will fire your ass quicker than-" she clicks her fingers "-that," Rose says over dramatically as always.

I'm seriously starting to believe that Rose hates me. She is constantly on my back about every damn thing you can think about. I like her she has... _spunk_, but when you're on the receiving end of her hissy fits all the time she starts to get on your nerves... believe me. I was just about to tell her nicely to shut the fuck up when...

"Rose, its fine honestly. Edward did not upset me on Friday and if we're all going to be working together, I don't want any bad feeling between any of us," the brown eyed beauty says.

I mean the woman is right... hold up, working together? Bella is the new accountant! Now it makes sense why Rose was on my ass all weekend she knew Bella would be starting here. Why did they not tell me? I hear Rose saying something about me putting my foot in it all the time, I furrow my brow and walk off towards Em and Aro.

"Dude, what the hell was that?" Aro asks.

"What the hell was what?" I take my jacket off and hang it on a peg on the wall.

"He means... why the fuck did you just stand still in the middle of the lot for about five minutes staring at Bella?" Emmett clarifies wiping his oily hands on a rag.

"I don't fucking know, all I know is I can't take my eyes from the woman-" I glance back over at her and she and Rose are coming this way "-Shes gorgeous." The word comes out before my mind has time to process what I've just said.

"You got it bad dude, but I agree with you, she is a hot piece of ass," Aro says through a laugh and jabs me in the shoulder.

I can't help but feel like I wanna punch Aro for saying she is a hot piece of ass, but I laugh along with him and Em anyway because I've hardly said ten words to Bella. I have to stop with this obsession, that's what its coming too... obsession. I stare at her intensively for no reason-well I do have a reason, she's the most beautiful girl there is-I steal her cell number and all weekend I've not been able to get her out of my head. I had to get wasted last night at my mothers dinner table to stop myself from texting her _and _to endure the Majors fine company. There must be something wrong with me... I'm sick. Jesus Christ the woman has just got out of an abusive relationship, who knows what state her head is in, and here I come along stalking her of sorts. No wonder she fucking ran off on Friday night, I would've done too if the roles had been reversed.

Rose leads Bella past us up towards the office, I find my eyes are back on her again. I try to look away, I swear I do but I can't. Bella glances back at me over her shoulder and gives me the warmest smile I've ever seen. I relax instantly which is weird because I didn't know I was even tense. When they are out of sight my eyes decide they can move again and land on the two douche bags who are both fluttering their eyelashes at me. I wave them off and go start work. As I'm looking for a jack I notice a beastly truck in the lot.

"Yo Em, what the fuck is that?-" He looks at me confused "-that ugly rusting piece of shit." I point to the thing.

"Oh, that's Bella's truck," he chuckles.

"Is that fucking thing even safe for her to be driving?" I ask concernedly.

"Chill Edward, Bell's has been driving that for a while now and she's had no problem so far," he says and gets back to work.

Fuck this, I need to give this truck the once over if Bella drives it. It needs scrapping if you ask me. Her husband let her drive around in this? That guy really needs it handing to him, as if beating her up wasn't enough, he let her risk her life everyday driving in this. I hope to god I never set eyes on this jackass.

I get my kit and stroll over to the truck, on the outside it's dropping to bits. I slide under the front end to get a better look at the engine which seems to be in pretty good condition. The exhaust is rusty and got some holes in it. I dread to think what this actually sounds like when its running. As I'm checking over the breaks and some other stuff I feel a hand grab my leg and pull me out.

_Mary mother of Jesus!_

She's wearing glasses._ She__'__s wearing glasses. Calm down Cullen, breath._

It takes all of my strength not to grab her, and have my way with her right here in the lot. I have a thing for glasses, and she looks hot. She is crouched down at the side of me her arms resting on her knees.

"Would you care to tell me just what exactly you are doing underneath my truck?" she asks and cocks her head to the side a little looking right into my eyes.

"Um... well... I was just..." I'm a stuttering idiot, I run my fingers through my hair "... I just wanted to make sure its safe for you to be driving," I finally get out.

Bella must think I'm a total asshat. With everything else I have done to her, I go and say I'm making sure its _safe_ for her like I'm some overprotective father.

I need to see a therapist and that's that.

"Well you could've just asked Edward, I don't bite," she says suggestively and Cullen Jr has woken the fuck up.

_Is she flirting with me? Cause it sure as hell sounded like it._

"Mmm, don't you?" I flirt back.

She looks at me for about three seconds then stands up and hurries back inside.

_Shit! Why did I have to fucking say that._

And Cullen strikes again. I hit myself in the head with the palm of my hand. I knew I should of jacked off this morning, I'm as stressed as a motherfucker and now I've managed to upset her again. My dick is so hard its almost painful. How is it possible that one woman can make me so stressed but so turned on at the same damn time. I don't mean anything Bella does makes me stressed, it's what I become when she is around. I don't feel like me when she is near, I feel like I need to protect her or some shit. I know I can't just go around and start acting all protective of someone I barely know. Hell... she fucking runs off almost every time I speak to her, working with her is going to be difficult.

Thankfully the rest of the morning goes without further incident. I go for a piss and when I'm on my way back out I hear people talking.

"Hi Bella, It's a pleasure to meet you." _You've got to be fucking kidding me. _"I'm Jasper Whitlock."

Can anybody please tell me why the major is here? This is the fourth day in a fucking row I've had the pleasure of seeing him.

"Why me?" I whisper looking up to the sky.

_I've officially cracked! I'm insane!_

"Pleased to meet you too." I hear Bella's sweet honey voice saying as I walk up to them.

Oh no you don't country boy, trying to charm my brown eyed beauty... not on my watch.

"Don't you mean to say Major dick licker Whitlock?" I intervene chuckling a bit because I find myself highly fucking amusing.

I stop laughing as soon as I see the scowl that Bella is wearing on her face. She looks almost disgusted with me which I don't like, but once again Cullen Jr betrays me and gets as hard as fucking stone. Her scowl soon softens and she starts to blush for some unforeseen reason she looks like realization has hit her about something, what I have no idea.

"Please don't start your bullshit again Edward, I'm not in the mood," Major says with attitude.

I stand here having a stare off with the Major and by the time we are finished I notice that Rose and my sister have kidnapped must have gone to lunch. I fight off the urge to text Bella and ask her if she is ok, my sister can be a handful.

"So Jasper, when you going back out in service?" Aro asks like he's really fucking interested.

I just hope it's soon, I need a break from him. I'm pretty sure all this major hate started the day he thought I was ogling my sister. Of course, Alice had already told him about my situation with the Cullen's, so he must have presumed that just because we are not blood related, I wanted to hit on her. He is a sick fuck for that thought ever crossing his mind, let alone having the bare faced cheek to confront me about it.

"I'm getting called next month, I got the call two weeks ago. I still gotta tell Alice yet it's hard to find the right time..." he says full of sadness but I butt in.

"She has a right to fucking know! For some reason she worships the ground you walk on."

"Edward, stay out of this. Its got nothing to do with you," he says taking his voice up a notch louder.

_No he did not just raise his voice to me!_

"It has everything to fucking do with me, she is my sister and if you don't tell her today then I will," I say and I fucking mean it too.

Two weeks that clown has known he is going back and he ain't had the decency to tell Alice yet. What planet does he live on? She is stupidly in love with him and deserves to know. I know it will be hard for her to see him go again. He was posted in Iraq for nearly two years and just came back on leave about four months ago. Alice waited for him then and she will wait for him again. As much as I don't particularly like the guy my sister loves him and by him not telling her this he is disrespecting her.

"Edward, I'll tell her when the time is right-"

"There is never a right time Jazz, Eddie's right you just need to tell her straight up. Alice is a tough cookie she can handle it," Emmett says patting the Major on the shoulder.

I leave the three stooges and go into the back office... well Bella's office to check the appointment book. I open the door and the whole place is tidy and actually looks like an office. I see Bella's jacket hanging over the back of the chair and before I know whats even happening, it's in my hands pressed against my nose and I'm inhaling her scent. It's a beautiful scent of fresh flowers with a hint of coconut. When my mind finally catches up to what the hell I'm doing I put the jacket back and exit the office quickly.

_What is wrong with me? Sniffing someones jacket... definitely need therapy._

"So Edward, whats it like having Bella here? You made her run off lately?" the Major asks smirking at me.

_Oh no! He did not just fucking go there._

"Jasper, I suggest you shut the hell up, unless you want me to rearrange your motherfucking face," I snarl at him.

"Oh, relax will you-" he laughs "-I'm just playing with you."

I stalk up to him so I'm right in his face. "A bit of advice for you... small boys should never play with the big boys, they tend to get hurt," I say and shove him.

I knew this was coming since Friday, me and the Major coming to blows once again. He thinks he is fucking funny pushing my buttons looking for a reaction and no matter how hard I try not to give him one I just can't help myself. Maybe this is what we need, a big ole blow out, get everything out of our systems, all the pent up frustration. Then maybe we could get along, who knows.

"Don't push me Edward," he says calmly.

"Or else what?" I look over his shoulder and see Rose's expedition come into view. "Oh look, Alice is on her way back. I think there's something I need to tell her," I say smugly.

I did not expect what happened next, the Major fucking right hooked me. I am not down for that shit. I charge at him knocking him to the floor, I get in a good shot while I'm on top of him. He grabs a hold of my top trying his best to roll me over. He finally manages to use all his strength to flip me over and we are now essentially rolling around on the tarmac. Some how he has managed to rip my top and I notice his is also ripped... _what the fuck?_

We go at it for a while longer till I feel Emmett's mammoth body on top of me. We're not even fighting now we are seriously just rolling around on the floor like a bunch of fucking pansy's. I don't know how this has happened, but Emmett has no top on now. Why exactly are we doing this again? I was just about to tell them enough is enough when I feel freezing cold water thrown all over me and Aro's shouting for us to stop.

We all get too our feet and I see that Bella, Rose and Alice are making there way over to us. Rose is pissed at us as usual and my sister goes straight to the Major seeing if he's ok... it's cool Alice, I'm fine! Bella stands next to me looking at me.

"Y-you alright?" she asks me in that sexy honeyed voice of hers.

I smile at the beauty before me. "I'm just fine Bella, thanks for asking."

Bella makes her way inside back to work, and I get on with my afternoon load. I was just finishing up for the day when I saw Bella leaving and before I could think I'm over at her truck shutting the door as she attempts to get in. I look down at her and give her a small smile.

"Whats up?" she quizzes.

"I just wanted to apologise again for the other night, and what you had to witness today. You must think I'm a total douche."

She chuckles at me and tells me to stop apologising and there she goes again looking down at the floor, I can't take it no more. I place my finger under her chin and lift her head so she is looking at me. I tell her she is beautiful and she should hold her head high, I know I have no right saying that to her but I needed to tell her.

She thanks me, tells me I'll see her tomorrow and then leaves. I watch her drive away in that death truck and just pray that I will indeed see her tomorrow.

"Hey Aro, me and Jake are heading to the Junction tonight fancy a beer?" I shout to Aro who is locking up.

"Yeah sure. What time you heading there?"

"About half seven, meet me at mine. Paul's driving."

"Cool, catch you later then... what about Em? Is he coming?"

"Nah, you know he's on a tight leash with Rose." We both laugh and go our separate ways home.

"Who's round is it?" Jake asks while downing the rest of his beer.

"It's mine, same again?" I say standing up.

"Yeah and get us some shots too," Jake adds throwing me a wink.

I roll my eyes and head to the bar. I order our drinks and stand waiting for them, the place is pretty crowded for a Monday night.

"Hi there," I hear a woman say.

I turn my head to my right and I see fucking Victoria "Ugh hi."

_Why the fuck is she here?_

"Well, that's no way to greet a lady is it Edward?"

I look around frantically. "Lady? I don't see no lady."

"Very funny Ed, you know we had fun last time. We could have some fun again," she says trailing her finger down the front of my shirt "you know you want me."

Bella crosses my mind. "We could but I don't think my girlfriend would approve."

_Wait! What? Girlfriend... where did that come from?_

Her face falls. "Oh, since when does Edward Cullen have girlfriends?"

"Since now, it's all very new," I lie. "So I would like for you not to offer yourself up on a plate for me."

I pick up the tray of drinks that is now on the bar and head back over to our booth without even looking back over at Vic. I hand the drinks out and we down our shots. Why did I say girlfriend? I'm screwed... I told Vic the last time we hooked up that I don't do girlfriends and now I just blurt out that I have one when clearly I don't, but what worries me more is that I thought of Bella when I said it. I know I told Victoria I was with someone so that she may leave me alone now, but did I think of Bella and say it because I want her to be mine, to be my girlfriend.

"Yo dude," Aro shouts "you still with us?" Him, Jake and Paul start laughing.

"Shit sorry, what did I miss? I was daydreaming or whatever..."

"You still got Bella on your mind?" Aro asks.

"Bella? Who's Bella," Jake intervenes.

"She started working at the garage today, one of Rose's friends," Aro starts to explain. "And believe me she is a hot little thing."

"Yeah, shes the new accountant, I met her first on Friday night at Emmett's." I say.

"Dude, you've been banging some new chick and you never told me?" Jake says with a sad face "and here I was thinking we were tight," he starts to laugh.

"I'm not banging anything,"

"Well if I were you Eddie boy, I'd start soon, she may have caught the attention of someone else" he waggles his eyebrows at me "relax, I'm just playing. I can tell your hung up on her though."

"Wow she must really be something if my boy is this into her," Jake says.

"I'm not that into her..."

"How long have we known each other Edward? I can see it in your face you like her."

"Jake just drop it will you, in fact all of you drop it. It's complicated," I spit out.

They all hold their hands up. "Whoa, ok we'll drop it," Jake claims and takes a swig of his beer.

Jake and Paul tell us all about the trip to New England and Jake's races. I'm happy for Jake I really am, but I'm just not in the mood to be here anymore. That whole thing with Vic has caught me off guard. Last week I would have took her out back and fucked her up against the wall. I'm changing and I don't know why. Ever since I clapped eyes on Bella, she has made my head spin and I'm now questioning everything I do.

"Hey guys, I'm gonna shoot," I announce.

"I'm fucked and need my bed too, lets go," Jake says standing.

Paul and Aro agree and we make our way back out to Paul's range rover. The drive back is filled with silence which is weird for us, it's normally full of us cracking lame ass jokes. I welcome the silence this time, my head is just not in the right frame of mind these days.

They drop me off first and I enter my apartment. I grab a soda from the fridge and head straight to bed.

"_Yes__,__ Bella__,__ you look so good riding my cock," I say as Bella grinds her pussy on my dick._

_I reach up and start to palm her pert tits, taking her nipples between my thumb and forefinger rolling them._

"_Damn Edward__,__ you feel so good inside me... ungfffff, yes__,__" Bella moans out._

_I stop her movements and flip her over so she is on all fours as I line my cock up to her tight entrance and slam into her hard. She grabs a hold of my headboard as I continue to pound her sweet pussy from behind. I grab her ass cheeks and push them apart so I can get deeper into her. She is making all kinds of sexy groaning noises. I notice her hand trails down over her flat stomach to her pussy as she starts to rub her clit feverishly._

"_Yes! Harder baby, fuck me harder... I'm close," she screams._

"_Ungggg, yeah. You like that?" I ask as I slap her ass._

"_Yessssssssssss," she screams as I feel her pussy clamp down on my cock._

_She rocks her body back into mine as she rides out her orgasm and I feel my balls tightening... I'm so close..._

"Fuck, yes Bella," I scream out and my eyes shoot open.

My eyes dart around the room which I now realise is my bedroom. I dripping with sweat, I pull the covers from over me and realise that I have just spunked all over myself.

_What the fuck just happened? Cullen your a pervert!_

I notice the clock says one-thirty, so I get up go into my bathroom, clean myself up and get back in bed. As I lay there I start laughing at myself. I just had the hottest dream ever and cum all over myself without anyone touching me. Bella riding my cock was the sexiest thing my eyes have ever had the pleasure of looking at, and even though it was just a dream, I will make it reality. I will win her over, be with her and take care of her if it's the last thing I do.

**Thanks again for reading, please leave a little review for me because I like them and they make me giddy LOL.**


	7. The Voice That Filled My Heart

_**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing Twilight; all rights belong to SM.**_

_**Big thanks to Jasper's woman and all my twitter darlings.**_

_**Okay, so I want to apologise for this taking me so long! I had to put it on hiatus for a while as the creative juices weren't flowing as well as they should of done! I will try and update more often from now on but RL is a bitch and gets in my way sometimes!**_

_**Hope you enjoy this long awaited chapter and hope you think it was worth the wait!**_

_**BellaPov:**_

The past few weeks have flown by, I've been working at the garage Monday to Friday and then been working at the station with my dad all day Saturday's. I'm tired, so tired but I have to keep busy to keep my mind from the mental scars Mike has left me with. It has been getting to me a lot more the last few days since I received a letter from Renee my mother for all intensive purposes.

Renee has never been a mother to me. She left my dad and I when I was only five years old without a word to any of us. I don't remember much because I was so young when she left but my dad has always been truthful with me about her. He told me that from the moment I was born she couldn't bring herself to bond with me, she never wanted kids and got unlucky. Her and my dad married at a young age and weren't really in love with each other, both just scared of being alone, that's what dad told me anyway.

Dad said he was the one who did all the night feeds and diaper changes as Renee just couldn't be bothered, it was _that_ simple. It hurts me to think that my mother didn't want me from birth, I mean the woman carried me for nine months and still nothing, she felt no connection to me what so ever. Charlie was and still is the best father a girl could ask for, we have been through our awkward times like when I first got my period and he well and truly freaked the fuck out and when he had to explain to me about the birds and the bees, it was just as embarrassing for me than it was him, but no matter what situations I got myself into dad was always there for me.

When my mom left, dad being in the police tracked her down and she was shacked up with some other dude. She demanded a divorce and basically took my dad to the cleaners, telling him to keep me because she has more of a life without us both. Of course dad being dad kept a track on her secretly to see what she was doing with her life and I think part of it was to make sure she was okay. My dad has a big heart and even though my mother treated him despicably he would never see any kind of harm come to her.

So this letter arrives basically saying that she would like to meet with me. I'm really not sure if I should or if I really even want to entertain the idea but she's my mother and I have a shit load of questions for her. I haven't told Charlie yet, I don't want to upset him in anyway. I will talk with him... as soon as I've figured out what to do.

I am also having a hard time getting Edward out of my mind, It's near on impossible. Every day when he rolls up to the garage my heart skips a beat. We have been talking more throughout the day and conversation seems to flow between us with out any kind of awkward silences although there is always a lot of staring and a lot of me blushing. He's so easy to get along with and he always says the right thing at the right time. He is also extremely handsome in fact handsome does not do him justice. No one ever seems to refer to a man as being beautiful but Edward in my eyes is just that.

I confided in Rose about the situation with the letter from my mother but Rose's words were "tell her to get fucked off the cheeky bitch." So she wasn't exactly... helpful. I'm currently sat at my desk at work, reading the letter over and over again. I hear a light knock on the door.

"Come in," I say.

Edward pops his good looking face round the door. "Hey, sorry to bother you. I just wanted to check if you were okay. You've been a bit distant these past few day's."

I place the letter down on the desk "I'm fine." I say absentmindedly.

"I can clearly see that your not Bella," he says walking fully into my small office and shutting the door behind him.

I'm silent just staring at the piece of paper. "Whats that?" I hear Edward ask.

"Oh, nothing." I say, grab the letter and try to shove it the drawer.

Edward grabs my hand lightly and takes the paper from me. He takes a seat opposite and begins to read it. I throw my head forward, so it's resting on the edge of the desk and internally cringe waiting for him to finish. After about five minutes I raise my head slightly and eye him. He is staring at me. I sit up straight.

"Bella, whats this?" He waves the letter in the air. "Well I know what it is; is this what's been bothering you?"

"Yeah, it's been playing on my mind a lot since I got it. Edward, I don't know what to do. She left me when I was a baby, didn't want to know me. Why would she want to know me now?" I open up to him.

"Honey, I can't tell you what to do. You need to figure this out for yourself, I wish I could help you more but whatever you decide it has to be your decision only." He tells me honestly.

"I need to tell my dad. I know it's going to upset him but I can't keep it from him. He brought me up, provided for me and made me the woman I am today. I know he'll know what to do. He was right about Mike," I chuckle sinisterly "and I know he'll be right about what I should do in this situation."

"Mike? Is that..." Edward starts but then stops and knits his eyebrows together.

"Is that what?"

"Your husband, who... um... beat you? I'm sorry, Emmett filled me in." He looks down.

"It's fine Edward. Don't apologise. Yeah Mike's my husband soon to be ex. I don't mind that Emmett told you, you were bound to find out at some stage." I shrug.

"I just can't get my head around why anybody would want to hurt you like that Bella. You're such a good person with a pure soul," he balls his fist. "You didn't deserve that." he sees me looking at his fist and relaxes it. "I think we could say we're friends now right?" He asks and I just nod. "Well as your friend Bella, I promise you that no one and I do mean no one will ever hurt you like that again. Not while I'm around okay," he hands me back the letter but holds my hand.

"Thanks Edward, that really means a lot to me. It's nice to know I have people willing to look out for me," I say smiling at him. He's staring right into my eyes and I'm staring back. Getting lost in his leaf green eyes.

"Go out with me Bella," he whispers.

"What?" I ask. Although I heard what he said.

"Let me take you out, I can't get you out of my mind."

"Um... Edward I'd love to but I just don't think I'm ready. My head's not in the right place. I wouldn't want to disappoint you." I hang my head.

"I understand that Bella but I could never be disappointed by you. How about we just go out for a drink after work... as friends?"

I think for a minute, I mean what is the worst that could happen? "Okay, yeah, that sounds good."

"Great, I'll see you at clocking off time then," he says and walks out of the office.

It's just a drink right?

All afternoon I have the biggest smile on my face. Clock watching. Spying on Edward through the small window in my office that looks out onto the forecourt. I watch as he works under the hood of a car. His back is to me and even though he's wearing a t-shirt I can see all his muscles flexing and turning under the material. Edward is like the hottest guy I've ever seen but what I like most about him is that he's modest. He doesn't think he can get through life on just his looks, he works hard and is a genuinely nice guy.

At five to five I run into the bathroom, swill my face with cold water and ruffle up my hair a little bit. When I get back to my office Edward is laid back in my chair with his feet up on my desk.

"You ready to go?" He asks.

I slap his legs "feet off." He laughs and so do I "yeah I'm ready, I'll just say bye to the guys."

"They've already left," he says standing up.

"Fucking charming," I blurt out. I wanted to inform Rose of where I was going.

"Ooo, language Bella," Edward teases as we walk out to the lot.

I head for my truck "Oh no you don't, woman." Edward shouts.

I eye him suspiciously "what do you mean?"

"We'll ride in my car. I'll lock that heap of junk in the garage."

"Hey, don't hate the truck," I say and hand him the keys.

He backs the truck up inside the garage and locks up. We walk to his car and get in.

"I thought I'd take you to a place where me and the guys drink, it's nice and out of the way."

"Cool," I say looking out of the window.

"You can relax Bella. It's just a drink," I look at him and he winks at me "or two." He adds and we both laugh.

"I know, I am relaxed. It's just strange going out for a 'drink' with a guy other than Mike." I say honestly.

Edward's facial expression twists to like a pained look "please don't say his name like he's a person. That man, if you can call him a man is an animal, Bella." He spits.

Wow Edward really has a problem with what Mike did to me. "I'm sorry."

"Don't you be sorry. I just want to take you for a drink to make you forget about _him_. To show you that there is decent guys out there."

"I know that there is decent guys Edward, all I have to do is look at my dad, you, Aro, Emmett and Jasper," I get cut off.

"Urgh, the major himself." Edward mumbles.

"Yes, Jasper is a decent guy. What's your beef with him anyway?" I ask 'cuz I really want to know. When they had that fight I swear my ovaries exploded. It's wrong to fight I know but damn, that was the hottest thing I've ever seen. I was just secretly wishing Aro would've joined in too.

"He accused me of wanting to sleep with Alice. Well that's where it all began, he's a sick fuck! Ever since then, he just grates on my nerves. I can't stand the sight of him if I'm totally honest with you. I've promised myself that I will try to get on better with him for Alice's sake but not sure how long that will last."

"He accused you of that? I had no idea. It's good that you'll try to get along with him. He's not all that bad and he treats Alice like a queen. They're so in love, it's a beautiful thing to see. A couple so happy and in love."

"I give him that, he does treat Alice right and I believe he would die for her. I just don't agree with some things he does, it irritates me."

"I see. So do you think that altercation with you and Jasper at the garage will be an end to it all now then?"

"I guess so, but I'm not making any promises. Enough of that anyway, how are you such good friends with Rose? She's a bloody nightmare." He says.

"Rose isn't that bad Edward. We've been friends for a long time. Lost contact through Mi-_him._ As soon as I'd left him, I found the courage to call her and like a true friend she was there for me. I owe her a lot."

I look out the window and we are pulling up outside a really nice bar. Junction Roadhouse. We get out and make our way inside. I grab us a table while Edward goes and orders us some drinks. He brings back the drinks and we talk about work and stuff for a while. I'm surprised at how much I'm enjoying myself and Edwards company. The drinks are in full swing too, I doubt Edward will be able to drive home, he's... shall we say a little fresh and so am I. We sit chatting and listening to people singing on the karaoke some good, some exceptionally bad. We laugh carelessly and take the mick out of the bad ones.

"You should totally get up there and sing Edward," I say nudging his shoulder with mine.

"Oh, your worse than the guys. They're always getting me up to sing." He tells"Well go on then Cullen. I'm waiting," I tease. I didn't expect him to actually get up and head over to the DJ, whisper something to him and grab a mic. I giggled like a fucking school girl when he looked at me and winked.

As soon as the music started I knew the song straight away. A song by Ed Sherran names 'kiss me'. I know this because his album is the only thing I play in the truck. Then Edward started singing and I was totally entranced by the first word...

_1,2,3,4... Settle down with me, cover me up, cuddle me in._

_Lie down with me and hold me in your arms._

_And your hearts against my chest, your lips pressed to my neck._

_I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet._

_Another feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now._

_Kiss me like you wanna be loved, you wanna be loved, you wanna be loved._

_This feels like I'm falling in, falling in love, I'm falling in love._

Oh my fucking god. Edward's voice is amazing and I'm totally swooning right now. Our eyes are are firmly connected to one and other and it's like there's just me and him in the room.

_Settle down with me, and I'll be your safety, you can be my lady._

_I was made to keep your body warm, but I'm as cold as the wind blows so hold me in your arms._

_I know, my hearts against your chest, your lips pressed to my neck, I'm falling for your eyes but they don't know me yet._

_And with this feeling I'll forget... I'm in love now._

_Kiss me like you wanna be loved, wanna be loved, wanna be loved._

_This feels like I'm falling in love, falling in love, I'm falling in love._

His voice is like pure silk and he's singing this song with so much emotion. I believe every word that he's singing and yet he hasn't taking his eyes from mine and nor have I... what does this mean? That he's singing this song to me? That he means what he's singing to me? I'm so confused but I don't care because this man, Edward Cullen, in this moment is making me fall for him.

_Yeah I've been feeling everything from hate to love from love to lust from lust to truth I...guess that's how I know you, to hold you close... to help you give it up._

_So kiss me like you wanna be loved, wanna be loved, you wanna be loved._

_This feels like I'm falling in love, falling in love, I'm falling in love._

I can't take my eyes from him as he finishes the song. The crowd erupt into applause and cheering but none of that matters. Edward is walking back over to me with that gorgeous lop sided grin and before I know it I'm on my feet walking towards him. As soon as I reach him I don't say a word, I simply wrap my arms around his neck and plant my lips on his. I feel his arms wrap around my waist as he kisses me back. A thousand feelings are rushing through my entire body. This is what a kiss should be, this is what a kiss should feel like. I felt like we were both saying so many things to each other that we couldn't speak aloud. We moved in perfect sync as the kiss deepened. My head was spinning like I was drunk off Edward. As our lips came to a halt and we pulled slowly away from each other I heard a roar of cheers again.

"Breath," Edward whispers to me resting his forehead against mine.

So I did, that's why my head was spinning. The kiss took my breath away, never in my life have I experienced anything like that. All thoughts of Mike and the letter from my mother vanished like they never happened, like it was all some fucked up dream. I was kiss was full of intensity and passion and I knew right then and there that I was rapidly falling head over heels in love with Edward Cullen and it was scaring the hell out of me.

**Thanks for reading, if you review ill send a sneak peek of next chapter. I love y'all.**


	8. As Long As It Takes

_**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing Twilight; all rights belong to SM.**_

_**Okay so aren't you a lucky bunch I'm updating again today. I've been on some kinda super human writing mission the past few days and I'll keep it up as long as I can but unfortunately I'm not super human and sooner or later I will run out of steam. But maybe if you all leave me a little review it may give me strength to keep writing like a trooper haha! **_

_**EdwardPov:**_

Singing that song to Bella, I felt and meant every single word. The past few weeks we've been talking more and the more I get to know her, the more I want to be with her and take care of her. I know she's been through the shit lately and I don't want to force myself upon her or be too forward, as I know, she just isn't ready for that kind of relationship yet and she's fragile. So when she got up out of her seat and wrapped her arms around me, placing her lips upon mine I felt my whole body come to life. It was like her kiss was bringing me back into the living, a feeling of euphoria rushed through my being and with that kiss I knew I was home. Everything that I'd been through in my past life didn't matter anymore. My parents, the care homes, the abuse... gone! In that moment nothing else mattered.

I hear people cheering, that's when I realise we're not alone. I look at Bella, her eyes are still closed and her face is turning red. I pull my lips away from her and tell her to breath which she does. I rest my forehead against hers, my heart is pounding in my chest. I was sure that she would pull away from me and apologise, maybe run off again but she doesn't, she stays in my arms just where I want her to be.

"That song was beautiful," she says.

"Not as beautiful as the woman that stands before me." I say and I fucking mean it.

Bella pulls away and smiles at me "Thank you Edward." She heads back over to our table and drinks her drink with her back to me.

I walk over and stand behind her. "Are you okay?" I ask.

I hear her sniffle and see her wipe a tear away from her cheek. "I couldn't be better," she says turning to face me once again.

I take her word for it. I don't want to push her. I don't know if the tear was a happy tear or a sad tear but at least she's not running away from this. I just know that she felt what I felt when we kissed.

"C'mon, I'll take you home."

"Edward, you can't drive. We've had a lot to drink, we'll get a cab."

"Cool, I'll get Jake to bring me back over for the Volvo in the morning."

We get a cab back to Forks, Bella gets out outside her house. I tell the cab driver to wait for me and I exit the car and walk her to her door.

"Thank you for tonight," she says looking at the floor. Why does she do that? It bothers me.

I place my finger under her chin and lift her head. "No, Bella, thank you. I've had the best time tonight."

We gaze into each others eyes until finally our lips meet again. It's just a brief kiss nothing like the one we shared in the bar but yet it still has the same meaning and I still feel the same emotions.

"Goodnight ,Bella. I'll see you tomorrow."

"She nods, "You will, goodnight, Edward."

When I get home I head straight for bed. I lie there with my hands behind my head thinking, reliving the kiss. Her lips are so soft and her body feels beautiful against mine. She has literally turned my world upside down. The scars of my past still play on my mind when I'm alone, I think they'll always be in my mind somewhere but when I'm with Bella they disappear, It's like they never existed. I fall asleep promising myself that I will be all Bella ever needs and more. Together we can forget the past and concentrate on the future that lays out in front of us... hopefully our future together.

The next morning I wake early and take more time than usual to get ready. Even though I'm going to work I wanna look my best for Bella. Jake runs me across town to pick up my car. I tell him everything about what happened with Bella, he can't wait to meet the girl that has got me hooked. When I arrive at work Emmett and Aro are stood in the lot shaking their heads at me. I get out and walk over to them before I can speak Emmett pipes up.

"What have you done now?" He asks.

I look at him confused "What the hell do you mean?"

"Well Bella has called Rose this morning and told her she can't work here anymore. Rose has gone over there to take her truck back, I'm gathering she was with you last night."

I rub my temples. _This is not happening!_

"Yeah, we went for a drink. I didn't do anything... well we kissed but she kissed me first. Oh fuck. I need to go over there." I ramble on.

"I wouldn't if you know what's good for you," Aro says.

Emmett laughs "Yeah, Rose is after your blood." He gives Aro a fist bump.

I can't believe this. I thought she was alright with what happened. She seemed fine. I have to talk to her. I can't fuck this up.

"I don't give a fuck what Rosalie is after, I need to talk to Bella." I say walking off into Bella's office.

I sit in her chair and pull out my phone to text her.

_***Bella, we need to talk - Edward* **_I hit send.

Five minutes later _***I know we do but I can't face you yet. I'm sorry - Bella***_

Why can't she face me? We were fine last night.

_***I'm the 1 that's sorry. I should never of taken you out. I knew you weren't ready and yet I still did it. I'm such an idiot! - Edward***_

This is bad. I feel like such a prick. Why couldn't I just leave her be?

_***Please don't say that. I'm glad we went out. I'm glad we kissed. I just need a little time everything is happening too fast - Bella***_

Her text puts my mind at ease. At least she doesn't regret it because if she did I don't think I'd be able to cope with that. I still need to see her face to face, I know I said I wasn't going to push her but I think we both need to talk all of this through.

_***Please see me. I need to see you Bella. I'm begging, just half an hour that's all I ask - Edward* **_I plead.

I run my fingers through my hair slightly pulling it. I'm so frustrated, not with Bella but myself. The most frustrating part is, I don't even know why I'm so frustrated. I know Bella isn't mine and we have only shared one kiss but I feel as if my world is going to come crashing down around me. I've never felt like this about a woman before and I'm scared of losing her before she's mine to lose. Since the stuff that happened to me when I was a kid, I've never trusted any woman except for Esme and Alice, yet I already feel as though I can trust Bella with my life.

_***Ok, come to mine when you've finished work -Bella***_

Yes. Thank god I have a chance to make this right, to make her see that I'm scared too and she doesn't have to worry anymore.

_***Thank you - Edward***_

The rest of the day goes slow, really fucking slow. Rose came back and tried attacking me again luckily Emmett caught her while she was mid flight jumping towards me. That woman needs some kind of medication. Aro was ripping me all day, winding me up. I wanted to smack him right in the mouth but I let it slide. Emmett told me that things will be fine with Bella I just have to approach the situation with care and attention. I laughed because Emmett knows diddly squat about women or relationships, Rose has got him by the balls and he just does as she says.

Finally, it's finishing time. I rush to the car, get in and put my foot down. It takes me less than fifteen minutes until I'm pulling up outside Bella's. I get out and knock on the door. After about two minutes she opens the door with a smile on her face that I can tell is a little forced. She looks beautiful though, hair down, yoga pants and a vest. Casual I like it.

"Hey," she says.

"Hey." I copy her.

"Well I guess you should come in. My dad's at the station, won't be back for a while." she informs me and leads me through to the sitting room.

She takes a seat on the couch so I take a seat on the armchair. I don't want to push my luck by sitting on the couch next to her.

"Edward." "Bella." We both say at the same time which makes us chuckle lightly.

"You go," she gestures to me.

"Okay, Bella, look, I know it's been tough for you lately. I understand that and I know we barely know each other but I can't help the way I'm beginning to feel about you. I know I shouldn't be saying this to you in fear of losing you all together but every thought I have somehow or another reverts back to you. When we kissed last night, in that moment it was me and you, nothing else. Scars from my past vanished into thin air. I realised in that moment, that there is nowhere else I wanna be other than in your arms." I pause and take a deep breath, it feels good saying this to her. I look at her and she is looking at me with complete awe.

"I feel that way too. That kiss was the best thing I've ever experienced in my life but it was also the scariest. When you sung that song, Edward, I felt it. Every word you sang hit my heart with such force I thought it would explode. When you held me in your arms, for the first time in a long time I felt safe. I'm scared that I'm going to wake up and this will have all been a dream. I don't wanna get too close to you in case I hurt you. I hurt Mike and in return he hurt me," I cut her off.

"You do not blame yourself for what that bastard did to you, Bella. It wasn't your fault," I move over so I'm knelt in front of her on the floor. I take her hand in mine. "Your an amazing woman, Bella Swan, and that animal had no right to do what he did. If you give me the chance, I'll make you see how truly amazing you are every single day of your life. I will never hurt you, only protect you and I mean it. I've never been as serious about anything in my life as I am about you and I'm prepared to wait as long as it takes until your ready." I kiss her hand.

"I want to let you in Edward but I feel it's too soon. If we rush this we could ruin any chance we have of being together."

"We'll go as slow as you need, take all the time you want. I just need to know I have a chance to be with you no matter how long it takes."

She palms my face and looks deep into my eyes "Edward, there's always a chance for us. I believe that. I want that. You just have to bare with me."

I nod and smile "I can handle that." I reach my hand and hold Bella's that is placed on my face. "I'll shoot off and give you some space. I'm happy that we've talked Bella." I go to stand up but she stops me.

"You don't have to go Edward. Just because I want to take things slow doesn't mean I don't want you near me." Bella says standing up, putting her hands around my waist and resting her head on my chest.

I just hold her close to me, one arm around her back the other around her shoulder. After about ten minutes Bella pulls away and then brings her face towards mine. Her lips ghost over mine a few times, her eyes never leave mine. She smiles and then kisses me fully, I kiss her back throwing everything I have into it. I want her to feel the way she did yesterday. I hold her tight as our lips move in sync with each other. Bella deepens the kiss slowly swirling her tongue around mine. The heat that radiates from her body send shivers down my spine. I feel her hands weave through my unruly locks as she pulls me towards her trying to get me closer. My hands slowly caress her back and then I move them down to her bum and lift her up. She wraps her legs around me tight. She doesn't wanna let go. I find myself rubbing up against her a little bit which causes her to moan into my mouth.

"Bells, you home," a voice startles me. I trip back over the coffee table and before I know it I'm on my back, sprawled out in the middle of Bella's living room with her on top of laughing her head off. I start to laugh but catch a glimpse of something in my peripheral, it's chief Swan stood there, locked and loaded aiming his gun right at me.

"Bella, has this man hurt you? Tell me cuz if he has I'll put a bullet right in between his pretty eyes," he asks her and he's as serious as a fucking heart attack. I hold my hands up in surrender.

Bella just keeps on laughing "Dad it's fine, put the gun down before you kill someone."

He looks at her confused "The only person I'm going to kill is him," he jerks his head towards me.

_Looks like I'm screwed!_

_**Thank you, thank you, thank you for reading pleeeaasseeeee leave me a review they make me go all funny inside.**_


	9. Emotional Torture Leads To Tragedy

_**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing twilight; all rights belong to SM.**_

_**Once again thanks to Karen AKA Jasper's woman for pre-reading she never fails to crack my ass up! **_

_**Okay, so I'm going to apologise now for the chapter. I won't tell you why but I hope you all don't hate my ass after you've read it 'cuz I flurve y'all hardcore.**_

_**Enjoy...**_

_**BellaPov:**_

I'm laughing so hard I think I might actually pee my pants. Edward's face is wearing a look of pure terror. And my dad, well get me a camera because that face is just a picture. He looks deadly fucking serious and I know I shouldn't be laughing but hell, it's funny.

"Dad, put the gun down. Edward's not gunna hurt me." I shout.

My dad eyes me and then eyeballs Edward again "You sure Bells? I swear I'll take him out."

I laugh again and get up off of Edward, holding out my hand to help him up "Yes, I'm positive."

I watch as my dad lowers his gun and puts it back in his holster. "Okay." He shrugs giving us a small smile walking past us and heading upstairs.

I look to Edward who looks relieved to say the least. "You good?"

"Yeah, I think so. Fuck. I thought your dad was gunna shoot my balls off." He runs his fingers through his hair and then cups his dick.

"Believe me, he would've shot you in the head... your balls would have been the least of your worries," I wink at him and go through to the kitchen. Edward follows me.

"That makes me feel a helluva lot better, Bella, thanks." He chuckles and then stops again. "I best be going. Thanks for talking to me today. I'm glad we sorted some stuff out," he wraps his arms around my waist and kisses the tip of my nose. "Call Rose. Tell her, you will be at work in the morning. Bright eyed and bushy tailed." He tapped my ass.

I peck his lips and then salute him "Yes sir." I watch him get in his car and drive off. I can't help the giddy feeling I get inside when I think of me and Edward being together... even if we're taking it slow. As soon as I get back in the house I grab my phone and dial Rosalie's number.

"_Bella, are you okay? I know Edward's been there and I know what he's-_" she answers panic stricken.

I cut her ass off before she does herself an injury "Rose, I'm perfectly fine. Yes Edward has been round and no he didn't hurt me or upset me. We just talked some stuff through and we are sorted now."

"_Talked shit through? Okay I'm glad. You know I nearly beat his ass today but Emmett the big fucking interferer had to stop me from punching him_."

I swear this woman is fucking nuts. "Rosalie, I know your only looking out for me but I don't need you going around beating every ones ass for me. I owe you a lot for sticking by me and being a true friend but lay off the heavy with Edward. He's being caring and considerate towards me nothing else so just cut him some slack." I laugh again "My dad came home and got the wrong end of the stick, went off on one and aimed his gun at Edward, I think my dad managed to put the fear of god up his ass so don't you worry about it."

I hear her laughing her ass off "_Tell the chief he's my new hero... that's hilarious. I'll back off. So whats happening between you two then?_"

"I like him, he likes me. We've shared a few heart stopping kisses and we are going to take things slow. See what happens. Hey am I good to come to work tomorrow? I was being ridiculous when I said I couldn't work there anymore."

"_Bella, of course you can. I can't believe you and Goldilocks have kissed. All I want is for you to be happy babe, and if Edward's the one to give it to you then that's cool._"

We spoke for a little while longer and then me and my dad went out for dinner.

"I'm sorry about earlier Bells, I just saw you both on the floor and, well, you know, I went a little crazy. After the way Newton" he said that name like it was acid rolling from his tongue "treated you, I won't let anyone do that to you, I can't take any chances. Anyway I'm sorry." My dad says to me as we walk back into the house.

"I know. Don't worry about it dad. I'm gunna go to bed, I love you." I kiss his cheek.

"Love you too kid."

I quickly shower and jump into bed. I decide to text Edward.

***Hey, spoke to Rose. I'll be in work in the morning n I told her to lay off your ass***

As soon as hear my message notification my stomach does flips.

_***She's crazy, I thought she was gunna kill me this morning. Twice 2day I thought I was actually gunna die lol***_

***Yh I'm sorry about my dad. So anyway I'm going to bed now I need my beauty sleep. Goodnight Edward***

I yawn as I pull my blankets over me. For the first time in a long time I feel content tonight.

_***Anymore of that beauty sleep and your gunna kill me 2 ;) goodnight beautiful***_

This morning is a disaster. I'm just sat in my office, minding my own when Alice comes bounding in. She's having a leaving party for Jasper who's apparently going back out on duty. It's all happening so fast but, I'm now going shopping with her, helping her with decorations, food, drinks. I hate parties, I hate shopping and I hate how I'm just giving into her so easily but I can't help it. She's just fucking adorable, a little on the wild side and I feel like I'm buzzed of some kind of coffee rush when she's around. She talks too fast and jumps about all the time. It makes my head spin but not in a bad way, it's refreshing.

"So, you up for the challenge Bella? It's gotta be perfect. Nothing less for my man." She asks, arms crossed over her chest, tapping her foot.

I groan "Perfect is my middle name," I lie. Everything I ever do turns out to be a disaster, but I ain't gunna tell her that.

"Great," she jumps and claps. "So we will go shopping when you finish work at the station tomorrow," I nod my head in agreement. "We are going to have so much fun, we also need to get you an outfit."

"Oh no you don't. I can dress myself Alice. Rosalie has warned me about you and your dressing up antics."

"Please, I only strive to make people look fabulous. Don't you want to look fabulous for my brother?" She winks.

_How the fuck does she know... Rose, I'll kill her._

I groan again, because she does have a point. "Okay okay, I surrender." I throw my arms in the air.

She leaves my office by dancing and twirling around. I laugh and get back to me duties. This party is going down on Sunday at the Cullen's house. I hope that nothing kicks off with Edward and Jasper. I know Edward says he will try more but I honestly don't think he can let shit go. When I arrived this morning, Edward followed me into the office, didn't say a word, just pulled me in to another heart stopping kiss. Our make out session lasted about ten minutes before Rose came in and ordered Edward to get to work instead of dry humping me against the wall.

I got up from my seat and walked over to the small window, which I frequent a lot, perving on Edward... sue me, like you wouldn't do the same. My eyes were firmly fixed to his tight ass until something moved in my peripheral. My eyes unwillingly moved from Edward's ass to...

_Sweet motherfucking Jesus._

_This is not good._

My heart felt like it literally fell out of my ass when my eyes landed on my estranged husband. Mike-motherfucking-Newton. Drunk as a cunt, staggering his way down the forecourt. I saw Emmett nudge Edward and nod his head in Mike's direction. I hurry outside knowing that the shit was going to royally hit the fan.

_**EdwardPov:**_

Am I seeing things? Because I can not be seeing this motherfucker. I stand here just glaring at him, Emmett on one side of me, Aro on the other. I know who it is straight away, I remember this fuck from the night I first met Em and Rose. Bella's drunk-good-for-fuck-all husband. Please God tell me this isn't happening.

"Where the fuck is my wife," he slurs.

"And who would your wife be exactly?" I play dumb.

"That slut, Bella. Where is she? I need to-to... um... talk to her. I know shes here, that's her truck," he wobbles unsteadily as he turns to point at her truck.

"Lets get a few things straight. One, Bella is not a slut." I say through gritted teeth. "And two, your not going anywhere near her with your filthy, woman beating hands," I stalk up to him so I'm basically nose to nose with the fucker. "Do I make myself clear?"

He laughs in my face "Bella, I know your here. You can't run away from me forever, I'll always be here haunting you," he shouts over my shoulder and I'm about to lose my shit. "Oh, here she is. The unfaithful wife that needs to be taught a lesson."

I turn and my eyes widen when I see her stood there with her head bowed, looking at the floor and we all know how much I hate that shit. I hear tyres screeching, then a door shut.

"Oh hell no!" Rose shouts as she starts running across the lot in motherfucker's direction. Emmett shakes his head and runs to grab Rose. "Why can't you just leave her alone you sick fuck?" she screams.

"It's okay Rose, I got this." I say slowly turn my head back to the fuck. I grin "the only fucker that needs to be taught a lesson around here is you," I say as my fist connects with his jaw. That fucker falls straight to the floor. "You think you can go around hitting women? Well c'mon get up, hit someone your own fucking size you animal." I pick him up by the scruff of his neck and he swings for me but he's drunk, he misses so I punch him in the gut and he's on the floor again. "Is that the best you can do? Your nothing more than a parasite. I see you anywhere near that woman," I crouch down at the side of him "and I'll kill you with my bare hands." I spit in his face, yes it's disgusting but he deserves nothing better. "That exceptional woman," I point to Bella. "Deserves more than you and," I get right down to his ear and whisper "I'm going to be the one that will make her happy and treat her better than you ever could." I hit him again right in the nose for good measure and walk over to Bella who's visibly shaking.

"Hey," I lift her chin up so her face is towards mine. "Look at me, I'm not gunna hurt you. It's me, Edward." She looks at me and I see the tears falling from her eyes. "It's okay. I won't let him near you."

"I-I... I'm sorry." She says through sobs.

"Listen to me Bella. You have nothing to be sorry about." I pull her into my embrace and hold her tight.

"Yes, I have everything to be sorry for. I don't deserve you... all of you. I just bring trouble wherever I go. If I hadn't of worked here, then he wouldn't of shown up and you wouldn't of hit him. He's right, I'll never get away from him and I don't want him screwing up your lives too. I know what I have to do." Before I could say anything she ran into the back and came back out with her jacket heading for her truck.

I saw Emmett and Aro shoving Mike away from the garage as he cursed. I wasn't bothered about him, I was bothered about Bella. And the way she is fumbling with the keys to get in the truck is telling me shes in no fit state to drive. As I start to walk towards her, shes in the truck and starting it up.

"Bella, don't go anywhere. Please you're in no fit state to drive." I plead but I'm too late.

"Shit," I say running to get in the Volvo as she speeds off.

I don't want her doing anything reckless. I hear people shouting me asking what I'm doing and what's going on but I don't give a fuck. Bella is my main concern now and everyone else can go to hell. Bella is driving like a fucking lunatic and I was shocked to see that, that piece of junk could go above fifty miles an hour. I'm hitting sixty and I'm was behind her. I've a really bad feeling about this, this situation is not good. I tried calling her but she didn't pick up. We exit on to the slip road that leads down to La Push. The roads are long and winding. I'm like a man possessed. I needed her to stop. I needed her to fucking stop now.

The rain started hammering down. It didn't slow Bella didn't down. Shit, I was finding it difficult to see so my guess is she can't see at all. Suddenly everything started happening in slow motion. Bella turned a corner too late and the tyres skid on the wet tarmac. I can only watch in horror as her truck veers off the road and flips over, eventually stopping as it smashes into a tree.

I slam on my brakes and get out, running as fast I can to the truck. Not giving two fucks that my car was left in the middle of the road. As I got over there, Bella's covered in blood. I need to get her but I can't open the mangled door.

"Bella, it's gunna be okay. I'm gunna get help." I'm crying now. " Stay with me okay, don't you dare leave me." I coo through the broken window stroking her face.

I rush back to my car and get my cell, then ran straight back to Bella. I call emergency services and then I call Jake as he lives not five minutes away, he says he'll be here in two and for me to calm down. Then I phone Emmett to let him know what had happened but I just can't speak so I hang up. After that I check Bella's pulse and there is one thank god. I'm a mess. The thought of losing this woman is to much to handle. Tears overcome me as I slide down the side of the truck to the ground, tucking my knees up to my chest and crying... helplessly waiting for help to arrive.

_**I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry but this is a crucial turning point in the story and this is the way I wrote it and the idea I had. I can assure you that things can only get better. Anyway please review for me even if it's to tell me you hate my ass. Till the next time...**_


	10. Brain Function Can Be A Bitch

_**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing Twilight; all rights belong to SM.**_

_**Thanks to my beautiful pre-readers Jasper's woman and NicciB you ladies rock!**_

_**Sorry I didn't send teasers again I suck I know but I've had a lot going in RL that just takes up my time. Hope you enjoy the chapter although according to me pre-readers it's an emotional one *evil grin***_

_**BellaPov:**_

_My eyes were filled with tears, I couldn't see anything with the rain hammering down onto the windshield. There was a long stretch of road out in front of my speeding truck. I didn't know why I was driving so fast but I could feel pain, I was upset, I needed to get away from from something, but what? There was a man in a silver car following me, chasing me. I saw him through my rear view mirror, he was so close behind me. I must have been trying to get away from this man. _

_Why was he chasing me? _

_What did he want from me? _

_I couldn't see his face it was a blur. Something didn't feel right... was this man really trying to harm me? My eyes were firmly fixed to the rear view mirror trying to focus on the face of the driver. I suddenly felt like I was being thrown around, pain rippled through inch of my body. I didn't know what was going on. I was scared. I tried to scream but nothing came out. The pain was too much to bare. _

_Then there was darkness. I was dead. Maybe this was what death felt like... but I couldn't of been dead. I heard a voice, a panic stricken voice. It was too distorted to hear what it was saying. I tried to move but I couldn't. I tried to speak but I couldn't. I was helpless, left in this darkness. I tried to fight it but it was too strong. I was weak and even though I couldn't move my body, I knew I must have been alive because my body was burning. I felt like I was on fire. I couldn't fight it anymore and I let the fire engulf me till the darkness overtook my body once again._

"Oh, Bells. Please wake up." I hear a man say. He's crying, I can smell the salt from his tears.

I try to open my eyes. I can't.

"Chief Swan, why don't you go and get some rest? You haven't slept in three days. I'll let you know if there's any change." Another man speaks.

_Where am I?_

_I don't recognize these voices. Chief Swan? Who the hell is that?_

"Edward, I'm not going anywhere. If you haven't noticed my only daughter is a fucking coma."

_Daughter? He's my dad? I'm so confused, I need to open my eyes and see these people but my eyelids are too heavy._

"I know that, sir. But what use are you going to be to her when she wakes up. She would want you to look after yourself." The other man says. His voice is really calm, soothing and familiar but I don't know where from.

"I guess your right. I'll be back in a few hours. Anything and I do mean anything happens you call me right away. Against my better judgement, Edward, I'm going to trust that you can do that for me."

"Of course Chief. I'll be in here with her the whole time. I won't leave her side." He says with absolute conviction. I get the feeling that this man is trying to get into this chief Swans good books.

I hear shuffling about and a door open, then close again. Why can hear things but I can't open my eyes? What the hell is wrong with me?

I feel a presence close, really close. A smell hits me like a smack in the face. I've smelt it before I know that much. I feel a warmth on my head, like soft lips but I can't be sure.

"Bella. Please wake up. We're all so scared. I need you, I've only just found you. You can't leave me now. I'm sorry for everything. Just please come back to me." The man says through sobs. He takes hold of my hand and I feel like I have to let this man know that I'm here. I don't know why I need to let him know but I gather every ounce of strength I can and squeeze his hand. It isn't much but it's something.

I hear a gasp. "Bella, did you squeeze my hand? Try to do it again so I know I'm not fucking crazy." The man pleads with me and I do it again. He starts to laugh and cry at the same time muttering things that are incoherent.

"Baby. I know your there." His voice is right next to my ear. "Stay in there, I'm gunna go get a nurse. I'll be right back." I hear a door close.

There is a low humming all around me. I can't feel anyone near me. I feel so heavy. I try to open my eyes again. The first few times... nothing. I try one more time and suddenly everything is bright, so bright. I squint through my lashes, adjusting to the light. My eyes dart around the room, there's machines at either side of the bed I'm laying on. I know I'm in a hospital but I have no recollection of why I'm there. I panic. My breathing becomes staggered but I get it under control. The door flies open, my eyes automatically go to the door. A nurse comes in followed by a man. A Greek god. I must be dreaming... who is he?

"Hello, Miss Swan. I'm Jackie, your nurse. You gave us all quite the scare. How are you feeling?" The nurse asks me while checking me over.

"Um...Um confused." I manage to choke out. My throat feels so dry.

"That's to be expected. You've been in a coma for three days." She informs me.

The man in the doorway is just staring at me, I shift in the bed feeling uncomfortable. "Nurse, who is that man?" I ask.

His eyes widen and the nurse looks at him and then back to me. "Oh, I think we have a problem. But don't worry I'm going to go and get the doctor. I think you might be suffering from some memory loss." She left my side, whispered to the man and then left the room.

He walks over to me and takes a seat. "Bella, it's me, Edward. You work with me along with Rosalie, your best friend. Can you remember Rosalie?"

"I think so. That name feels familiar. Your name is Edward? I feel like I know you but I can't be sure." I answer honestly. How I would ever know someone who looks like him is beyond me.

"It's okay. Just try and rest, I'm hoping all of this will come back to you." He lowered his head, running his fingers through his hair, muttering things to himself I heard the name 'Mike' and everything just clicked in to place.

"Who are you? Why are you here Edward? I want to see my husband now. I heard you say Mike and I remember that he's my husband so why are you here and he's not?" I shout at the man. He looks absolutely horrified.

"Are you serious? Bella, please remember more. Your husband is a bad man. He beat on you and tortured your soul. He's the damn reason your in this place." He shouts back at me.

I'm shocked at the things he's saying. "How dare you talk about my husband that way. Mike would never hurt me. Get out. Get out now. I want my husband." I start to cry because this is all so confusing.

Edward doesn't say another word to me and leaves the room. I'm left with my thoughts. I've been in a coma, I don't know how it happened but I'm in the hospital. All I can think is that I have a husband. I work with Edward and my best friend Rosalie but I'm not sure I know these people.

The door opens and in walks a man wearing a long white doctors coat. He's beautiful, golden hair, piercing blue eyes and a face that looks like it was carved from stone.

"Hello, Isabella. I'm doctor Carlisle Cullen. I hear your having a few problems with your memory." He scribbles something down on his clipboard.

"My memory is just fine. I want to see my husband." I demand.

"All in good time. So I've looked over your CT scan pictures and I can see no major brain damage. My guess is that this memory loss will only be temporary. I know your confused but things will start coming back to you. You have quite the guest list outside waiting to see you. I'm going to send in your father, he might trigger some memories." He says so calmly, I can tell this doctor is a good man.

I just nod as he leaves the room. A few minutes later another man enters the room and I'm pretty sure that he's my father.

"Hey Bells, I'm your father. I've been so worried about you." He says and awkwardly moves towards me.

"Hey dad. I know who you are. How could I ever not remember you?" I chuckle.

He scoops me up into his arms and holds me. I nuzzle into him. I'm safe. My dad is here and nothing else matters now. He pulls away and sits down.

"Dad, what happened to me?"

"You were in a car accident. You hit your head pretty hard. I'm still not sure of the facts that lead up to the accident but I'm sure Rosalie and your friends can help you with that. I'm just glad that your alive kid."

"Where's Mike? He should be here... has anyone informed him that his wife has been in a crash?"

"Bella, you left Mike. He beat you up, he'd been beating you up for God knows how long." My dad spat like it was venom coming from his mouth.

If my dad says that happened then it must be true. Why can't I remember this? I didn't say anything else. My dad excused himself from the room, he wanted to talk to the doctor. I must have fallen asleep because I could hear singing. A voice smooth as silk, full of so much emotion it was hard to comprehend. I relaxed into it and let my mind free, searching through memories looking for something, anything that related to this song.

_As soon as the music started I knew the song straight away. A song by Ed Sherran names 'kiss me'. I know this because his album is the only thing I play in the truck. Then Edward started singing and I was totally entranced by the first word..._

_1,2,3,4... Settle down with me, cover me up, cuddle me in._

_Lie down with me and hold me in your arms._

_And your hearts against my chest, your lips pressed to my neck._

_I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet._

_Another feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now._

_Oh my fucking god. Edward's voice is amazing and I'm totally swooning right now. Our eyes are are firmly connected to one and other and it's like there's just me and him in the room._

_Settle down with me, and I'll be your safety, you can be my lady._

_I was made to keep your body warm, but I'm as cold as the wind blows so hold me in your arms._

_I know, my hearts against your chest, your lips pressed to my neck, I'm falling for your eyes but they don't know me yet._

_And with this feeling I'll forget... I'm in love now._

_Kiss me like you wanna be loved, wanna be loved, wanna be loved._

_This feels like I'm falling in love, falling in love, I'm falling in love._

_Yeah I've been feeling everything from hate to love from love to lust from lust to truth I...guess that's how I know you, to hold you close... to help you give it up.._

_So I did, that's why my head was spinning. The kiss took my breath away, never in my life have I experienced anything like that. All thoughts of Mike and the letter from my mother vanished like they never happened, like it was all some fucked up dream. I was kiss was full of intensity and passion and I knew right then and there that I was rapidly falling head over heels in love with Edward Cullen and it was scaring the hell out of me._

The memory came back to me in snippets. That song. The person singing that song. They triggered everything in my mind to snap back in place. The beatings from Mike, my friends, my job at the garage, my dad pulling a gun on Edward, Edward punching Mike, me speeding off, the crash. Everything fit back into place. My eyes shoot open and he's there at my bedside singing the song. I don't say anything, I just watch in awe.

"So, kiss me like you wanna be loved, wanna be loved, wanna be loved. This feels like I'm falling in love, falling in love, I'm falling in love." He stops. His forehead is resting on the bed rail.

I tangle my fingers in to hair. He stays there for a minute till he realises I'm touching him. His head snaps up till his eyes meet mine. He looks confused, hurt and upset. I give him a smile.

"Edward, I need you to kiss me." I say no louder than a whisper.

He doesn't say anything, just stands up over me and meshes his mouth to mine. Everything I have is put in to that kiss. Yes. I've been through the shit, and I've had a rough ride lately but none of that matters as long as I have Edward near me. I know he can make me heal, I just have to give him the chance. Him singing that song to me had so much power, passion and love behind it that it was impossible to ever forget the connection I have with him.

The blow I took to my head in the accident has made me come to my senses. The confusing dream with the car chasing me, it was Edward trying to help me. Mike coming to the garage screwed my head up but Edward hit him to protect me. The singing I heard next to me and in my memories was Edward trying to reach out to me. I know now that Edward would walk over hot coals to make sure that I was safe and protected. Now it's up to me to prove to him that I will do whatever it takes to make him happy.

_**Thanks for reading... please leave a review. I won't promise teasers just incase I can't deliver but if I can I will send one.**_


	11. Wanting, Needing, Touching And Feeling

_**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing Twilight; all rights belong to SM.**_

_**Again thanks to my pre-readers Jasper's woman & NicciB. I love your feedback and suggestions.**_

_**Okay, so, I've sped up the story a little now. I felt it was going all a bit slow but fear not from this chapter, it's all gunna be going on haha. I know I only updated 2 days ago but this story is coming easy to me lately, the others hmmm not so much. Anyway enough of my rambling, enjoy the chapter. There is something in this one that I haven't done in the previous 10 *winks* **_

_**EdwardPov:**_

It's been three weeks since Bella's accident and things are going good. We've been dating steadily and spending as much time as we can getting to know each other better. Luckily Bella had no major injuries or broken bones. There was the short term memory loss issue. When she was asking for her pathetic excuse for a husband, in that moment I felt like my whole life was crashing down around me. I honestly thought that she wouldn't regain her memory and go back to him, it's too painful to even think of that. It was only then that I understood that my feelings for Bella ran deeper than I thought.

While Bella was in a coma, Jasper left for Afghan. Alice has been walking around pining like a lost puppy. Jasper and myself talked it out before he left. We decided to just forget about everything and start fresh when he returned home. He's only out for a three mouth tour of duty this time so at least I don't have to put up with Alice moping about for two years again. I hate seeing my sister upset, she misses him. I've been taking her out for lunch and letting her drag me shopping which always seems to cheer the little squirt up.

Bella has put out an injunction on Mike so he can't get near her. If he does he will be arrested. He tried to get me down for assault but Chief Swan overlooked that and gave me a pat on the back for protecting his daughter. Bella hasn't mentioned Mike since and I sure as hell won't speak his name. It's like he never existed. I catch Bella deep in thought sometimes and I know she's thinking about him and all the bad things that came with and around him. I've been trying to take her mind of things by taking her out to dinner after work. Picking her up from the station on Saturday's and going into the city or taking her down to the reservation.

Bella has fit in with my friends better than I ever expected. Her and my boy Jake just click and we all enjoy the banter. I'm a little jealous of the relationship that Bella's formed with Jake's dog, Sam. Every time we are down there me and the guys chill while Bella rolls around on the floor with the dog. Jake had a massive bonfire on La Push beach last week. Everyone was there. Emmett finally grew enough balls and popped the question to Rosalie who accepted his proposal. It was a great night. The greatest part about it was that Bella looked truly happy. Care free and smiling. I want nothing else but for her to be that happy everyday. I know it's going to take some time but I know that I can make that happen.

Bella fell asleep about half an hour ago on my couch with her head in my lap. I picked her up after she finished work at the station and we'd been watching some movies. She looks beautiful whilst she's sleeping. I've just been watching her. Not in a crass way but just admiring her. I can't help but notice the way her breast rise and fall with each breath she takes. Bella has an amazing body, tight in all the right places and curvaceous everywhere else. We haven't been past first base yet and it doesn't bother me. I'm happy with the hot, steamy and breathtaking kisses we share. I don't think I will ever get tired of kissing her. My heart thumps so hard I swear it could burst of my chest. I get tingles underneath my skin making my hairs stand on end. It's exhilarating.

Bella's eyes flutter open and she catches me staring. "Do you like watching people while they sleep?" She says and blushes profusely.

I love that blush!

"No, I only watch you beautiful."

"Creep." She grins.

"Oi. It's not my fault I can't take my eyes off you."

"Ohh please, Edward. Could you be any more cheesy?" She says laughing.

"That's it, misses." I start tickling her. Bella is extremely ticklish.

Bella starts to thrash around, kicking her legs and squealing.

"Stop, Edward. Please stop." She begs.

I stop and before I can say anything Bella's lips are firmly fixed to mine. Her hands automatically tangle in my hair, tugging, pulling. She manages to sit up so shes straddling my waist, our lips never part. As our tongues dance my hands move to her hips. Bella starts to roll them causing a lot of friction in our most sensitive areas and a low growl escapes my mouth. I feel her smile against my mouth, she likes fucking teasing me. My dick is so hard it's fucking painful. I push her down by her hips so as shes rolling her hips on me she can feel just exactly what she does to me.

"Christ." She hisses.

I pull back and smirk before skimming my nose up and down her jaw before placing gentle kisses behind her ear and down her neck to her exposed collar bone.

"Bella, your going to have to stop me." I mutter against her skin.

"I can't stop you." I nibble her ear lobe. "Fuck, Edward. I need you."

I carefully lay her down so I'm hovering above her. I gaze into her eyes for what seems like forever. I use my knee to part her legs open so I can slip in between them. Once there I hold myself up with one arm while I cradle her face with the other, kissing her deeply. My hand slowly moves down over the shape of her breast, down the side of her body and thigh till I reach her knee. I pull it up so its wrapped around my ass. I trail my fingers tips back up over her stomach and chest. I feel her shudder beneath me. I unbutton her plaid shirt and slide it away from her chest. I unclasp her bra from the front and release her ample sized breasts. They are so fucking sexy. Perfectly round and pert, her nipples are soft pink in colour. My mouth waters at the sight.

"Ungf, so beautiful." I groan and start a slow trail of kisses from her neck, down between her tits to her belly button pausing there to swirl my tongue around it. Dragging my tongue along her soft luscious skin back to her tits. I latch my mouth on to the right one. Sucking it lightly and the flicking my tongue over it till it's nice and erect. I then move on to the left giving it the same treatment. Bella arches her back and lets out a throaty groan in approval. As my tongue assaults and teases her nipples I gyrate my hips, pushing myself into the heat between Bella's legs.

"Oh God." She whimpers.

"So fucking beautiful." I say looking up at her through my lashes as I suck and nibble on her hard nipple.

My hand travels back down her toned stomach and stops at the waistband on her jeans. I look at her for approval. "Please." She breaths out and drives her hips up towards my hand. I proceed to undo her jeans. I sit back on my knees and slide her trousers down her legs and discard them. Bella is wearing a black lace thong and I can smell her delicious arousal. I release the button on my pants too before my cock explodes. I move my body back down and kiss her hard on the lips. My fingers are fast pantie covered pussy. I slide my middle finger up and down her slit over her damp underwear.

"Mmm, so good." She moans into my mouth and I'm all but about to cum in my pants.

I hook my fingers under the material and slip her panties to one side. My hand rubs over her perfectly smooth, bare pussy lips. I find her clit and start to rub softly in a circular movement till it's nice and swollen. My middle finger easily finds her entrance and I slide it in gently. Bella gasps and her body tenses. She soon relaxes as I start to thrust my finger in and out of her searing hot hole. I add another finger and speed up my movements. My mouth starts another assault on her perfect tits as my fingers drown in her glorious pussy juice.

"Jesus... so fucking wet, Bella." I have a little difficulty adding another finger. "Mmmm and tight, so tight."

I curl my fingers inside her to hit that special spot. "Yes baby. Yes. Right there. Don't stop." Bella screams out. Her whole body is in a frenzy. She is flushed from head to toe. As my fingers are fucking her nicely I move down her body. I need to taste her. I wrap my mouth around her engorged clit and start to suck it whilst my tongue swirls around it.

"Holy. Shit. I. Can't. Hold. back." Bella pants.

"Cum for me, Bella and cum hard." I say and as soon as my mouth attacks her bundle of nerves again and my fingers start to pump her harder I feel her pussy walls clamp down around my three fingers. I can almost feel Bella's orgasm ripple through her body and I lap up every last drop. I watch her face as she climaxes. I thought she could not get any more beautiful. But damn, that cum face might just be the sexiest thing I've ever laid eyes on.

I watch Bella heavy breathing, coming down from her high. I literally just rip my shirt from my back when I see a droplet of sweat roll down Bella's cleavage. I need this woman now. My trousers are soon to follow the shirt, I take off Bella's panties too and sling them across the room. Within a minute I'm back hovering over Bella's amazing body. My naked cock can feel the heat between her legs, inviting him in. I rest my forehead against hers. "Are you sure?" I whisper.

Instead of speaking, Bella reaches her hand down and grabs a hold of my now throbbing cock. She guides my tip to her entrance. I rock my hips forward slowly and my eyes roll into the back of my head when her heat engulfs the end of my dick. I take a few deep breaths so I don't fucking embarrass myself by shooting my load early. I pull out and then push back in this time I push harder, feeling the heat inch by inch till I'm fully inside.

Our breaths hitch as I fill her up. I set a slow pace, thrusting in and out of Bella. I've never felt so connected to one person in my life. Her pussy moulds to my cock perfectly. Bella is making all kinds of sexy noises under me with her eyes closed.

"Open your eyes, look at me." I say to her while our foreheads are still pressed together and my cock is deep inside her.

She opens her beautiful eyes and we get lost in the moment. Never breaking eyes contact as my rhythm gets faster and her hips start to buck to meet my thrusts. I can feel my cock throbbing inside of her. I place her leg over my shoulder so that her pussy squeezes around my dick and I can get deeper inside her. I could die right here and now and know that I died the luckiest man on earth. I want my cock buried deep inside Bella's pussy twenty-four hours a day.

"Unfff, Edward." The way my name drips from Bella's mouth is so sexy.

"Say it again. Say my name again."

"Edward, Edward, Edward." She screams.

"I will only protect you, I'll never hurt you. I promise to keep you safe for as long as you allow me to be near you." I say, I don't know why I'm saying it. I just feel like she needs to know.

"I believe you." I push in deep hitting her spot. "Christ... I trust you, Edward."

I start to really ram into her stopping now and then to rub my cock up between her swollen pussy lips and over her clit teasing her before filling her up again. I lean back on my knees still connected and thrust so fucking hard. I watch as my cock slides in and out. My thumb finds her sweet clit and I rub it with fervour. I watch as Bella comes undone under my touch. Writhing, panting, moaning. My own climax is coiling in the pit of my stomach and as soon as Bella's pussy clamps my cock, my hot jets of cum shoot inside her as she milks me for all I've got.

"Fuck." My body slumps on top of hers. Our breathing is erratic and our skin is glistening from the beads of sweat that covers it. Bella's hands are stroking me up and down my back. We lay here in silence but no words need to be spoken. What just happened was nothing short of immense. This is the only place I want to be. Here with Bella, no fucker else can compare to this woman. She is the only person I ever intend on making love to again. I don't need anyone or anything else. Isabella Swan is all I need.

I notice Bella's breathing has evened out, my guess is that she's asleep again. When I find the strength to move my arm I grab the blanket from the back of the couch and throw it over us. Still connected to Bella in the most intimate way I close my eyes. After that I could use a nap.

I woke to a pounding on my apartment door. It's was now pitch black and Bella was still asleep underneath me. I quickly jumped up and threw on my discarded boxer briefs. I stumbled through the dark to the front door. I swing it open, pissed to have been woken up.

"What the fuck do you..." I stopped mid sentence when I saw my mother standing there. "Um... hi."

"I wish you would refrain from using such language, Edward." She walked past me into the house and flicked the lights on. I suddenly remember Bella is sleeping on the sofa.

I turn quickly but I'm too late my mother is stood at the side of the couch staring at Bella. "Ma, come here. She'll have a heart attack if she wakes up and sees you gawking at her."

"Oh Relax, Edward." she starts walking back to me. "She's pretty. Where did you find her?" She asks fishing for information.

I hadn't introduced Bella to my parents yet, well Carlisle treated her after the accident but they were yet to meet formally. I wanted to make sure that she was set on us before doing any of that. "I didn't find her, mother. I've been dating her for three weeks."

My mother squealed. "Oh honey. Three weeks! Why have you not mentioned her? What's her name?"

"My name is Bella." My mothers head whipped around that fast I thought she snapped her damn neck. "Hi." Bella gives my mother a wave whilst clutching the blanket around her naked body with the other hand. She looks fucking radiant. Her pale, translucent skin had a glow about it. Her cheeks are flushed just the way I like them and her hair is wild.

"Bella, what a lovely name. I'm Edward's mother, Esme." My mother walks over and gives Bella a hug. Bella looks at me as if to say what the hell is going on. I just shrug.

"Okay, Ma. Time to leave. What did you want anyway?"

"Oh yes dear, we will be having a guest over for dinner tomorrow. Her name is, Kirsty and your father and I are extremely excited. So I want you on your best behaviour."

"Is she something to do with this whole adoption thing?" I say while watching Bella just sit on the couch awkwardly.

"Yes. She's fifteen and has had a very bad start in life just like yourself." I choked on my own saliva when that shit just rolled from her tongue. I haven't told Bella anything about my past yet. I just haven't felt like there has been a right time. She is going through so much in her own life, I didn't find it fair to be burdening her with all of my past life bullshit. "Kirsty, just needs people to love her and care for her. Remember how hard it was for you Edward. I want her to be comfortable around us. Anyway sweetie, gotta run your father is outside we're going out for dinner." She kissed my cheeks. "Nice to meet you, Bella. Hope to see you again soon."

"Nice to meet you too, Mrs Cullen." Bella says getting up from the sofa.

"Please darling, call me Esme." And with that my mother was gone.

There was an awkward silence for a minute.

I run my hands through my hair. "I'm sorry about that... she just waltzed right in."

"It's fine... um... what did she mean by you had a very bad start in life and remember how hard it was for you?"

"You caught that huh? It's a long and tiresome story."

"I have all the time in the world, Edward." She takes me by the hand and guides me into my bedroom.

We lay facing each other on my bed. "Right, where to start." I say to myself more than Bella.

She leans over and gives me a long lingering kiss. "The beginning always helps."

_**Please leave me a review. I need to know if I succeeded at their first sexy time. I wasn't sure if they should have sex yet but I just couldn't wait any longer. I've never waited till the 11th chapter for the smut, I'm a perv and you all know it. I can assure you from now on they're will be more sexy time, fun and drama(I love some drama) with a few partied thrown in there.**_


	12. Happiness Overwrites Saddness

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing Twilight;all rights belong to SM.**

**Big thanks to my pre-readers Jasper's woman and NicciB23. Also big shoutout to my readers/reviewers and to my sexies on twitter. Life just wouldn't be the same without you.**

**I have so much going on at the minute that updates for this may slow down. I promise I will try my best for once a week if not once a fortnight.**

**Enjoy!**

**BellaPov:**

I lay there next to Edward, watching him open his mouth to speak but then closing it again and knitting his eyebrows together. I don't think he knows how to start this conversation. I knew nothing about Edward's past but I didn't want to push him.

"If you don't want to tell me Edward, I won't push you. I do however want you to know that I'm here for you whenever your ready. I've burdened you with all my bullshit and I would never judge you. Plus you may feel better if we talked about it."

He looks at me with adoring eyes. "Bella, I want to tell you. It's fine." He took in a shaky breath. "The woman that brought me into this world was not Esme. She was called Elizabeth Masen, her and my biological father Edward were drug addicts. They never looked after me with the proper care that parents should use with their children." I entwine my fingers with his. "I was a mistake to them. My earliest memory I have was when I was around five, I remember I had fallen over and hurt my arm, I was crying, I just remember wanting my mom to put her arms around me and comfort me. Of course, that's what she didn't do. She started screaming at me to shut up and she hit me."

I can't take all of this in. How awful. I want to say something but just keep quiet and let Edward continue.

"They left me in my crib alone and went out probably on a drug run. From that day on I remember not eating for days at a time, they never acknowledged me or gave me any kind of affection, attention, just left me to rot. They shouted, hit and ignored me for the next two years. I would have to rummage through the trash sometimes to feed myself."

I gasp. "Oh my God Edward, that is so sad." I can't help the tear that rolls down my cheek. This is fucking disgusting. I cannot believe that he has been through all of this. What kind of monsters were these people?

"Please don't be upset." He wipes the tear away with his thumb. "When I was seven, child protection finally came for me. I thought that my life would get better and I would be looked after for a change. It didn't happen. The places they sent me were despicable. I had to suffer beatings and do chores just to get fed... I was a mess. Moving from home to home, never settling. One home I stayed in, there was a woman who worked there. She was called Heidi and she was a sick fuck, she used to touch me inappropriately."

This couldn't be true. I feel sick to my stomach. How could Edward have gone through all of this and be the guy he is today? I don't know if I could have survived through all of that.

"I'm so sorry. You shouldn't have had to go through that. I'm thoroughly repulsed by this Edward." I say and I fucking mean it.

He chuckles lightly and gives me a kiss on the tip of my nose. "Don't be sorry. I deal with it and I won't let it ruin my life. Especially now you've come into it. I won't and refuse to let it destroy me." I nod, tears falling from my eyes now. I just feel so sad.

"You know it wasn't all bad, there is a happy ending. A short while after I turned ten, I was fostered by Dr Carlisle Cullen and his beautiful wife, Mrs Esme Cullen. They took my with open arms into their big house. I thought it was all a big joke, things like that just didn't happen to kids like me. I met Alice who was six at the time and just the cutest little kid. I played up, attention seeking, testing the waters to see if they would send me back but... they never did. They told me that they were filing for full adoption if I agreed. I was so happy and so in love with these people that I couldn't refuse. I never wanted to go back to the bad place again and the fact that even with all my bullshit, Esme and Carlisle loved me as if I was their own was mind blowing. I changed my name and we never looked back." He let out a deep breath.

I just watch him in awe, he is an amazing guy that has been through so much in his life but yet still remains grounded. I admire him. My problems seem so un-important now. Edward has so many bad memories and scars from the past that it's kind of made him a stronger person. I hate that he had to go through all of that. I'm going to try my best to make sure that from this moment on all he has is good memories. Enough of them to overwrite the past, I know they'll never leave him, he will always be haunted by them but I'm gunna try and make it easier for him.

"I'm so glad Esme and Carlisle took you in and gave you a life. I honestly don't know what to say." I bite my bottom lip.

"You don't have to say anything." His lips are fast to find mine. I melt into him. "Thank you." He says against my lips.

I pull my head back confused. "Thank you for what?"

"Listening to my story, caring, making my life feel whole and complete. When I'm with you, Bella, I don't remember the bad stuff in my life. You have the power to take my pain and suffering away just by being here, with me. I feel like a weight has been lifted from me by telling you all of that, you needed to know, you need to know that I will never hurt you, Bella. I care about you too much."

"You do not have to thank me. I feel the same, my life has been rough but somehow everything seems better when your around. I never thought I would trust a man again but here I am, with you and I trust you with my life. I can't imagine my life without you in it, I want to be with you. I need to be with you." I lunge myself on top of him, kissing him deeply.

I throw the sheet-that was covering my naked body-across the room. It's amazing how comfortable I feel with Edward. I'm sat over him with nothing on as his eyes roam all over me. He sits up so his head is in my chest and his tongue starts a hot wet trail all over my tits. Taking my nipples gently into his mouth, nipping, sucking, biting each one sending me into a frenzy. I let out a groan as I feel his cock harden under me. I stand on my knees and pull his boxers down to release his cock-which is beautiful. Edward growls as I lower myself back down on his lap making sure that his cock slides inside of me at the same time. I let out a throaty moan as he fills me right up. The feeling of my pussy stretching to accommodate Edward is the best feeling in the entire world.

"Fuck, your're so sexy." Edward pants as I start a slow movement over his cock.

As I grind on his cock, Edward is sat up with one arm around my back and the other tweaking at my nipples. I throw my head back in pleasure as Edward starts to pepper my neck with kisses. I reach my hand down in between us and start to rub my clit fervently. Edward growls and starts to thrust his hips upward, grabbing my ass cheeks and squeezing them. He moves swiftly and quickly brings me to my climax, following with his at the same time.

Edward collapses backwards on to the bed and I collapse on to his chest. We don't say anything as we calm our breathing down. I can hear Edward's heart pumping through his chest it's a beautiful sound until his stomach growls like a hungry fucking bear.

I giggle. "Someone's hungry."

"Nah, I'm good. I'll just devour you instead." He says and then flips us over so I'm now laid on my back and he is above me. He starts to bite at my neck making growling noises. I start squealing and flailing myself around.

"Stop, Edward please. I'm gunna piss myself." I shout.

"Oh, I don't believe that for a second." He says but stops anyway.

"What time is it? I've lost all track of time today for some reason." I wink at him.

He smirks, rolls off of me and reaches for his cell. "It's nine." He gets out of bed and walks into the bathroom. I hear him piss which I should find weird but I chuckle to myself instead. I hear my phone ringing but I don't know where it is. It sounds far away so I wrap the sheet around my body and hop out of bed trying to find it. The sound is coming from the living room so I head in that direction. It's dark and I can't see a thing. My foot gets caught in the damn sheet and I go ass over tit and land flat on my face in the middle of the living room.

"Bella." I hear Edward shout from the bathroom.

I try to speak but I'm laughing too hard at my clumsy ass. I go to stand but don't even get half way up before I'm back on my ass again. My phone is still ringing and I can see the light from the screen just in front of the couch so I army crawl on the floor to pick it up.

"Hello." I answer it.

"_Hey, Bella, Its Ash. I just wanted to check that you and Edward were still coming to our anniversary get together tomorrow?" _She asks.

We had been spending a lot of time at Rose and Em's lately so we've been inviting Gail and Ash-the neighbours-round for drinks and a chat. They really helped me that first night I met Edward. I was in a state and they offered their help to me even though they didn't know me. I was grateful to them for that but they are also good people and I enjoy spending time with them. They're a hoot.

"Of course we are." I start but get cut off.

"Bella, what the hell did you do?" Edward walks into the room asking when he sees me laid out on the floor.

I hold my finger up to him, meaning one minute. "Yes, we're still coming Ash. I'm looking forward to it."

"_Oh, that's great. Have you managed to change Alice's mind about coming yet?_"

"Hmm well, no not exactly. She is still in a funk about Jasper not being here but she will be there. I mean he will be home in two months so she will have to suck it up and come have some fun." I say knowing full well what my plan of attack is when I see Alice in the morning.

Jasper has been gone for just over three weeks and she is pining for him already. I know he is the love of her life but he went for two years last time so she wants to count herself lucky. I maybe being a little bitchy but she has put her whole life on hold. Edward said she was like this the full two years last time he was away and even though I have only known Alice a few months I consider her a good friend. I will not let her sit there and mope over it.

"_I hear ya. Rose said she has tried and failed but I got a sneaky feeling that you'll pull it out of the bag._" She laughs. "_How is that stud muffin Edward?_"

I look to Edward who has turned the light on and is stood leaning against the door frame with a towel wrapped around his waist watching me. "Oh, the stud muffin Edward is just fine. His Adonis form is watching me like a creep." He looks horrified that we are talking about him.

"_W__ell you tell that hot piece of ass that he better be looking smokin' tomorrow or I won't let him in. I need something for my eyes to roam over all night."_ She teases. Ashley is into women as we all know but she gets a crack out of teasing Edward, it makes him uncomfortable and we all enjoy watching him squirm. It's mean really but funny as hell.

I laugh loudly. "Don't you worry, Ash. You know my Edward always looks smokin'."

"_Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then."_

"You will indeed, goodnight Ash I loves ya, and tell Gail I love her southern ass too."

"_I will do. Goodnight_." We hang up.

I peel my ass up from the floor and stalk my way over to Edward who I must say is looking all sexual and shit lent against that door frame. "Looking forward to tomorrow?" I ask.

"I am. Even though I know Ash is going to give me hell." He chuckles.

"It's all in the name of good fun. You know you love them."

"That is true. They are great gals." He places a kiss on the tip of my nose. "Go shower."

"How about we save water and shower together?" I arch a brow.

Several hot kisses and some heavy petting later we are all fresh and laid in bed. I can't find the right words to describe Edward and what he means to me. He is just everything I ever need.

"I need to get some sleep. I have a major mission to complete tomorrow. Alice will not know whats hit her." I laugh. "I endure hours of shopping with her in return she has to do something for me." I smirk.

"Well good luck with that." Edward says pushing a loose tendril of hair behind my ear.

"I will succeed. Is Jake and the boys coming?" I ask.

I love that crew. Jake and I get on so well, he's a great friend and he's such good fun. All the guys from the res are. I have fallen head over heels in love with Jake's dog Sam. We have a blast, running, playing and even wrestling. He always wins because I'm a big softie and he is cute.

"You know Jake would never miss up an opportunity to wind Rose the fuck up in a public place." He says and he has a point. Jake is always teasing Rose but she doesn't let up he receives just as much as he gives. Emmett is cool about it, he knows Jake is only messing with her and Rose would have his balls if he tried to stick up for her.

"True." I lean over and kiss Edward passionately on the lips and then turn my back to him, making sure I push my ass a little into his groin which elicits a groan from Edward. "Goodnight babe."

He wraps one of his strong, safe arms around me and pulls me closer. "Goodnight, Bella."

I drift off into a deep sleep with thoughts of tomorrows party racing through my head. After everything Edward has told me about today, it is my duty to make sure that tomorrow will always be better than today. We both have issues to overcome but me and Edward as a team, a partnership... together we can overcome anything.

**Thanks for reading. Please take a minute of your time to review, I'm not a review h00r but hearing your thoughts is always nice. Until the next time...**


	13. Baby Got Back

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing Twilight; all rights belong to SM.**

**Big thanks to my pre-readers Jasper's woman and nicciB.**

**This chapter is a light fun chapter. A lot of bad things has happened over the last few chapters and I thought they all deserved a break. So I hope you enjoy it, I certainly had fun writing this chapter and I made myself snort a few times :)**

_**Edward.**_

"Jake. You cannot be fucking serious. Take that shit off. My eyes are burning."

"C'mon dude, Ash and Gail will piss themselves. Not to mention they will not be able to keep their hands off of me." Jake says twirling around.

"Remind me again, why I even talk to you." I ask my best friend. Who is wearing a hot pink leotard with a tutu around his waist. I mean the guy is huge and he is wearing a skirt. I would have found this sight hilarious if his junk wasn't hanging out of the fucking side. Best friends we may be but we have to draw the line somewhere.

"It's because you love me, Edwardo." He sits on my knee and crosses his legs like a woman over me. "Hey sugar, you wanna go for a drink?" He puts on a woman's voice.

"Like fuck I do. Get off me." I push him off. "If you turn up like that this afternoon we are going to have to re-evaluate our friendship. Where did you get that from?" I gesture to the ghastly outfit.

He laughs. "It's Leah's, she has loads. Jared, Paul and Seth are wearing them too. Edward, we are doing it for the crack. Ash and Gail love this shit, they're freaky. I like my women freaky." He says peeling off that spandex monstrosity.

"Jake can't you go in the bathroom before you get naked. Seriously, we need boundaries man." He eventually covers his bare russet coloured ass up with his jean shorts. "And are you forgetting that trying to impress Ash and Gail with your cross-dressing skills will not turn them. They like women just as much as you do."

"I wonder if they'd let me watch?" He questions with a devious smirk. "Mother of fuck. What I'd give to see those two fine women in full swing."

"You're disgusting. I wonder how Bella is doing with Alice." I say trying desperately to change the subject. I'd been down at Jake's on the reservation for a few hours since Bella left to go shopping with Alice.

"Bella, will be doing just fine with Alice. If anyone can make anyone do something it's Bella. I know I wouldn't fuck with her. She's fiery when she wants to be." He lent back against the back of his couch, that we were both occupying. "She's good for you. She brings out the best in you, if you know what I mean. Bella is good for us all, she's a breath of fresh air."

"Jake, do you want to come out of the closet or summat? You're freaking me out with your tutu's and all of your breath of fresh air shit."

"Dick. I'm not gay. I was just saying that, I think Bella doesn't realise how much of an impact she has on peoples lives." I have to agree with that, she has flipped my world upside down. "I never thought I could have a woman as a friend, I see the woman, I want the pussy. And that's it. With Bella, I don't know what it is. She's gorgeous obviously, but I don't feel attracted to her in that way. She makes me want to be a better person, I look at her like a best friend. Yep, you're my dude and Bella is my dudette."

I eye him suspiciously. "Okay, who are you? And where the fuck is Jake?" I laugh.

"Fuck you." He spits and stands up. "I was trying to be like all sensitive and shit. I may act like a dick all the time but I do have feelings."

"Whoa, Jake. Is everything alright?" I ask concerned. Jake is never one to talk about his feelings or his outlook on life and other people. Something is bothering him for sure. "Listen man, if anything is up, you can tell me."

He flings himself back down on the sofa and puts his head in his hands. "I'm good. Lets not go in to it today. I will tell you but today is about partying, having fun."

"If you're sure." I say trusting that he will tell me when the time is right.

Jake's door swings open and I have to do a double take at the sight that's stood before me. Paul, Jared, Seth, Emmett and Aro are all stood there in the same fucking ensemble as Jake wore not ten minutes ago. They are all grinning like goons.

"Whoop whoop." Seth hollers, bucking his hips into thin air and making a spanking action with his hand.

"You have got to be kidding me." I laugh so hard that my stomach starts to hurt and tears are streaming from my eyes. Emmett is the funniest bastard. He has somehow attached his wallet to a key chain hanging from the leotard.

"I don't know why you're laughing, Eddie boy." Aro shouts and throws a bag at me.

I look inside. "Hell no!"

"Ohh, yes. Now hurry up boys. Our audience awaits us." Jared says to me and Jake.

I look to Jake who is in a fit of hysteria at the side of me. "Emmett, what the fuck dude? Gail is going to have your ass for that chain shit." He gigglesnorts and we all laugh at his pansy ass.

"You do know they're going to kill us, right?" I remind them and head in to Jake's bathroom. I have to wear the outfit or I will never live it down. If I didn't put it on myself they guys would just put it on for me. I look in the mirror when I'm finished dressing. To say I look an idiot would be the understatement of the fucking year. I look a prat.

"This is going to be epic." Emmett says handing us all a beer.

Paul clinks his bottle to Emmett's. "It will be epic to watch Rosalie go bat shit crazy and do a number on you."

"Yeah, she may even call the engagement off." I tease him.

Emmett's face fell. "She wouldn't? Fuck, I gotta take this off."

"Chill, man." Aro put his hand on his shoulder. "She won't call it off, she loves you. And lets be honest who the fuck else would want to marry her? Or you for that matter?" He guffaws and Emmett jabs him in the arm.

We all pile in Jared's seven seat-er after a few more beers and make our way to the hotel in Port Angeles where Gail booked for the party. I hadn't seen or spoke to Bella all day but she assured me this morning that she would see me at the party and she would have Alice in tow.

_**Bella.**_

Convincing Alice to come to Gail and Ashley's anniversary was a piece of cake. The endurance of a four hour shopping trip and a few guilt trips later, here we are getting ready at Rose's house. I'm so stoked about this party. I need to let my hair down and have a laugh. Since the accident, between my dad and Edward I've barely seen the outside world. I've just been working two half days at the garage and the Saturdays at the station. I'm so ready to have a few drinks and a dance with my friends.

"Ow, Alice. Can you not be so rough?" I gripe as she's pulling and pinning my hair up. I must say, Alice's aptitude to take my long, unattractive locks and transform them into a masterpiece is quite astonishing.

"I have to do something to punish you for forcing me to go to this party." She says bitterly.

"What? And me letting you dress me, wasn't enough?" I say a little harsher than necessary. "We've been through this numerous times today. You come to the party and in return you get to play dress up with me." I grin at her through the mirror. "Jasper is fine and do you really think that he would want you to miss out on having some fun?"

She ignores me and carries on fiddling with my hair. I just leave her too it.

"I have tequila girls." Rose hollers as she barges through the door to her bedroom.

"Christ, Rose. Does that shit even give you a buzz any more?" I ask.

"Of course. My trusty friend never lets me down." She kisses the bottle.

Weird!

Rose is wearing a gorgeous silver dress, short, low cut, tits and ass everywhere. Alice is wearing a rather conservative black dress that looks very classy and she has put me in a midnight blue number, backless, just above the knee length. It shows a little bit of my non-existent cleavage.

A bottle of tequila and an hour later we are walking into the hotel function room. There's banners and balloons all over the place. I couldn't see Edward so the guys must be running late. I spot Ash and Gail looking gorgeous by the bar talking to two men. I make my way over to them.

"You two look hot." I pinch both of there asses.

"Bella, I hope your not flirting with us." Ash says.

"Yeah, you know we could swipe you from Edward's grasp at anytime." Gail adds and they both give me a hug.

"Behave you two. The party's not even in full swing yet." I look to the men. "And who are these two dashing young men?"

"Bella, we'd like you to meet Tony and Scott, our gay friends from back in Mississippi." Gail introduces us.

"It's a pleasure. I'm Bella." I say shaking both of their hands doing some kind of curtsy, tequila is working.

They both chuckle. "I'm Tony and the pleasure is all ours, Ms Bella." His voice is very deep and manly.

"I'm Scott and yeah what he said." He giggles. I can just tell that Scott is extremely fabulous.

Turns out Scott is a queen and a stripper. They're both extremely good looking men and I have to say I would love to see Scott in his full drag costume.

Rose and Alice join us. "Well ain't this a hoot." Rose shouts and starts bopping her head to the music while ordering us some drinks.

"Happy anniversary you two." Alice says giving them a hug.

"We're glad you could make it. How's Jasper?" Ash asks.

"He's good. I just can't wait until he's home. I miss him and worry about him being out there-"

Scott interrupts Alice. "Well, will you look at that. Looks like I've got some competition and lots of it. Who-are-they?" He asks looking behind us.

Ash, Gail, Rose, Alice and myself turn our heads slowly to see what he was talking about.

"Oh-my-God." Ash remarks.

My eyes widen at the sight of Edward, Emmett, Jake, Aro, Paul, Jared and Seth walking into the room dressed in pink ballet costumes. I burst out laughing. They're so goofy. Edward looks hot still. As do Jake and Aro. Emmett... oh shit, Emmett looks fucking hilarious. His muscles are popping out of that leotard everywhere.

"I'm going to kill him." Rose states, downing every last drop of her drink before taking Alice's out of her hand and doing the same. Never breaking the eye contact that she now holds with Emmett.

"Not before I do." Gail says. I look at her confused, taking a sip of my wine. "He's got his wallet on a fucking chain, strapped to his dress."

I turn to look and low and fucking behold he has. I spit my drink out and it gets caught all up my nose and shit while I'm laughing. They all start to walk towards us and it reminds me of the Hangover when Phil, Stu, Doug and Alan are walking through the airport in slow motion with the music playing.

"Yo. Ash, Gail, happy fucking anniversary lovelies." Jake says scooping them both into his embrace.

Edward comes straight to me. "Hey." He's tipsy. His cheeks are all Rosy.

"Well don't you just look a-a... vision?"

"It wasn't my idea. They made me do it." He points to the guys.

"You still look as gorgeous as ever." I kiss his lips, shivers travel over my body and my neck hair stands on end. I wonder if this feeling of euphoria will ever fade. I just kiss this man and I'm all but gushing everywhere.

"Mmmm." He hums as we pull away. "What was that for?"

"Because I can." I say. "So I told you I would get Alice here." I say smugly.

"That is because you're amazing." He kisses me again. "Is Rose going to kill Emmett?" He whispers in me ear.

"Yep but not before Gail." I snort. "You guys are goons."

"Don't I get a greeting like that, Mr sex God?" Ash says shamelessly .

"Of course you do." Edward grabs Ashley's face and kisses her on the lips. "Will that suffice?"

Ashley's face is stunned. "I-I... I."

"You didn't expect that did you?" Edward snickers.

She composes herself. "I need to go get some water. Damn it got hot real quick around here."

Me and Edward bust a rib as she walks away. Emmett and Rose are having a dispute about Emmett's choice of clothes. She is ranting on about him being easily led by the rest of them.

The music changes and gets louder and as the beat starts for 'Baby got back' I know all too well what is going to happen.

"Wooooo-hooooo." Emmett wails and starts to do a fucked up walk/dance to the dance floor. Followed by the rest of them. Edward pecks my cheek and tells me he'll be back. And he follows suit with the walk/dance.

Rose looks pissed at Em but I know by the time this fuckery ends she be dry humping him in a corner. You see, one very drunken night at Rose and Em's the guys made up a dance routine to this song and well here they are bumping and grinding, swiveling and gyrating. This dance, matched with their outfits, was fucking insane.

Rose, Alice, myself stood and watched in horror along with Tony and Scott as Jake came up grabbing Ash and Gail by the hand and leading them to the dance floor. They both start circling Jake, rubbing up against him while he stands there biting his knuckles. His eyes full of lust as they shake what their mamma's gave them.

Everyone looked on as the boys started a break dancing competition. They may look like complete and utter twats but boy they know how to liven the place up.

It's unreal how much my life has changed. This time last year I was in a dead end relationship, getting beaten up and now I'm here with my friends. Some old and some new but they're my friends no less. I can't really describe in words how these people make me feel on a daily basis. I love each and every one of them.

The party was well underway when Jake came and got me. He's blitzed and needs someone to talk too and I guess that someone was me.

"What's up?" I ask him as we get outside.

He lights up a cigarette. "I have a major problem." He says nonchalantly.

"A problem? Are you going to explain or do I have to guess."

"I'm in love with someone I can never have. I'm so fucking screwed." He took a pull of his smoke.

"What? who?" I never thought I'd see the day when Jake was in love, he such a horndog for any woman that looks at him.

"I can't tell you. You'll think I'm crazy. Hell, I think I've lost my damn mind." He looks to the floor.

"Jake, I'm your friend you can tell me anything." I assure him.

"Well It's actually two people... Ashley and Gail."

My mouth hangs open. I couldn't speak. I was flabbergasted.

What the actual fuck? This changes things a lot!

**So what do you think about the guys dressing up? How about Jake, bless him. He's fallen in love with two women that are into woman. I feel for the guy, how bout you?**

**Please leave me a little review I love to hear your thoughts. Until the next time...**


	14. Love Works In Mysterious Ways

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing twilight; all rights belong to SM.**

**Big thanks to my shag-a-licious pre-reader Jasper's woman. She is an inspiration to me and her advice is fuck-awesome and priceless.**

**Thanks to all who read and review it means a lot to me that you take time out of your day to do so.**

**I'm going away on Thursday for 3 days with some friends to Amsterdam so I won't be able to update until next week sometime. Anyway enjoy the chapter.**

**Bella:**

"What? Jake how can you be in love with them? They're gay for Christ sake."

"Don't you think I know that? I just...I just do. I can't help the way I feel. I can't control it. Ash and Gail are just awesome women. Everything I want and more. I'm not stupid B...I know nothing would ever come from my feelings, I know they love each other and that's why they can never find out about this. I just needed someone to talk too, get it off my chest. I can't tell the guys because they'd never let me live it down." He scrubs his face with his hands looking totally defeated.

"Jake, I would never tell them, it's not my place, but I just don't get how this has happened." I'm fucking confused by his jaw dropping revelation.

"I've known them ever since Emmett and Rose moved in next door but until you showed up we never used to hang with them. We only spoke in passing. I've always thought they were beautiful, I mean look at them, they're gorgeous. Then you made good friends with them and we've all been hanging out more. They flirt with me and massage my ego and I've developed feelings...love for them." he throws his tab to the ground and stands up.

"Okay. So what do you plan on doing about it? You can't suffer in silence...maybe you should tell them-"

He cuts me off. "No! I can't tell them Bella, they can't know. I'd rather have them as friends than nothing at all. If they found out I was fucking in love with them, they'd never speak to me again. I'll work through this shit, I'll get over it but right now I need another drink." He pulls me up and we walk back inside.

Jake goes and props himself up at the bar. He looks so sad and I feel sorry for him. I would never in a month of Sunday's expected that to come out of his mouth. Ash and Gail are fun, sassy, total flirts and the most courageous women I've ever met, so, I can see the attraction there. But since Jake has known them, they've been gay, with each other and totally in love. Yes, they may have been with men in the past but that's all changed now. I just really hope Jake can get over this, he's a good guy and needs to find a good woman-a straight good woman- to share his life with.

"What's up with him?" Edward asks walking over to me. I must have been staring at Jake.

"Oh...nothing." I say shifting my eyes between him and Jake.

"You're a terrible liar, Bella." he laughs. "I saw you two go outside. I know somethings on his mind. I think he was going to tell me earlier but then thought against it. I know he's told you because he trusts you, thinks your a good listener. You don't have to tell me and betray that trust, I guess he'll tell me in his own time. Just tell me one thing though, he is okay isn't he? I mean he hasn't got some kind of life threatening illness or is in trouble?" He asks concerned.

I shake my head. "He's fine in that sense. I have a feeling he'll be okay. Just has some issues he needs to work through." I say.

Edward leaves it at that. Which surprises me. I thought he would hound me until I ratted Jake out. Jake didn't tell me not to tell Edward but he said that if he spoke to the guys he'd never live it down and I guess he is going through enough with out having those wind up merchants on his case too. Edward is the most understanding man I've ever met. He never pushes me or doubts me and I can't believe how lucky I am to have a man like that after all the years of shit I've had to deal with.

"I'm having fun, I'm glad Ma called and told us that this Kirsty kid wouldn't be coming until next week." He admits. I thought he would hate this party, he gets all awkward around lots of people...cute.

"It's so nice of your parents to give another child a home. They're amazing people."

"Hey, why don't you come? Then you can meet them properly and we can scope out the new kid together." He asks and smiles that lopsided grin at me.

"Okay, sure." How can I resist that smile.

"Great. So you wanna dance?" He offers his hand to me.

I take it and we go dance. The rest of the night is filled with dancing and goofing around. Rosalie even warmed up to the idea of Emmett in the leotard and kept telling me how hot her man was. Alice joined Jake at the bar, where they just sat and got totally obliterated pining over there loves. Gail and Ash were smooching all night, which I'd never seen them do but they looked so in love and I saw Jake a few times just staring at them with a pained look on his face.

I walk out of Edward's bathroom wearing a pair of his boxer shorts and one of his T's. I'd had a shower seen as though Alice threw up all over me while I was tucking her drunk ass in bed. She had gotten so drunk and started crying over Jasper so I told Edward I was taking his sister home and for him to meet me back here.

He still wasn't home so I relax into the couch and flick aimlessly through the TV channels trying to find something of interest. There is of course nothing of interest on at two in the morning. I settle on watching re-runs of friends, which I've already seen every single episode but it's good to watch them again. I was just drifting off to sleep when I heard Edward coming through the door in a fit of laughter. I turn my head from the sofa and see he isn't alone. Jake's with him and they are both blitzed.

"Shhhhh, don't wake B up." I hear Jake say.

"I won't wake her up. Where the fuck are my keys?" Edward slurs.

Jake starts laughing. "We're already inside, dick head."

"Oh, my bad." Edward's hand feels around the wall till he finds the switch and flicks on the light. He turns round to make his way into the room, he sees me, jumps and holds his chest. "Christ, you scared the shit out of me."

"Is someone a little drunk?" I coo at him.

He eyes Jake then looks back to me. "Nope," He says popping the P. "But someone is a little in love with our good lesbian friends." He starts howling, earning him a punch in the arm from Jake.

My eyes widen and I look to Jake. "You told him?" I ask and he nods.

"I wish I didn't now, he won't let me go home." Jake pushes his way past Edward-who's still laughing- and plonks his ass down on the couch next to me.

"No! Definitely not going home." Edward bellows.

"Why exactly won't you let him go home?" I query.

"Be-because...the first time he falls in love, he falls head over heels for not one but two women he can never have. That's gotta be tough. I mean...he has a cock and well...Ash and Gail don't be liking the cock anymore. He's not in the right mind frame to be alone right now, especially after seeing Ash and Gail getting their freak on tonight. He needs to be around the people." Edward nods to himself, even though I don't think he had the foggiest idea what he was going on about.

"He is also sat right here. What do you think I'm going to do? Slit my wrists? Hang myself?" Jake snorts.

"No. I'm not saying that. I love you man. I just need to make sure you're alright. Make sure you don't book some kind of gender surgery." He's laughing again now. "I'm sorry." Edward finally moves away from the front door and dives on Jake from the back of the sofa.

Yeah he's that drunk.

"Get off me, you crazy bastard." Jake shouts between laughs.

They both end up on the floor and I just sit there rolling my eyes. They're both still dressed in the leotards and it is quite the sight. When they finish their wrestling match, Jake stands up while Edward stays laid flat out on the floor. I watch Jake stagger to his feet and I gasp when I see his leotard has moved and his dick is hanging free.

"Jake!" I scream. "Cover that shit up." I grab one of the cushions and cover my face with it.

"Oh, fuck. Sorry B." He laughs. "All night the beast has been trying to unleash himself." He starts to laugh again and I hear a loud thud.

I take the cushion slowly away from my face and see that he is on the floor, Edward has him in the headlock. "Jesus, Jake. I've seen your cock too many times than I care to fucking remember today. Keep that shit covered." He says playfully. "Bella, babe. You okay or do you need some bleach to eradicate that image from your brain?"

"I think I'll be okay, I mean it's nothing I haven't seen before." My hands slap up to my mouth quicker than the words spewed from my mouth. "Not-not that I meant seen Jake's before, I-I just meant like in general." They both look at me and start laughing. "Oh, fuck off. You know what I mean. I'm heading to bed, to hell with the both of you." I say giggling.

"Awww, babe. Don't be like that." Edward groans.

"Yeah, don't be like that babe."Jake mocks Edward.

"You two are going to have sore heads in the morning. Have fun." I say and head into the bedroom. I climb in bed and just listen to those two laughing and giggling like girls. It goes silent after a while so I creep out of bed and into the living room.

They are both out cold on the couch, topping and tailing. Jake has his thumb in his gob and Edward's mouth is hanging open, a little drool trickling from the corner of his mouth.

_Is it wrong that I want to lap up said drool?_

Yes, Bella. That is just wrong on so many levels.

I settle for kissing Edward's head and taking both of their shoes off and wrapping them up with the blanket that Edward keeps over the back of the couch. Once they're all tucked in, I head back to bed and fall asleep instantly.

**Edward:**

I think I've only just gotten over the hangover from Ash and Gail's party. I woke up the next day tangled up with Jake on the couch. My head hasn't stopped pounding till this morning. That night I knew my boy was upset, something serious was playing on his mind. I made the decision that I would get it out of him so I fed him _and _myself tequila all night.

Rose would have been so proud.

Jake told me that he had fallen in love with Ash and Gail, I didn't believe him at first. I thought he was pulling my pisser if I'm honest because that shit is fifty shades of fucked up. When I finally stopped laughing and started breathing again, I noticed Jake's face was as serious as a fucking heart attack. I feel sorry for the dude, it must be tough for him. I told him we'd talk and figure that shit out when he gets back from a race in Michigan.

It's Sunday and it's time to meet my new sister. I'm actually really apprehensive about it. I've got used to the idea but I'm still nervous to meet her. She's a lot older than I was and has probably been through a considerable amount of abuse and whatnot. I remember everything that I went through clear as day, like it was yesterday. I saw girls who grew up in places like me. The way those bastards degraded and damaged them. I can only hope that Kirsty wasn't treat too bad.

"I've decided I'm going to meet with my mom." Bella says as we drive to my mom and dad's.

"Are you sure? You know I'm behind you a hundred percent with whatever you decide to do."

"Yeah, I mean I've been thinking about it for a while and then I had the whole accident thing. I just figure that life is too short, I could at least met up with her see what she has to say. Plus I have some questions I want answers to."

"It's your decision babe. If that's what you want to do then I say go for it." I smile at her.

"Thanks, you're amazing. You know that right?" She leans over and kisses my cheek.

"Yeah I know." I say smugly.

"And you're also an ass." She giggles.

"Yeah, I also know that." I pull up outside mom and dad's. They're waiting on the porch like usual, I honestly don't know why they do that.

I see a tall, slender girl standing next to mom. She looks really nervous and is chewing the fuck out of her bottom lip. I smile, that's what Bella does when she's nervous. I study the girl and I realise she looks a lot like Bella. I look to Bella who's staring at the girl, she must be thinking the same as me.

"Hey, you sure you don't have a twin." I joke.

"I'm sure. She does look a helluva lot like me though. Oh well, lets go and meet her." She says and reaches for the car door.

I pull her arm away. "Ah Ah Ah, you know better than that misses."

I step out and walk round Bella's side to open the door for her. "You don't have to do that every time Edward, I'm not the damn queen." She laughs.

"Now, what would my mother say if she saw me allowing you to get the door yourself?" I grin, grab her hand and walk up to where every one is stood.

"Hello son, Bella." He shakes my hand and kisses Bella's.

My mom kisses me. "Bella its nice to see you again." She says to Bella hugging her. "Edward, Bella...this is Kirsty. The new addition to the family." She smiles widely.

"Hey, Kirsty. It's good to finally meet you." I say.

"Hi, you too." She says barely above a whisper.

"Hey, I'm Bella. Nice to meet you." Bella greets her politely.

"You too." Is all she says. She must be so nervous.

Dinner went okay, very awkward and Kirsty didn't talk a lot but I think that was because Alice was being her insufferable self and wouldn't let the poor girl get a word in. Kirsty did seem to be comfortable around us though.

We are just sat around chatting and I head outside for a smoke, I'm about half way through my cigarette when Kirsty joins me.

She stands next to me, looking as if she wants to say something but doesn't. "You okay?" I ask. I want her to be able to speak to me. She obviously wants too as she came out and joined me.

"Yeah, it's all a bit overwhelming." She gives me a tight lipped smile. "Edward, is it true what Esme tells me...that you grew up like me?"

I nod. "Yeah, it's true. Up until I was ten my life sucked. Esme and Carlisle have changed my life for the better. They're the best parents anyone can ask for."

"They're so nice. Too nice, I'm not used to it. I feel like I'm going to wake up and all this will have been a dream."

"I felt the exact same way. It's not a dream, it's very much reality. I know you must be freaking out but give them a chance. They'll never see you wrong. It just takes a bit of adjusting but they're set on you and everything will work out you'll see." I assure her.

"I'm scared. I've never been around such loving people. It's all new to me, I don't want to let them down. I have a hot head and a hard temper. It gets me in trouble sometimes. I don't want to be like that here."

"I understand, I was the same and still am but when they gave me the chance of a better life I made the changes i needed too. How old are you?"

"I'm sixteen."

"You have plenty of time to grow into the person you want to be. Plus you're old enough to know whats right and wrong, that will play in your favour. Stick with us kid and you'll be alright."

She nods. "Is Alice always like that? She's going to take some getting used too." She chuckles.

"I'm afraid shes always been like that from a very young age. She'll never change but you get used to it." I say throwing my butt on the ground.

"Okay. Hey, your girlfriend is really pretty and cool. I feel at ease around her, like I know her."

"Yeah, Bella is an amazing person and a very good listener. So if you ever need someone to talk to shes there for you. Grown men spill their problems to Bella, she has a good heart."

"Thanks. I think I'll enjoy being a part of this family you're all so nice."

"Well, that's the Cullen's for you."

**Well there you have it guys. Please leave me your thoughts in the form of a review and also check out my other stories :)**

**Until the next time...**


	15. An apology from the author that SUCKS!

**Hello fellow readers!**

**I am writing this A/N because I only think it is fair to you.**

**Unfortunately I've had to put 'Stripped Secrets' on HIATUS for a little while. I have got too much going on in real life and the fan-fiction world. **

**I've also pulled 2 of my WIP's because it is just too much for me to take on all these plot bunnies at once...I'm getting characters mixed up and it's becoming a mess.**

**I am not writing to the best of my ability and my head is not clear nor in the right mind frame. I don't just want to write any old shit and post it, because it isn't fair on you. **

**You, the readers are important to me and I will strive to do my best for you but right now I just need a little break, a couple of weeks maybe.**

**I have not flounced on you, I will finish it and I hope you stick with me and don't flounce on me.**

**All I can do is apologise and hope that you will still be here reading & reviewing when I'm ready to update again.**

**Thanks**

**Ashley AKA Twiliffe2011 xoxo**


	16. The Majors Return

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight; all rights belong to SM.**

**I am back, I don't know if the updates will be every few days or weeks but I am back in business. I had this plot bunny that just wouldn't leave me alone. So I started Escaping From Reality a drabble fic and now I feel confident enough to carry on with this one. You can check out EFR on my profile.**

**So here we are with chapter 15, I know it took me a while to get my shit together but I told you I wouldn't flounce and I haven't. Also, I can't believe the news about Whitney Houston...she was one of my idols growing up and I am saddened by her death. It just goes to show that life is too short and too precious to waste, so if you have a dream then follow it, grab it with both hands and live life to the fullest.**

**With that being said, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Edward:**

Today is a day to rejoice.

A day that will be full of happiness and love.

A day where Alice's mind will be put at peace and she gets the love of her life back.

The day the Major himself returns to Forks.

So I have the pleasure of picking him up from the airport. I protested repeatedly but to no avail, it was me. Emmett could have done it, Aro could have done it...hell, Jake was going to do it but Gail and Ash asked him to fix their car. Obviously, he chose them, after all he was in love with them and lived in la-la fucking land thinking that something may come out of it. I've tried talking to him but my words just seem to go in one ear and straight out of the other. I love the guy but he needs to get over this, the sooner the better.

I wish Bella was with me, but she's helping Alice with the welcome home party along with Kirsty. Myself and Bella have spent a lot of time over at my parents house this past week, getting to know Kirsty. Thankfully, she's not as troubled as I first thought. Yes, she has been through a terrible ordeal her whole life but she has a strong soul and mind. She deals with things head on and is always very open about her past life, which is very endearing.

Maybe I can learn from her and be more open about my past. I felt like a huge weight had been lifted from my shoulders when I told Bella about my past, but I merely skimmed the top of it. I got across the major factors of it but there was so so much more that I just can't being myself to say out loud. I will tell her eventually, and I didn't keep anything from her but my explanations were a little vague. I know what Bella went through with that fuck-tard husband of hers but she never talks about it or _h__im_. I want to know how she's feeling and what she's thinking but I don't want to upset her-that's the last thing I want. Someday in the near future, Bella and I need to get away from here and open up to one and other. We need to get everything out in the open about our pasts so we can fully concentrate on our futures together.

I see the major moseying towards me with a look of pure confusion plastered all over his face. While the people around us are hugging and kissing loved ones, Jasper and I have some kind of fucked up stare off.

I grin sarcastically. "Howdy, darlin'," I say in my best southern accent, which sounded more like I was drunk..

He narrows his eyes at me. "What are you doing here? And don't ever talk like that again."

I laugh. "Relax, Jazz man. Just here as a favour for the sister, to pick my future brother in law up."

"Why couldn't Alice be here? Has something happened?" He asked a little over dramatically for my liking. Did he really think if something had happened no one would have contacted him?

"Nothing has happened, this is Alice we are talking about. What does Alice do best when there is a big event?" I laugh again.

He actually cracked a smile. "Planning something...I told her not to bother with all of that."

"Well, you know what she's like. As if she was going to miss the opportunity of parading her major around for everyone to see."

He just shakes his head and follows me out to the Volvo. I had to pick him up from Tacoma International so we had quite a drive back to Forks. We did put our differences behind us before he left but I wasn't sure how this was going to go. But I promised Alice and Bella that I would try, so that is what I shall do.

We had been driving for ten minutes in silence, so I decided to break it."So, how was it? You know, being back out there?"

His facial features twist into a sad and pained look. Maybe I should not have asked that. "Sorry, um...I don't know what to say."

He groans. "It's fine. For the most part it was good, then..." He pauses.

"Listen man, you don't have to tell me. I was just trying to make conversation." I sigh.

I do have respect for Jasper, going out to defend our country. We just don't click, things are always awkward with us. We have nothing in common apart from the love we share for Alice. I just tried to make conversation and fucked it up straight away, I try and fail with him every time.

We were in silence again for around ten minutes, I considered speaking, changing the subject but every time I looked his way, he was gazing out of the window.

"He died."

My head whips in Jasper's direction. "What?" I ask a little confused.

"He died to save me. We were under fire, I didn't notice...I didn't see him but Alec did, he shot at me...I heard Alec shout, then he pushed me out of the way. I saw it, I saw it all. I watched my comrade and one of my best friends get shot through his head. He didn't have on his helmet, we were at camp, we weren't supposed to be attacked. He died instead of me." He rambles, his face blank, still gazing out of the window.

Wow, I did not expect that. "Whoa, that's...fucked."

Nothing else was said.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

As we walk in silence into my parents back garden, Alice squeals, runs to Jasper and jumps into his arms. Tears stream down her face and she looks overjoyed and content. This is the first time in months I have seen her truly happy, in return that made me happy. Jasper put on a front for her, but I knew all too well that his little revelation to me in the car was playing on his mind. He was crying tears of happiness though, finally having my sister back into his arms.

"Hello you, did you play nice?" Bella asks, wrapping her arms around my waist from behind.

I turn around, cradling her face in my hands. "Of course I did." I kissed her deeply.

We both get lost in the kiss, I will never get tired of kissing this woman. I hear throats clear, so I pull away and see every one stood staring at us. "What?" I ask.

They all mumble their nothings and get back to what they were doing before they so rudely interrupted me. I look back to Bella who is, of course, blushing. I smile and press my lips back to hers briefly. "You wanna get out of here?" I wiggle my eyebrows at her.

She slaps me playfully on the arm. "As much as I would love to take you home and ravish you, we are not flouncing from Jasper's homecoming party. Not a chance."

I groan. "Please, don't make me beg."

She laughs. "Behave Edward, amazing things come to those who wait." She bit that damn lip of hers seductively, knowing full well what she was doing.

"You're killing me woman." I sob pathetically.

She walks away to go and talk to Jasper. Bella will be paying for that little stunt later, she gets me all worked up, horny as a dog on heat and then just leaves me. I rearrange my cock-which is now straining against my jeans-and head over to Emmett.

"Hey, where's Jake?" I ask giving him a fist pump.

"Dude, he ain't here yet. I think he is still over at Ashley's."

What the fuck is wrong with that guy? I pull my phone out and compose a text.

***Seriously, Jake...get over it and get ur ass 2 my parents now, every1 is expecting u***

I need to distance him from them, I love Ash and Gail like sisters but Jake is my best friend. I love him more. He needs distance and time to get over these feelings that he is feeling for them. I, as his friend will have to divert his attention away from them and keep him busy.

My phone buzzes.

**_*I'm out front DOUCHE_***

I make my way through my friends and family to the front of the house where I see Kirsty leaning up against the wall with Jake stood in front her, his hand on the wall at the side of her head. As soon as I see Jake leaning in towards her, I intervene, I mean what the fuck?

"Oi? What the fuck are you doing Jake?" I bellow.

Both their heads turn in my direction. "Nothing, dude. Just leave it."

"Leave it? She's fucking sixteen, Jake. What are you thinking?"

He steps away from her, glaring at her. "You told me you were eighteen." He looks to me with a pleading look on his face. "Ed, she told me that. I thought she was one of Alice's friends."

_Shit_.

Jake didn't know about Kirsty, well, he knew about my parents plan to adopt again but no name was mentioned, or when she would be here. I turn my gaze to Kirsty. "What the hell are you playing at? You can't go around telling people you're older than you are. You could of gotten Jake into some real trouble then."

She looks down to the floor. "I'm sorry, Edward. He looked sad and I was just trying to...cheer him up."

"Well, my stupid idiot of a best friend here" I scowl at him. "Is not your problem okay. Go back to the party, I won't tell mom and dad about this. Don't let me catch you doing this shit again Kirsty."

Kirsty just walks past me without another word. I don't know what made her do that but I will find out. I can't have her going around behaving like that, putting herself on a plate for guys.

"Listen, I didn't know honestly." Jake says looking a little disgusted with himself.

I clap my hand on the back of his shoulder. "Don't worry about it. I'll talk to her...she is my new sister after all."

Jake's eyes widen. "That's...her? Oh my god, I'm such an idiot."

"Yeah, you are. Not for that though. Jake this obsession you have with Ash and Gail, it needs to stop." I say bluntly, this has gone on for long enough. He is my best friend, I don't want to see him hurting like this.

He runs his fingers through his hair. "I can't help it. I try to stay away, I really do but I'm not strong enough to stay away from them. I was thinking about going away for a while."

"Do whatever you have to do to get over them. I'm here for you man, you know that. I got your back."

"I don't want to go though. I know I need some space away from them, but I don't think I can just leave. I'll have to leave all you guys behind and Sam, my dad won't have Sam in the house." He contradicts himself.

"We'll take Sam till you get back. Bella will love that, you know I think she likes that dog more than me." We both chuckle. "You need this Jake, I don't want to see you go but as your friend I'm trying to tell you to do the right thing."

"I know, I'll sort something out. Thanks dude." He says and we walk back in to the party.

My mom and dad are stood near the BBQ with Kirsty, Alice, Rose and Emmett. Jake heads over to Aro who was sat on the patio with a beer. My eyes roamed the garden for Bella, I see her sitting on the chair swing at the back with Jasper. She looks really sad and so does he, they are in deep conversation so I leave them and join Jake and Aro.

"What are those two talking about?" I ask Aro, jerking my head towards Bella and Jasper. The curiosity got the best of me.

"Ohh, dude. Jasper has been through some fucked up shit. Someone took a bullet for him and he feels guilty, and responsible for it. He just announced it, no warning, no one asked him about his tour. He was sat up there alone and Bella just said she was going to speak to him. You know are Bella, she's like the therapist of our little group."

Didn't I fucking know it. If any of us have a problem, Bella is usually the first one every one goes to. I don't like it, she has been through so much herself that she doesn't need the burden of every one else's problems. Bella on the other hand, wants to be there for them, help them through their shit. She is an amazing woman, so caring and considerate even though after what she went through she should be bitter and twisted and not trust anyone. But no, she is always true to herself and she likes to help and care for people and I can't argue with that.

"Yeah, he just announced it to me on the drive back. He had no expression on his face, I think it's really fucked him up." I explain while watching Bella walk back over to me.

"Guy's Jazz is in a really bad way. I think he could do with some male company. You're his friends, take him out tonight. Don't give him a choice, just do it."

"I don't think that, that's the best idea baby."

"Edward, don't give me that shit. He needs to forget about it, even if it's just for tonight. Show him that you're not a complete ass." She smirks at me.

"Well, I'm game for it." Jake says.

"I'm in." Aro adds.

I groan. "Okay, okay. I'll do it."

"Great, I love you boys. I'll clear it with Rose so Emmett can go too. Me and the girls will have a girls night in." She skips over to Rose.

I wasn't happy about this, I thought I was getting some tonight but now I have to babysit the major. I'll go, I'll be there for him and then I will go home and wake Bella up with my tongue.

Aro and Jake went to get Jasper.

Tonight is going to be fun!

"Hey, can I talk to you for a minute?" Bella asks.

"Of course, what's up sexy?" I wink.

She drags me round the side of the house. "I've decided that, I'm going to meet up with my mom. I was talking to Kirsty earlier and she was saying that even though she has been through hell all of her life, if she got the chance to meet her birth mother she would do it in a breath. I was lucky Edward, I had my dad. What's the worst that can happen? I want...no..._need_ to get some answers from her."

"Oh! Well I've told you babe, you do whatever you need to do. I am behind you a hundred percent." I kiss her nose. "I-I, you're amazing." I just can't form the words I love you..

I know I love Bella, I believe I fell in love with her the minute she fell into my arms the first night I met her but I just can't bring myself to say it to her yet. Not because I'm scared, it's because I don't think she is ready to hear it. I don't want to scare her away. My life would be nothing without her anymore.

"Not as amazing as you." She gives me a long, lingering kiss on the lips. "Now get your sexy ass moving. Have fun and just try to get on with Jazz, he is not as bad as you think. You need to give him a chance Edward."

"I will try, I promise. I expect you to be in my bed when I get home." I wink at her.

"You got it." She cups my cock and rubs it. "It's been way too long."

I grunt. "Don't I know it. I won't be home late, trust me."

She giggles and taps my ass when I walk away.

**A/N: T****hank you for reading, I hope you're all still with me. What do you think about poor Jasper?, did you think Jacob was going to kiss Kirsty?, will Jake be able to get over Ash and Gail? will Bella be able to get answers from a meeting with the mother that left her? Please let me know your thoughts in the form of a review****.**


End file.
